The Institute
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED The Winchester brothers fight anything Supernatural but what happens if the ones they are fighting are human. Taking psychics for experimentation at the Institute to find out how to harness their abilities. Can Dean save Sam? warnings inside R
1. Chapter 1

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Oh yeah as I have said in my other stories, I am an Aussie, never been to America although I would love to visit one day, anyway I have made up the town's name, if it does exist and someone lives there ahhh sorry in advance and hope I don't stuff up too much! Oh and I hope I don't offend any English after mentioning an atrocity that could have happened during the American Revolution. I am using only in back story only.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

CHAPTER ONE – The Disappearance

'Now you sure about this Sammy?' Dean asked leaning his elbows on top of the impala, 'I mean I can ah hang around with you, while you know you do what ... what exactly do you do in the library?'

'Dean, honestly I do not need a babysitter, I am going into a public building where there are books ... you do know what a book is don't you?'

'Funny Samuel, very funny ... I thought everything was on computer these days anyway.' Dean frowned and stared over Sam's shoulder, he could have sworn that the car he watched had already passed them twice, driving in the same direction each time.

'Ah Sam maybe we could do the research thing later,' Dean said nodding slightly indicating the circling car.

Sam glanced quickly in the same direction and then back at Dean, 'yeah sure if you don't want to research then what lunch?'

'Sounds like a plan, so fast food, or fast food?'

'Hmm maybe we could oh I don't know have fast food for a change,' Sam grinned, 'feel like a walk?'

Dean nodded and carefully locked the impala making sure that everything was secure, Sam picked up the laptop and his smaller backpack. In companionable silence they walked seemingly casually down the main street of Legend Missouri - -population of twenty thousand, small city boasting one shopping centre and a lot of history dating back to the early colonisation of the Americas. Also, home to a haunted combined school house and church where as the story goes; a group of English soldiers during the American Revolution, thinking that the town harboured rebels, herded the original townspeople into the building before setting it alight and burning them alive. That day they named the town Legend as it became legendary for its hauntings over the centuries since.

The boys appeared to be nothing more than tourists casually taking in the sites of the historical city but they kept a watchful eye on the car as it definitely trailed them.

'So Dean ... whatcha think Feds?'

'Nope these guys are not subtle enough; a baby could tell they are tailing us.'

'So what do you want to do? Stop them and politely ask them to quite following us?'

'Or we could just let them keep going and let them show us what they are up to?' Dean reasoned stopping outside a neat and clean looking café, 'hey Sammy this looks good.'

'Yeah and so does the waitress inside.' Sam finished grinning at the way his brother watched the young woman move expertly around the tables.

'Huh? Sam I am shocked I tell ya ... shocked and offended that you would ... well yeah she is cute. But hey it beats plastic hamburgers for a change?'

'No argument there.' Sam watched the car in the reflections in the window, 'they're watching again.'

'We should give them something to watch.' Dean grumbled as he opened the door and waited for Sam to join him.

'Hey I'm Sandy and I'll be your waitress today,' the young and pretty woman smiled warmly at the two new customers, showing off dimples in both cheeks and sparkling grey eyes. 'Just the two of you?'

'Yeah thanks,' Sam said when Dean just continued to grin while taking in Sandy's curvy figure. 'But ah could we sit at the back of the café where it's nice and quiet? We've been travelling and are pretty done in.'

'Sure no problems how about that booth,' Sandy led them to a small private booth at the back of the café far enough away from the rest of the lunch time crowd for the boys to relax a bit. 'I'll be back with your menus in a moment, want something to drink?'

'Coke thanks Sandy,' Dean said finally finding his voice. 'Two cokes.' He added noticing Sam's distracted stare.

'Coming right up,' Sandy gave Dean another big smile and sashayed through the crowded area to the counter.

'Wow she is hot.' Dean breathed but when Sam didn't answer, he turned his attention completely to his younger brother. 'Earth to Sam? Come in Sam.'

'Huh?'

'Where did you go just then?'

'The car it's gone.' Sam said simply, 'probably parked around here waiting for us to leave.'

'Hmm, well for now we're going to enjoy lunch and the company of one Sandy the Waitress,' Dean winked at Sam, 'we'll worry about those idiots later.'

'Yeah okay,' Sam agreed but kept watching out the window until their drinks arrived, 'thanks.' He said softly smiling up at Sandy.

'So where you boys from?'

'Here there and everywhere,' Dean said 'we're on a road-trip together.'

Sandy frowned and then shook her head and started to walk away, shame that all the good looking ones are...

'Hey Sandy, my brother and I were wondering if there was a decent motel in the area.' Sam called after her, trying not to laugh at the look on Dean's face.

'Brothers?' Sandy came back with a bigger smile on her face, 'you two are brothers?'

'Yeah why what did you think we were?' Dean grumbled, this misconception was starting to get too common lately.

'Nothing, so what are two gorgeous brothers doing on a road-trip? Just seeing America?'

'Ah kindof, Sam here his girlfriend died and well I took some time off to spend with him...'

'Oh that is so sweet,' Sandy cooed, 'what a brother you have Sam.'

'Yeah Dean's a real peach.' Sam grimaced. 'So what's good to eat?'

'Oh yeah right the menus, I ah recommend the special of the day, steak, fries and a choice of salad or vegetables.'

'Okay I'll have a special but hold the vegetables,' Dean grinned, 'medium rare thanks.'

'And Sam?'

'I'll ah have the same thanks and salad will be good.'

'How do you like your steak Sam?'

'Medium rare thanks Sandy, and I'll have another coke too please.'

'Yeah make those two cokes thanks Sandy.' Dean interjected, watching appreciatively as she walked away swaying her hips slightly exaggeratedly.

They finished their meal in silence; even Sam seemingly enjoyed his steak and salad although Dean picked through the greenery with a look of sheer disgust on his face.

'Okay we'll I'm off to the bathroom, don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone.' Dean grinned as he stepped out of the booth, 'here wanna go pay for lunch?'

'Sure, Dean you okay?'

'Yeah fine, I'll be out in a minute.' Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and strode off in search of the men's room. Sam sighed and collected all of their things getting ready to leave.

Dean came out wringing his still damp hands and headed for their booth, frowning slightly when he saw Sam's laptop and backpack still sitting on the seat, turning he stared at the counter but Sandy was there on her own. He knew he didn't come into the bathroom and anyway Sam wouldn't leave the laptop like that.

Grabbing his brother's gear as well as his own Dean hurried over to the counter, 'hey Sandy did Sam come and pay ya?'

'Nope not yet, why?'

'Did you see him leave?'

'No, what's going on Dean?'

'Dunno, you sure you didn't see him leave or talk to anyone?'

'No but I've been out in the kitchen for the last few minutes, perhaps he's in the bathroom?'

'Nope I just came from there, and he ... he wouldn't have left the laptop just sitting there.' Dean snapped back, 'sorry Sandy, I didn't mean to snap at ya.'

'Hey it's okay, maybe he just went out ... hang on a tic.' Sandy left Dean and went to speak to an older man sitting at the end of the counter. A frown creasing her pretty face when she returned to Dean.

'What is it Sandy?'

'Old Hank there, he said that he saw your brother leaving with two guys in black suits and that your little brother didn't look so good.'

'Didn't look so good how?'

'Pale and sickly, Hank thought that they were helping him out to get fresh air but he noticed that one of them had Sam's arm twisted behind him.'

'Fuck.' Dean breathed his face paling even more, 'how much do I owe you Sandy?'

'Fifteen twenty, but hey Dean what are you going to do? You have to tell the police.'

'They won't do anything until Sam's been missing for twenty-four hours,' Dean sighed running his hand through his short hair, worrying his lower lip until he tasted blood.

'Okay but Hank here saw them taking Sam under duress can't you report a kidnapping or something?'

'I'll have a better chance of finding him on my own ... thanks for all of your help Sandy.'

'Hey Dean, my shift is finished and ah well, I live alone and have a spare bedroom you're welcome to stay with me until you find Sam.'

'Sandy look that's great but ...'

'No buts, you don't know Legend as well as I do, and well you don't know how long you'll be here so it will be cheaper too.'

'Thanks Sandy thanks for everything.' Dean said though the pit in his stomach started to grow, he had such a bad feeling about all of this.

Sam blinked and looked around at his new surroundings, the room or more like the cell was small, a hard bench-bed against one wall with a blanket and pillow piled up on it. A small table next to it was the only piece of furniture, no window and the bars seemed to have no locks or apparent door. The only other thing that confused Sam even more was the fact that everything was white, clean, sterile, and white.

Looking down at himself, he realised that he was no longer dressed in his jeans, T-shirt and over shirt, now he wore a short white cotton top and matching white drawstring pants. His feet bare and he no longer had his leather band or watch on.

His damp hair confused him to his limit; someone had obviously showered and dressed him without his knowledge.

'Hey nice to see you awake.' A soft female voice came from across the small walkway, limping slightly Sam went to the bars at the front of the cell and tried to focus on where the voice came from.

'You're hurt.' She said making it a statement and not a question.

'Who are you?' Sam asked as he finally made out the shape of a young woman around his age and similarly dressed in the white outfit.

'My name is Grace, what's yours?'

'Sam ... Grace where are we?'

'The Institute,' Grace replied simply, 'did they hurt you?'

'I ah, I'm not sure, my leg's aching but I can't tell...'

'I can ... feel it.' Grace said a sob catching in her throat.

Just then, a door slid open and two men came in, they looked vaguely familiar to Sam and he tensed as he flashed back to the café, they were the ones who took him so abruptly.

'Where am I and what am I doing here?' Sam demanded letting his anger lose to control his panic.

'Shut up subject twenty-two you do not speak unless directed to.'

'Who are you?' Sam insisted ignoring their command. A blinding pain shot through his leg making him stumble and fall.

'Stop it.' Grace screamed, 'please don't hurt him.'

'Silence subject twenty-one you will be silent until needed.'

One of the men opened the door to Sam's cell and gripping his arms tightly dragged him to his feet and threw him onto the bed. Winded Sam laid there for a few seconds before shaking his head and prepared himself to launch an attack against his captors.

A tiny pin prick startled him and his fingers flew to his throat feeling a small dart protruding from his skin.

'What the fu...?' Sam slurred as he lost feeling in his body, still awake and aware but unable to move. Grabbing him once again, the two men dragged Sam out of his cell and towards the open door. The tall young man tried to keep track of where they were going but he couldn't hold his head up. His dangling feet caught on the flooring every so often but he felt nothing.

Effortlessly they lifted him onto a surgical table, one each side of him they lifted Sam's arms onto the table wings strapping them down at the wrist, then while one tied his ankles down to the table another placed a thick leather band across his throat effectively immobilising him.

Darkness tickled the edges of his awareness but he refused to give in. The two men backed off and stood either side of the door, obviously waiting for someone else, after what felt like hours Sam noticed another man enter the room. This new arrival wore a white doctor's lab coat, white shirt and a stained green tie. Thick black rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose looked too big for his face.

'W..wh...where?' Sam tried to get out through his frozen throat and mouth.

The new arrival ignored Sam and moved around a side bench inspecting various implements before turning to Sam and switching on a recording device.

'Subject twenty-two, arrival March 2007, male, Caucasian, approximately twenty-four years of age. One older sibling, male. Both parents deceased, completed first two years at Stanford University in pre-law.' He paused glanced down at the fiery look in Sam's eyes and continued in his emotionless voice. 'Eyes green, height approximately six feet five inches, hair dark brown, distinguishing features, none.

Subject twenty-two has supposedly the power of precognition through visions and untested telekinesis. Trained in hand to hand combat, weaponry and is an expert tracker.' The man put the recording device down on the table next to Sam's head and for the first time took a closer look at Sam's face and body.

'Subject twenty-two I am Doctor Tobias Schlatter, you will not speak unless told to do so or asked specific questions, you will not disobey any orders and if you try to defy anyone on staff or myself you will be severely punished ... is that understood subject twenty-two?'

'M – my name ... is ... Sam.' he ground out as the immobilising drug started to wear off. Although, the only answer he received was a sharp slap across his face splitting his lower lip in the process.

'Defiance will not be tolerated.' Doctor Tobias Schlatter said and then he picked up his recorder and continued with the session.

'Session one, subject twenty-two physical examination. Visual exam showed several healed and partially healed scars but nothing life threatening. The eyes are clear and focused, breathing steady though slightly fast. Blood pressure is 125/95 slightly high but could be residue effects of the immobiliser, pulse fast and thready. He pressed a thermometer into Sam's ear and recorded a temperature of 37.3 Celsius (99.2 F.), 'subjects temperature is slightly elevated and will review it at the end of the session.'

The doctor gripped Sam's chin and squeezed until his clenched jaw gave and he opened his mouth, Sam could feel the burn of humiliation on his cheeks and tears stinging his eyes as the doctor forced a tongue depressor into his mouth. 'Subject appears to have all his own teeth and is in good dental condition, no signs of infection, or other oral abnormalities.'

He let go of Sam's chin and then felt down his body, squeezing muscles and lifting limbs, checking reflexes and other standard medical tests for a physical exam. Sam felt a chill course through him as he listened to the doctor's dispassionate description of his health and physiology.

'Subject twenty-two is ready for testing to commence,' Schlatter announced as he placed the recorder back next to Sam's head making sure it still recorded his words. 'Test one to commence at eighteen hundred hours,' as he spoke he placed electrode patches on Sam's forehead, temple and just under his jaw at each pulse point.

'First measure of brain activity,' he said as he turned a dial on a machine and watched a screen intently. At first, Sam felt no pain but then his body started to jerk against the restraints as the currents of electricity shot through him.

'Subject twenty-two for this test you are to initiate a vision through visual stimulation.' A screen lowered from the ceiling stopped just above Sam giving him a clear view as different images fly across the screen, too fast for his eyes to register completely.

His breathing hitched when he saw Dean's picture flash by, then his father, and then one of his mother holding both Sam and Dean, Sam just a newborn baby and Dean a grinning little boy of four. Images merged into each other various pictures of demons, creatures that defy description, werewolves, and vampires morphed into Dean and their dead parents. Sam screamed and tried to close his eyes but each time he closed them the electricity surged through him, each zap stronger than the last. His head throbbed unmercifully, and tears fell down his face but no vision came. Fear pricked at his heart, knowing that failure was not an option with these people.

'Brain activity increased during stimulation, scans are showing concentrated activity in one specific area.' Schlatter recorded excitedly, 'subject is obviously experiencing extreme pain caused by the increased activity.'

Sam forced himself to stop fighting and to relax, willing himself to lose consciousness to give his body and mind a rest. 'No!' He screamed as he saw an image of his mother suspended over his crib, her blood dripping on him as fire fanned out behind her making burning wings. 'No!'

'What do you see?' the doctor demanded but Sam didn't hear him all he saw was his mother's bleeding and burning body. 'Turn the screen off,' Schlatter yelled angrily as he watched Sam start to shut down.

Ripping the electrodes away Schlatter stood next to the table glaring down at the traumatised young man, 'I told you defiance will be punished,' he hissed between each heaving breath.

Sam managed to turn his head enough to stare in disbelief at the man, his head ached unmercifully, and the electric shocks still reverberated through his muscles and organs.

'C-can't.' Sam whispered.

'Won't,' the doctor contradicted him, 'I want him hurt badly and then we will test subject twenty-one, perhaps both of them will learn the stupidity of defying me.' he ordered the silent guards.

Sam's eyes widened as he watched his tormentors from before appeared in his peripheral vision, 'n-no please.' He whispered, 'I can't ... I can't make the visions come.'

'No speaking unless ordered to.' The guard on Sam's right snarled as he punched his victim expertly in his side, minimum force, and maximum impact. Sam grunted and winced as the pain engulfed him.

The punching lasted for about five minutes, each carefully placed and controlled to ensure the most pain for the victim. The guard on Sam's left stepped over to the bench temporarily leaving Sam's line of sight, his breathing hitched as he listened intently trying to work out what was happening when a solid hit to his stomach had him retching and gasping for breath.

Turning back to the table the guard smiled and moved closer to Sam, he held several small throwing knives in his hands, but instead of throwing them he tossed a couple to his partner and then, moving blindingly fast he pushed one knife into Sam's hand, eliciting a scream of pure agony from the young man. The other guard followed suit seconds later, grinning when he saw the look of anger and rebellion fade from the green eyes.

Using the other knives they took sadistic joy in slicing Sam's exposed arms, long thin cuts or shorter wider incisions going so deep that the knife tip hit bone more than once. No longer feeling the pain, Sam's body jerked spasmodically with each injury inflicted but he no longer made any sound or gave an indication that he was still aware of what they were doing.

'That's enough; bring in subject twenty-one.' Schlatter ordered, as he stood over Sam admiring the work of his two agents.

Grace gave no struggle when they fetched her this time, her body still reeling from the last time she tried to. Silently, with eyes downcast she let them lead her through the now familiar corridors to the main lab.

'Ah subject twenty-one I see that you are cooperating nicely this time,' Schlatter said glancing at the young woman. 'You have recovered sufficiently?'

'Yes,' she whispered keeping her eyes down, she could feel the absolute pain radiating in the room and it assailed her senses, leaving her gasping for breath.

'Ah perfect immediate response to the pain, very good subject twenty-one it is good to see your compliance this time.'

'What ... what do you want of me?' Grace stammered, her consciousness wavering, wanting to flee the calling.

'Let the subject go,' he ordered the agents, smiling he watched her stagger to the table holding Sam.

'What ... did ... you ... do ... to ... him?' Grace cried, her knees buckling under her she gripped the edge of the bed for support, 'he's dying.'

'He dies so do you,' Schlatter threatened picking up the recorder he started a new tape for the second test, 'second test time twenty hundred, bringing back subject twenty-two from the verge of death after failed test. Subject twenty-one will attempt another healing.'

Grace closed her eyes and willed herself not to think of the battered and bruised body of the young man she had met earlier. The knives still protruding from his hands made her feel physically ill.

'I can't until you remove all obstructions,' she gasped out as her stomach lurched towards her mouth.

Nodding silently, he indicated for his agents to remove the knives and to stand back.

Taking deep cleansing breathes; Grace concentrated on emptying her mind and accepting the pain into her body. She placed her hands just above Sam's forehead and his chest and started to chant in Latin. She tossed her head back as the pain flared through the connection and she absorbed it into her own, her mind registering the shock of his surviving such torture. Her arms strained in front of her as sweat beaded and dripped down her face and body, the cuts and bruises gradually appeared in the corresponding places on her body. A blood-curdling scream erupted from her as she collapsed to the floor, her skin transparent and her lips tinged with blue.

Sam opened his eyes and stared blearily around at his surroundings, he was lying on the floor of his original cell, wearing only the drawstring pants now. Shivering slightly he stood up and lurched groggily to the hard bed, falling face down on it he passed out once again, this time from exhaustion.

Grace huddled next to the bars and watched him sadly, her heart heavy with guilt. They used her to bring him back from death, he didn't deserve such punishment or pain, and he doesn't deserve any of this, she knew that this would not be the only time they would use her to bring him back. Each time will be worse for him and harder for her. Guinea pigs in a nightmarish science experiment. All of the subjects in the Institute are only gifted psychic guinea pigs.

'Perhaps you would be better off if I can't bring you back next time Sam.' she whispered, wincing with the residual pain running through her fragile body. Hot tears fell unheeded down her cheeks as the guilt started to consume her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

CHAPTER 2

Dean sat behind the wheel of the impala and sighed heavily, two days had passed and still no sign of Sam, the strangers or their car. Scrubbing at his bloodshot eyes he decided to call it a day and head back to Sandy's home. A hot shower and an early night sounded wonderful but he knew that the early night wouldn't happen. He has probably slept a total of a couple of hours sleep since Sam's disappearance.

Blinking furiously he slammed his brakes on just as the lights changed red, swearing as that car sped passed him. Checking his rear vision quickly he flicked his indicator on and skidded around the corner eager to follow them. Slowly slightly Dean kept an eye on the car ahead of him watching as they veered off on a side road ten minutes from town. Deciding to make sure that they didn't notice the impala he pulled off on the same side road and hid the car behind trees, grabbing a weapon, binoculars and a few other odds and ends he jogged down the road.

Finally, he found a large concrete fence surrounding a property at the end of the road. Solid iron gates stood imposingly baring any entry to those who did not have access codes. Cussing under his breath Dean worked his way around the perimeter making a mental note of how approximately big it was. Damn it Sammy was better at that than he was. Finding a tree just far enough away to climb without being noticed Dean nimbly climbed into the thick brush of greenery and branches. Grabbing his binoculars from his pocket, he focused in on the buildings in the compound.

The car parked in front of the building caught his attention first and then he slowly moved his focus towards the building. Looking a lot like a modernised asylum or prison than anything else. Armed guards stood at the main gates and around at the rear of the compound at a smaller albeit the same iron gates, probably where supplies, laundry and other deliveries came and left from.

His frown deepening, Dean turned his attention back to the main building, he watched in horror as armed guards herded a group of young people all dressed in white baggy pants and shirts across the area between buildings. They all moved in a dazed shuffle. He refocused the binoculars even more to try to see if Sam was amongst them; his heart sank when he didn't see his lanky brother but at least he knew where to start looking, it was the beginning of the end in the search for Sam.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and gazed up at the prettiest brown eyes and face he'd seen in a long time. 'Ah hey,' he mumbled embarrassed when he realised that he was lying with his head on her lap.

'Hi Sam, do you remember who I am?'

'Grace?'

'Yeah otherwise known as subject twenty-one,' Grace smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, relishing in the feel of strength radiating from him, not just the physical strength it was more a metaphysical strength that came from him and the person he is.

'What happened?'

'What do you remember Sam?' She asked helping up to a sitting position.

'Ah some doctor, a lot of pain and ... you.' He kept holding her hand not wanting to break the connection just yet. 'What is this place Grace?'

'The full name is Cold Haven Institute for Advanced Studies, better known as Cold Hell for Psychics.'

'How, how long have you been here?' Sam asked wrapping his frozen fingers around Grace's smaller hand relishing in the warmth.

'I – I really don't know anymore, I mean I used to keep track but ... it's been a long time,' Grace admitted her free hand straying to cup his face, a small sweetly sad smile on her face, 'I am so sorry Sam.'

'For what?'

'Bringing you back, they hurt you so badly Sam, you were ... you were dying and they made me heal you.'

'I don't understand ... wait a test? They wanted me to bring on a vision and then, then they oh God, Grace I am so sorry.'

'Why Sam it's not your fault.'

'They forced you to help me,' Sam said incredulously drawing Grace into his embrace.

Cuddling against his muscular chest Grace sighed and felt herself relax for the first time in a long time, 'I can't ... you ... you're a healer?'

'Yep, a touch empath, I feel pain radiating from anyone and ... well if I don't heal them I start to feel ill, it is a physical pulling as well as an empathic one.'

'Grace I-I don't know what to say, I am just so sorry that you were forced into that situation because of me.'

'It's okay Sam, do you know one thing's funny though.'

'What's that?' Sam asked gently tilting Grace's chin to make her look up at him.

'I have never, never felt a connection like this with anyone else Sam, normally I heal them and that's it but ... but with you it's different, I can feel your strengths and they fill me, make me feel stronger.'

'Oh isn't this charming, get up subject twenty-two and move to the other side of your cell.'

'Come in and ask me that.' Sam snarled moving to stand between the guards and Grace.

'Sam please.' Grace's timid whisper cut through him, 'please don't defy them.'

'Listen to her subject twenty-two or she will suffer.'

Sam glanced down at Grace and then silently moved to the other side of the room; passively letting them put handcuffs on him, keeping his gaze locked with Grace's.

'Much better subject twenty-two, you will learn.' The darker haired guard smirked as he punched Sam hard in his stomach making him double over and gasp in pain.

Grace screamed and jumped up to run to Sam, but the other guard grabbed her and dragged her out of Sam's cell, 'you're needed elsewhere.'

'Leave her alone,' Sam panted trying to catch his breath and work through the pain firing in his stomach. The only reply he received was a hard punch to the side of his head, dazing him.

'Come on subject twenty-two you have work to do,' the guard roughly dragged Sam out of the cell and down the hallway in the same direction as the other one took Grace.

'The ... name ... is ... Sam.' came the pain-filled retort. The guard laughed and tightened his grip on Sam's arm.

* * *

Dean sighed and decided to give up and return in the morning when movement in the courtyard caught his attention, pulling the binoculars back out he quickly focused in on the new arrivals.

'Fuck Sam.' He whispered as he focused in on his brother, dressed in the same white pants as the others, although he was bare-chested. The guard half-pulled, half-dragged him from the main building. Dean held his breath as he tracked his brother's movements, noticing the way Sam held his stomach and pulled back against the vice-like grip.

'Come on Sammy, that's it Dude.' He grinned coldly, his baby brother still stubborn and defiant to the end. 'Ah fuck it Sammy.' His grin faded as they watched them attack Sam. They must have gotten sick of his stubbornness, but three against one handcuffed and hurt Sam. Scrambling down the tree Dean desperately tried to find a way in to help his brother but the wall was impenetrable, the only ways in were the two gates and aside from being solid iron they were also heavily guarded.

Jogging back to the impala he tried to block the images of blows raining down on Sam, he had to do this the smart way and not just go in guns blazing. 'Fuck why can't it be something I can handle, where's all the demons gone?' He growled aloud as he gunned the car and sped off.

* * *

Sam's body jerked spasmodically as the three guards pummelled him with punches and kicks, he had given himself over to unconsciousness minutes ago, now they just did it out of pure cruelty at the deepest level.

'What is going on?' Doctor Schlatter roared as he came stalking out of the lab building. 'What have you done?'

'Subject twenty-two tried to escape Doctor.' One of the guards panted as he landed one last kick to Sam's back.

'Escaping while unconscious that is a new one.' The doctor snarled, 'you two pick him up and carry him into the lab, you go and get the healer.'

'But Doctor...'

'Don't argue with me or I will make sure that you get punished yourself.'

The guards carried Sam between them the rest of the way in silence without waiting for further instructions they lifted Sam back onto the medical table and strapped him down, then both stepped back and waited. The threat of punishment by the doctor was enough for them to remain silent and obedient. They had seen what happened to the last guard who had angered the man.

'Sam!' Grace cried out and then lowered her gaze and stood meekly next to the guard, 'forgive me,' she whispered.

'It is good to see you learning fast subject twenty-one, heal subject twenty-two and then you can rest until you are required. Silently Grace walked over to the table and reluctantly placed her hands on Sam. her stomach rebelling when she saw the big black spongy bruises already forming on his torso, two of ribs jutted out of his skin where they split the skin over the broken pieces.

Tears ran down her face as once again she absorbed Sam's pain and healed his horrendous injuries.

'Very good subject twenty-one you are doing extremely well.' The doctor smiled and waved for them to take her away and then he turned his attention back to Sam.

'You are very resistant subject twenty-two,' the doctor mused, 'I appreciate a strong will but listen to me carefully, if you do not start to behave and continue to act defiantly then you will suffer each and every time, is that understood?'

'Yes.' Sam spat out not wanting Grace to suffer anymore he bit his tongue to stop himself from arguing with the doctor.

'Very good,' the doctor muttered as he reconnected Sam to the computers and monitors surrounding his head. Frantically Sam tried to control his breathing as he started to remember the previous attempt to make him produce a vision. Maybe he could fake one but then again with all of the machinery the doctor had him connected to Sam knew deep down that, that was impossible.

'Very good, test two; subject twenty-two starting at sixteen hundred hours. Sensory deprivation, beginning with sight.' Ignoring the look on Sam's face the doctor quickly placed tape over Sam's eye lids making sure he sealed them before he placed a thick blindfold over them. Sam's breathing hitched and he started to hyperventilate as he listened for any sounds or indication that he was not alone.

'The subject's blood pressure has risen substantially as his respirations and pulse rates; he obviously has trouble with panic attacks when confronted with uncomfortable situations.'

'Ah no,' Sam cried out thrashing around trying to free himself from the restraints, 'no ... ah my head.'

'Subject is showing signs of psychic activity,' the doctor cried out excitedly as the vision blasted through Sam's mind.

_Bright lights flared blinding him and then flashes of complete darkness, he could hear his own heart beating frantically. The acrid stench of burning flesh and fear filled the air choking him. As the lights dimmed and his sight normalised he could see a burning building, charred remains littered the floors of each cell, none able to escape the inferno. He ran blindly through the thick smoke, coughing and choking trying to escape the flames when he skidded to a stop. Grace lay on the floor just ahead, her head tilted to one side, her eyes open but cloudy and unfocused. Her mouth gaped open 'run Sam, save Dean.' Her voice cried out of her dead body._

Sam gasped and cried out Dean's name, and then he started to dry retch. His empty stomach rebelling violently. The doctor quickly undid the throat strap and lifted Sam's head just as he vomited up a small amount of fluid. Panting heavily Sam winced under the blindfold with the onslaught of a migraine.

Delighted the doctor took samples from Sam's vomit before he removed the blindfold and tape. 'Subject has physical reaction after the psychic event, interesting possible success with deprivation of the sense of sight.'

'Coincidence,' Sam croaked out, 'can't ... control ... them.'

'You are not permitted to talk subject twenty-two,' the doctor snarled, 'however as you achieved a vision during this test you will not be punished. Unless of course you do not cooperate with the rest of the examination and testing.'

Sam stayed silent and tried to get himself to calm down he had to start thinking clearly, the fire was going to be here in the institute and for some reason Dean was involved.

'Subject twenty-two listen to my questions, you may answer each one.' The doctor leant over Sam and stared at him closely. 'What are you called.'

'Sa ... subject twenty-two.' Sam ground out, his voice hollow.

'What are you called?'

'Subject twenty-two.'

'What are you called?' This time when the doctor asked the question he flicked a switch sending a current through Sam's body, his muscles spasming uncontrollably.

'Th-thought n-no p-punishment.' Sam ground out, screaming as another jolt of electricity seared through him.

'No speaking, no again what are you called?'

'Sam Winchester.' Sam spat in the doctors face, his scream dying on his lips as he lost consciousness, his heart almost stopping with the force of the shock.

'Take him back to his cell, but I don't want him healed for now.' The doctor ordered wiping Sam's spittle from his face onto a sterile pad intent on using it later for further study.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence, and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

CHAPTER 3 – Watch Your Back Dean.

Dean stared at his reflection in the mirror, heavy bags settled under his eyes and a few new creases joined them. He was exhausted but refused to sleep and relax while Sam was in that place.

Not that he could sleep anyway with images of Sam's beating coming out of nowhere when he shuts his eyes. The viciousness and speed of delivery made Dean feel physically ill.

The hot shower had helped with his aching body but nothing helped with the fracture to his heart and soul. No one, nothing could fix that except for Sam to come back safe and in one piece. Slowly picking up his razor Dean went to start shaving when suddenly his fingers went numb and he dropped it back into the basin. Something niggled at him in the back of his mind, swearing under his breath he quickly dressed and hurried into the living room. Sandy had already left for work at the diner so he knew he was alone. Sifting through the magazines and mail left on the coffee table and side tables Dean finally found what he was looking for.

Sandy had a pamphlet for the Institute already there. It caught his eye when he first arrived with Sandy and then he didn't give it another thought not knowing then where Sam was. Sinking down on the sofa, he opened the folder paper and read the information carefully trying to glean as much as he could from it.

Supposedly the place was created by a privately run organisation for the advanced study of psychic phenomena, a research facility only funded by charitable organisations, and private donations. Frustrated Dean tossed it on the table it didn't give him anything more than he already knew, a small receipt fluttered on the floor curious Dean picked it up, it was for a payment made to Sandy from the Institute.

'Hey Dean,' Sandy called from the kitchen banging the back door as she came in, 'just popped in during my break to bring you lunch, you here?'

'Living room,' Dean answered absently he still stared down at the receipt, taking a deep breath he shoved it in his pocket and stood to go and talk to Sandy when she appeared behind him. 'Whoa didn't hear you come in.' He spat out, acting startled, 'what's up?'

'Hey, I had a break and thought that I would bring you some nice homemade food for lunch better than the plastic fast food crap.' Sandy smiled holding a basket in her hand, 'actually it's a picnic I thought that we could go down near the river and have some lunch together.'

'Look Sandy that's great but I can't, I have to keep searching for Sam.' Dean said trying to sound apologetic.

'You still have to eat Dean, you won't do Sam any good if you starve yourself and end up in hospital.' Sandy persisted, 'I have some yummy things in here.'

'Sandy I do appreciate all of this I really do but ... I just can't take the time to go for a picnic.'

'Well how about we have it right here then?' Sandy compromised, 'I can set out the blanket on the floor here, and we can have the picnic right here.' Putting the basket down she pushed the table out of the way and arranged the blanket and then the food to Dean's amazement she had it all done in minutes. Running his fingers through his hair Dean shook his head and relented, deciding to use the time to find out exactly what Sandy knows about the Institute and why are they paying her?

* * *

The plush office deep in the heart of the compound shrouded in silence as the occupants waited for the doctor to come in and give his report. Seated around a very large and ornate wooden table six men all dressed in dark suits and ties, their white shirts identical to each other with the institute's insignia on the breast pocket.

A silver haired man sat at the head of the table with a large pile of files to his right and a pen and pad directly in front of him. He stared discreetly at the other men seated around him. All ranging in mid fifties to their sixties and all experts in their fields but more importantly all in agreement on the real reason for the institute's existence.

'Forgive me Mr Sloane for being so late,' the doctor panted as he came into the room, 'I had some ah trouble to take care of first.'

'What kind of trouble?' the question came from one of the men seated to the right of Mr Julian Sloane.

'One of the subjects continues to defy orders and had to be subdued.'

'Why bother with it then?'

'Because subject twenty-two is the strongest one yet and has great potential in the future of the program. It will submit very soon, it won't take much longer.'

'Which one of them is subject twenty-two?' Julian Sloane spoke for the first time.

Doctor Tobias Schlatter smiled knowingly and prepared for his presentation, 'I have done a power point to give a better overview of subject twenty-two. A Caucasian male aged twenty-four years of age,' as he spoke the doctor brought a slide of Sam up on the screen, the photo taken before they apprehended him, 'approximately six feet five inches tall, slim build, green eyes and dark brown collar length hair. The subject is an orphan, mother died when the subject was an infant, father more recently both died in tragic circumstances. Subject twenty-two has an older sibling who is here in town and is currently under surveillance.' Tobias paused as he flicked up another image on the screen, one of Dean and Sam together, clearly showing the features of both brothers. 'The older sibling is twenty-eight years of age, approximately six feet one inch tall, short dark blond hair and green eyes also. They have a very close bond and the elder seems to be the self-appointed protector.' Another image replaced the last one, this time it held a close up of each brother, 'subject twenty-two completed first two years in pre-law at Stanford, left after the girlfriend died and then the siblings started to travel. The elder one does not exhibit any metaphysical abilities however, is an excellent hunter, very perceptive, very violent, and aggressive.'

'Why allow the subject's sibling to remain free if he is so violent?'

'Good question Doctor Oakes, one way of controlling subject twenty-two's defiance is to use the fact that the sibling is still free. Threats against the elder sibling works extremely well in obtaining its compliance.' Tobias paused and watched them absorbing these facts before he continued. The next slide showed Sam strapped to the table during his first test and examination, then it showed him after the lethal beating and then the final slide showed Grace healing him. 'I have noticed that subjects twenty-one and twenty-two have formed a close bond, twenty-one seems to be quite taken with twenty-two.'

'Interesting development indeed, so tell us Tobias has there been any success with the new arrival?'

'Yes, indeed,' Tobias grinned and clicked on the next slide, this time it showed Sam lying on the table once again but this time blindfolded. 'During the sensory deprivation tests, subject twenty-two recorded a psychic event, a very powerful one; it also displayed a physical reaction to the vision, including vomiting and the onslaught of a migraine. It did however; start to revert to its defiant stance, disobeying direct orders and questions.'

'This vision is there any record of what it contained?' Another clone like man asked turning to stare at the doctor.

'Not this time, the event was very dramatic and short, however, I do believe that it concerned the older sibling as subject twenty-two screamed the name and became quite agitated at the conclusion of the vision, as well as slightly disorientated and on the verge of a panic attack.'

'Interesting, thank you Tobias, I agree with you after reading the file on subject twenty-two that it is something extraordinary. I expect a further update in three days time.' Sloane dismissed the doctor as he spoke waving his fingers, 'one thing I do ask for Doctor I want to know exactly what it sees during the event. How you glean this information I will leave in your capable hands, but we need to know what it sees so we can control it completely.'

'For the good of the program.' Tobias Schlatter said gathering his things together and turned to leave.

'For the good of the program.' Echoed behind him.

Sam sat with his back against the cool wall nursing his still aching head, his body still vibrated with the after-shocks of the electrocution. Swallowing dryly he slowly pushed himself up the wall and attempted to walk over to the bars, he hadn't heard from Grace for a while and started to worry for her.

'Grace you there?' Sam whispered pressing his sweating face against the bars.

'Hey Sam.' Grace answered her voice thick with tears she moved closer to the bars but stayed in the shadows.

'Grace what it is? What's wrong?' Sam asked straining to see her better.

'I – I can feel your pain, it hurts so much,' Grace gasped out, 'I have to heal you but they won't let me.'

'I am so sorry Grace, this isn't fair for you.' Sam said stumbling away from the bars, 'it's all my fault, I won't argue with them anymore and then maybe they won't ...'

'Sam please it's not your fault, listen to me they are sadistic and deal out punishment for anything.' Grace cried out when she saw Sam start to crumble, 'they make me heal all of the subjects.'

'There's more?' Sam gulped having trouble comprehending the enormity of this place, 'how many?'

'I – I'm not sure,' Grace sighed, 'they take me to them, it is always different places and injuries.'

'Why?'

'Coz they think that if they find out what causes people to have psychic ability then they can control them, use them and harness the gifts.'

'No, not ... the demons I can almost understand but humans, people that's just...'

'Sam I – I don't understand ... demons?'

Sam's head snapped up and his mouth dropped open slightly, he didn't realise that he had said that aloud. 'Ah yeah it's a long story.' Sam said with an elegant Gallic shrug and small curl of his lips.

'Get up subject twenty-two and move to the rear of your cell.' The cold voice of their guard saved Sam from explaining anymore. Gradually Sam pushed himself back up against the wall and staggered back towards the rear of his cramped cell. The door swung open and the guard stood with handcuffs dangling from one finger, 'hands out fingers linked, now subject twenty-two or your little friend will get a jolt.'

Sam glared at him but silently linked his fingers together and held his hands out in front of him; he forced himself to relax and not to fight back. 'The Doc wants to see you.' The guard sneered gripping Sam's arm he led him out of the cell and down the hallway to a set of stairs, 'move it.'

'Where?' Sam asked immediately regretting it when he felt the hands on his back and the push down two flights of stairs. Dazed and hurting Sam curled into a foetal position trying to blank out what was happening to him. A hand fisted in the back of his hair and he felt himself yanked upwards. Breathing heavily Sam tried to put weight on his right ankle but it gave way immediately, the only thing keeping him upright was the hand twisted cruelly in his hair.

'Move.' The order given and hands moved gripping his upper arm Sam tried to keep up limping badly, several times, he stumbled, and the last time he pitched forward and to one side colliding into the back of the guard. 'Clumsy idiot,' an elbow to his face shattered his nose and blood spurted everywhere. Crying out hoarsely Sam's hands covered his face but his obvious distress ignored as he felt himself dragged down the last small hallway, stopping only for the guard to unlock a door and pushed Sam ahead of him. 'Sit.' He shoved Sam backwards into a chair, unlocking the cuffs he fastened Sam's right wrist with the ones he already wore to the armrest of the chair and then he pulled another pair of cuffs out of his pocket and fastened them around the other armrest and Sam's left wrist. Two black plastic strips fastened each of Sam's ankles to the front legs of the chair.

Sam hissed as the guard fastened the tie too tightly around his injured ankle, black spots danced in front of his eyes as he felt himself drawn to the merciful darkness.

'Subject twenty-two ready for you Doctor.' The guard announced out of Sam's line of vision. 'It is still being resistant; as a result it fell down the stairs injuring itself.'

'I will call you when I need you.' The doctor dismissed the man before turning his attention to Sam.

'Subject twenty-two welcome to the next phase of your examinations and testing.' Tobias said pausing to see if Sam shot back an angry retort. The young man stayed silent and kept his eyes downcast. 'Very good,' the doctor mused though frowning slightly this was too easy. Picking up his recorder, he started a new tape, 'subject twenty-two, and test three continuing with the sensory deprivation.'

Sam lifted his head slightly, looking up at the doctor, his green eyes dull, dark, and filled with pain met the doctor's dark ones for a moment before Sam dropped his gaze again. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing once again.

'Interesting the subject is exhibiting signs of a panic attack in anticipation of a sensory deprivation test.' The doctor commented excitedly.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to let himself fall into the welcoming arms of darkness, his throbbing ankle bit at his awareness, he could feel the swelling wrapping around the plastic tie. His shoulders and back ached from the tumble and he knew that two more ribs were at least cracked. Sighing heavily he tried to ignore the doctor's excitement, as the man pressed more electrodes onto his head and scalp but then he felt him pushing something into his ears. _Great, fucking great now he's gonna make me deaf. _The thought blasted through Sam's dull musings. Once he blocked both of Sam's ears, he placed a set of block-out headphones on his head effectively silencing the world for the boy. Smiling he flicked Sam's eyelids until they slowly lifted and he was met with a dull stare. 'You are not to shut your eyes during this,' the doctor said aloud and held a prepared sign in front of Sam to read. Squinting Sam read the order and then turned a baleful glare to the doctor although he remained completely silent.

Staring up at the doctor Sam watched his every move as the man flicked switches and dials watching monitors carefully.

A shudder passed through Sam as he strained for the slightest sound but he couldn't even hear his own heart beating. A sharp pain behind his eyes caused Sam to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut, rewarded with a jolt of electricity; his eyes snapped open only to find the doctor standing there with strips of tape. In seconds, he taped Sam's eyes wide open preventing him from even blinking. His eyes watered as the pressure behind them increased until Sam screamed in pain. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils and he strained to see any signs of fire. Then he realised that he was no longer in the same room with the doctor. _In a large dorm a group of young people huddled together, no one spoke or moved as the smoke curled around their legs and large flames licked hungrily at the walls surrounding them. Sam yelled at them to move and tried to get to them but a glass wall separated him from them. They finally moved stepping away to line the walls giving themselves to the flames. Lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding lay Dean. Embers igniting around his body encasing him in a fiery frame danced closer to his exposed skin._ The vision blurred and shifted as his awareness returned, screaming incoherently he bucked at the chair trying to free himself.

'Subject twenty-two has another vision, during the hearing deprivation, needed to keep his eyes forced open throughout the event using tape. Blood Pressure reading is 195/220 and pulse rate is too fast to count accurately.' Tobias recorded before turning his attention directly to Sam.

'Subject twenty-two, describe your vision.' He ordered after removing the headphones and ear plugs. 'Describe your vision now.'

'Go to hell.' Sam spat out a steady ringing started in his ears causing him to feel dizzy and nauseous.

'Do not make me repeat myself,' Tobias snarled gripping Sam's chin he forced him to look up. 'I have decided that punishing you is only a short term solution to your continuing defiance, so I have changed my mind, you will still be physically punished but instead of allowing subject twenty-one to heal you, I will leave the two of you restrained in a room unable to touch. I know you understand what happens to her if she cannot heal. That will be on your conscious think about it and then answer me subject twenty-two.'

'Large dorm, young people huddled together, no speaking, or moving. I can't reach them, fire all around. They, they move and ... fire and smoke everywhere.'

_You're not telling me everything _the doctor thought as he clicked off the recorder, 'very good subject twenty-two.' Changing the tape Tobias moved to stand once again in front of Sam, 'What are you called?'

'Subject twenty-two,' Sam whispered.

'What are you called?'

'Subject twenty-two.'

'What are you called?'

'Subject twenty-two.'

'Very good subject twenty-two I am very pleased with your progress,' Tobias patted Sam on the shoulder and then spent five minutes writing notes and comments in a folder acting as though he was ignoring Sam completely. He watched the young man trying to control his breathing but he was losing his battle. Exhaustion and physical pain took over and soon Sam's head slumped forward.

Frowning the doctor took Sam's vitals again, blood pressure had not returned to normal this time, breathes and pulse still too fast, although his temperature had not changed, 'bring in subject twenty-one,' the doctor barked into the intercom not waiting for an answer he continued to make handwritten notes on the condition of the subject.

Sam shuddered and felt himself pulled backwards; invisible hands gripped his right arm and leg holding him tightly as he fought for control of his breathing, terrified he panicked and tried to scream but he had no control over his mouth let alone his vocal cords.

'Damn it,' the doctor yelled watching Sam suffering a series of strokes, 'where's subject twenty-one?' he roared thumping the intercom button.

'Subject twenty-one is still recovering from healing subject nineteen; it was harder on it than expected.'

'I need subject twenty-one here immediately, subject twenty-two is of no use to us if it is brain damaged.' The doctor snarled, 'bring it here now!'

The guards dragged Grace in looking confused, she was still trying to regain her equilibrium gasping aloud when she saw Sam.

'Heal him.' The doctor ordered without any preamble.

'I – I can't completely heal him.' Grace whispered bracing herself for more abuse.

'Reduce his blood pressure and heal the strokes, the rest can wait.' Tobias ordered, 'let subject twenty-one go.'

Grace lurched towards Sam's side and dropped to her knees, tears pricked her eyes as she saw the glassy look in his sea-green eyes. The paralysing effect on his right side from the strokes tore at her and she felt herself growing numb before making contact.

Weakly Sam shook his head 'No', his frozen vocal cords refusing to work for him, the effort too much and his head lolled to the side.

Taking a few deep breathes Grace placed her hands over Sam's temples and guided his face back needing to keep eye contact with him this time. Her body stiffened as she took the paralysis into her body and made it her own before sending scattering on the ether, then she sent cooling, calming thoughts to him as she fought his blood pressure. Sam gasped and his hands shot up to grip Grace's wrists pulling them away from his face breaking the contact. 'No more.' He whispered barely audible.

'Sam?' Grace pushed his name out as she started to fade back to her own essence feeling him leaving too soon.

'N-no more.' Sam said a little more forcefully turning a baleful stare at the watching doctor and guards, 'killing her.'

'Interesting development, subject twenty-two broke off healing process in order to save the life of subject twenty-one. It would rather perish than allow the full healing. Note subject twenty-two shows signs of true empathy; this will be needed to investigated further.' Tobias clicked off the recorder, 'guards take subject twenty-one back to its cell to recuperate.'

'And subject twenty-two?'

'It will remain here for now; I will summon you when I have finished with it.'

'Very good Doctor.' The guard said picking Grace up he carried her out of the room and away from Sam who started to watch the doctor move around the room.

'Why?' He croaked out unable to help himself anymore.

'That is a punishable offence subject twenty-two do you understand that?'

'Yes ... just why?' Sam persisted his voice fading with each word.

'You are special subject twenty-two, you have gifts that have to be studied and ... trained ah you have to be trained to use them effectively.'

'No ... don't ... believe,' Sam forced out the last word glaring up at his tormentor.

'It is of no consequence if you believe me or not,' the doctor smirked bending down until he stood nose to nose with Sam, 'you are mine subject twenty-two get used to it.'

'No.' Sam pushed the word out he could feel his strength waning with each passing second but he didn't want to back down, it was too important to stay stubborn, stay himself.

'You are subject twenty-two, you are the property of the Institute and are mine to use as I see fit.'

'No!'

'Yes subject twenty-two, and the sooner you learn that the easier it will be for you.' Tobias hissed turning away; he went to a table just out of Sam's line of sight.

'No ... never.' Sam grunted.

'That is enough subject twenty-two.'

'Sam ... my ... name ... is ... Sam.'

Tobias Schlatter gripped the edge of the bench and forced himself to calm down, after a few minutes he shook himself and then picked up a syringe, he didn't want to use the serum, but subject twenty-two's continuing defiance must stop; he must be compliant before the next presentation.

Stalking up to the young man he held the needle in front of Sam's eyes making sure that the young man saw it, 'this is because you refuse to comply with simple instructions and continue to defy me at all times. This is you fault.'

'No.' Sam ground out his eyes widening at the sight of the dripping needle.

'Last chance already went subject twenty-two when you defied me,' Tobias said twisting his fingers in Sam's hair; he pulled hard exposing the lean and slender neck. Sam winced as he felt the needle break through his skin numbing his mind and silencing his thoughts.

'What are you called?'

'Subject twenty-two.' Sam replied dully.

'What are you called?'

'Subject twenty-two.'

'What are you called?'

'Subject twenty-two.'

'Do you have any other name you are called?'

Sam paused, he could feel panic and confusion rising in him, he so wanted to say Sam Winchester but it remained stuck deep within him, 'subject twenty-two.' He whispered his eyes flaring with anger but whatever was in the drug forced him to comply.

'Excellent, now subject twenty-two answer questions about your abilities.'

'Yes sir.'

'When did you start experiencing them?'

'Two years ago.'

'Have you always experienced physical discomfort after each event?'

'Yes.'

'Have they ever been wrong?'

'No.'

'Can you change the outcome?'

'Sometimes.'

'Do you have any other abilities?'

'Telekinesis.'

'How often have you used this ability?'

'Only a couple of times, no control of it.'

'Is there a trigger?'

'High emotion and fear.' Inwardly Sam flinched as he answered each question truthfully, unable to stop himself as the drugs continued to snake around his mind.

'Anything else?'

'No.'

Tobias stood silent for a moment watching the warring going on across Sam's face, he could tell the toll each answer cost the young man, it won't be much longer and he will have broken subject twenty-two completely and then he will be able to assimilate the subject with the others.

'Very good subject twenty-two, about to commence test four,' the doctor moved around behind Sam and pushed his captive until he could see what the unseen bench held. A series of objects lined up looked innocuous enough but then he saw a small monitor hooked up to a video player.

'Test four, subject twenty-two's telekinetic power,' the doctor moved around to stand behind Sam once again but this time he moved close enough to push a brace like contraption around Sam's head effectively immobilising him. Then he placed the electrodes and patches on his forehead, scalp, temples, throat, and chest.

'Test four commencing now.' He pressed a button on remote control and immediately the screen flickered on. Images of bodies filled the screen; some mutilated beyond recognition, then horrific scenes of warfare, car accidents, and abused children. Tobias noted the rise in Sam's respirations, blood pressure, and emotions and excitedly recorded the results. Then he hit another button and the room filled with matching sounds, screams of pain, and babies crying. Sam tried to turn away from the images but the brace made it impossible. 'Close your eyes subject twenty-two and I will tape them open again.' Tobias hissed in his ear as he watched the monitors rising in line with the subject's anxiety.

The screen suddenly went blank and Sam let out a deep breath, terrified at possible consequences he didn't move anything, but then it flickered and another image started playing out. 'Dean!' Sam screamed watching as masked men started beating Dean, some using weapons, others using their bare fists as they gradually beat him to death. The screams filled Sam's ears deafening him, it was Dean's voice, it was Dean on the screen, and they were killing Dean because of him. 'No!' he roared, the objects on the table started to shake, as did the equipment in the room.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

CHAPTER 4 - What Are You Called?

Startled Tobias watched as the smaller objects flew across the room, but then the brace holding Sam's head fell apart, the cuffs shattered and Sam stood in the centre of the maelstrom of flying objects, paper, books, small pieces of machinery. His eyes shone with a dark light as he stared at the doctor. As quickly as the created storm started it stopped and Sam slumped lifelessly to the floor his body shaking with unshed tears. Dean's dead and there's nothing more he could do except offer himself to the darkness and wish that Grace can't bring him back. 'I'm coming big brother,' the whisper passed his lips as his eyes fluttered shut.

Tobias shook himself out of his stupor and stared around the room in shock, everything including the furniture was scattered like pieces of litter on the wind. All of the glass screens of the monitors were shattered as well as the windows.

Guards stood inside the now open door staring in disbelief at the carnage, 'are you alright Doctor Schlatter?'

'Yes, yes more than alright do see you what it did with just its mind?'

'Subject twenty-two?'

'Yes!' Tobias yelped excitedly as he crouched down in front of Sam and checked his vital signs. 'Take it back to its cell, when subject twenty-one is completely rested place them together so it can be healed.'

'Then what doctor?'

'I have found the trigger to controlling subject twenty-two, when it is fully assimilated and trained it will be a leading force for the new wave. It is to be given full rations this evening and allow it to have a new top.'

'Yes Doctor.'

'Oh and Summers.'

Yes doctor?' the burly guard looked up at the doctor from his crouch next to Sam.

'I do not want subject twenty-two hurt in anyway now unless I expressly order it or it is required for it's tests and examinations. I am making it your responsibility from now on, something happens to subject twenty-two then the same will happen to you.'

'I understand completely Doctor,' Summers said slipping his arms under Sam's bony form, 'come on kid ... subject twenty-two.' Summers carried Sam out of the room without looking back, still in awe of the power of this kid's mind. The others all had strong powers but none of them had done anything to match that carnage. Even those more experienced with the telekinesis.

Sam moaned and shifted slightly as Summers tugged a shirt over his head and then again, when the guard lowered him onto the hard bunk. 'No ... more.'

'Don't worry kid, you're not gonna get hurt again for now.' Summers said as he stared down at Sam's pale features. The was the first contact he had had with the boy since they brought him in. Normally Summers worked with the assimilated psychics but after the rough treatment dealt out by the other guards assigned to the new arrivals Summers found himself here.

Not much older than his own younger brother, Summers felt a twinge of guilt at the way the boy had been used so violently up until now.

'Well at least while I'm around no one else is gonna hurt you kid.'

'S-Sam, name's Sam.' Sam croaked out trying to focus on the man's face.

'Sam listen to me carefully, you have to learn to curb your stubbornness, don't say your name to anyone else. To them you're subject twenty-two and that's it. For me though I can call you Sam when we're alone okay?'

Sam nodded his head confused at the sudden niceness offered, 'why?'

'Coz I got a kid brother your age and well let's just say that I don't agree with the way they force you psychics to do whatever you do.'

'Cold,' Sam whispered as he started to shiver, Summers cursed under his breath and hurried out to find a better blanket than the thin and holey one provided.

'Sam?' Grace's voice came from deep within her cell, she sounded tired but pain-free.

'Grace ... you okay?'

'Why did you stop the healing today?'

'Killing ... you.' Sam pushed out through his chattering teeth, 'ah my head.' Sam winced and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Sam?' Grace called again her voice filled with panic.

'Ah my head ... it hurts ... ahhh.' Sam toppled off the bench as a new vision assaulted his senses.

_Flashes of bright light blinded him, faceless bodies circled him, and laughter filled the air. As the flashes cleared, he watched as they kept beating Dean, Sam screamed and ran for his brother an invisible chain around his throat prevented him from reaching Dean. He caught Dean's eyes as smoke filled the room, the glowing embers of a fire circled Dean. The flames licked the walls creeping upwards like a vine towards the ceiling. 'Dean.' Sam screamed again as the faceless bodies started to catch fire, the stench of burning flesh nauseating Sam. The chain gave finally and Sam ran to his brother, reaching out their fingertips meeting before unseen forces pulled them apart._

Sam opened his eyes and winced at the brightness in the room, he stared at the worried face of his guard, 'Dean, I have to find Dean.' Sam said urgently, struggling to stand.

'Whoa you're not going anywhere Sam.' Summers placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and pushed him onto the bunk.

'I have to find Dean now.' Sam insisted pushing against the stronger man.

'Listen to me, did you have a vision?' Summers asked glancing around to see if anyone was lurking behind them.

'Yeah, I – I ... saw Dean. My brother.' Sam wept brokenly, curling in on himself; he pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed. 'They killed him.'

* * *

Dean sat back and finished his last beer, grudgingly he had to admit that the picnic was really good and he did feel a lot better having a full stomach of seemingly healthy food he watched Sandy through slitted eyes as she cleared away the last of the food. She had been chatty enough, chatting about everything and anything as long as it didn't have Sam or the institute in it. 

Sighing deeply he drained the bottle and stood up offering to help with the dishes, 'oh no Dean please you just relax I'll get rid of these and make a pot of coffee,' Sandy smiled brightly disappearing into the kitchen.

Dean glanced down at his watch, this was the longest lunch break in history for a diner waitress, suspicious of her already his internal alarm started to sound, he looked at his watch again, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. They had been picnicking for the last nine hours. He remembered starting the picnic with her, they chatted, he remembered eating something nice and then some desert. And then sitting back finishing his beer.

Taking a step towards the kitchen Dean felt himself listing to his right side, holding onto the back of the sofa he tried again but his lower body just didn't want to respond. While he stood, still he felt alright but as soon as he tried to walk, he found his knees like jelly and falling to his right side again.

'How do you like your coffee?' Sandy asked breezing through the door again ignoring Dean's obvious distress.

'What did you do to me Sandy?' Dean snapped holding onto the couch as another urge to topple hit him, his balance all over the place frustrating him to the point of letting his anger at the woman loose. 'What happened this afternoon, I'm missing like five hours, what the freaking hell is going on?'

'Dean please let me help you sit down first,' Sandy replied calmly, she placed the tray holding the coffee pot, mugs on the table, and went back to Dean's side. Looping her arm around his waist, she guided him to one of the overstuffed chairs.

'Tell the what the hell is going on Sandy now.'

'Or what Dean?' She smiled prettily, 'coffee?'

'Talk to me damn it, what did you do drug the food?'

'Oh nothing as crass as that,' Sandy said handing him a steaming hot mug of black coffee, 'drink it, it will help with the side effects.'

'What side effects?' Dean demanded, 'quit with the Carol Brady routine and start explaining yourself.'

'Oh very well, if you insist. You looked exhausted and I know you're not sleeping, I hear you pacing your room at night, so I thought that I'd slip you a couple of sleeping tablets in your beer.'

'Sleeping pills?'

'Yep, you just looked so tired and I thought that it would be the best way for you to get some decent rest.' Sandy explained calmly sipping her coffee she crossed her legs and regarded Dean with a level stare. 'You do look a lot better.'

'How long was I out?'

'Umm let's see oh all up about five hours I guess, long enough for me to get back to work and finish my shift.'

Dean growled and ran his hand over his face wiping away invisible webs that only he could feel. 'Do you realise that Sam could be dead? They could have killed him in those five hours and I had no way of saving him.'

'I don't think they will kill him Dean.'

'Why would you say that Sandy?'

'They are a research institution, I have been a paid volunteer there myself. A way to earn some quick cash and they pay well too.'

'Volunteer for what?'

'Usually a drug therapy that is ready for human trials, sometimes it is to try a test out before they use it on their main subjects.'

'When was the last time you were there Sandy?'

'Umm about a week before you came to town.' Sandy cocked her head to one side and regarded Dean with a thoughtful look, 'you don't think that I had anything to do with Sam's disappearance do you Dean?'

'No, no it's just ... you took me by surprise that's all.' Dean mumbled blushing slightly.

'I am sorry Dean but I thought I was helping,' Sandy said hurt showing in her eyes.

'Hey, hey it's okay I'm sorry I shouldn't be yelling at you, just that I don't do ...this... that well.'

'Do what?'

'Recover from sleeping pills I don't remember taking.' Dean grinned and picked up his coffee again. 'This really is good coffee Sandy, thanks.'

'My pleasure,' Sandy beamed her smile at him, her eyes lighting up, 'I can cook dinner for you too.'

'No ... no thanks Sandy I don't think I could eat anything else today and I do have to get going, I've got a couple of leads.'

'Sure no problem, I'm ah going to be home for the rest of the evening anyway.'

Dean finished his coffee, grabbed his leather jacket and car keys, and still on shaky legs made it outside to the impala. Sliding in behind the steering wheel, he sat watching the house for a moment. Sandy passed the window talking animatedly on her mobile.

Driving into town Dean ran the conversation he had with Sandy through his thoughts again, all of his instincts told him not to trust her but there was something. Something about her that begged trust.

He pulled in front of the town's only shopping centre and went to buy himself some new clothes if he was going to pull his plan off he had to look the part.

The next morning Dean stood staring at himself in the mirror, he fidgeted once again with the collar and tie hating suits with a passion, 'suck it up Dean it's for Sam.' he growled to himself.

Picking up the folder with his newly constructed resume, new identification and a new past created on the laptop he was almost ready to go. Heading out to the kitchen he found Sandy getting ready for work.

'Wow you look great Dean,'she said her eyes wide with appreciation,' what's with the suit, and the new look?'

'Following a strong lead and have to look the part.' Dean gave her a flash of his infamous grin, 'running late I'll see you later Sandy.' He said over his shoulder as he hurried out the door.

Sandy stood watching him drive away a frown creasing her pretty face, picking up her mobile phone she hit a speed dial number and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

* * *

Dean pulled up at the gates of the institute and waited for the guard to appear, within two minutes a uniformed strongly built man appeared at the driver's side window. 

'Can I help you?'

'Yeah ah hi there,' Dean smiled up at the man, 'the name is Dylan Hunt I have an appointment with a Mister Sloane at nine-thirty.'

'Alright, go through the gates keep driving until you come to a fork in the road follow the left one to the visitor's car park.' The guard slapped a temporary visitor's pass on Dean's windscreen and then handed him a smaller version to clip onto his jacket. 'No computers, mobiles or other recordable devices allowed, if you have any of these items I strongly suggest that you lock them in your trunk.'

'Thanks ah Dave,' Dean answered taking the pass and clipping it onto the jacket's lapel. 'Wish me luck I got myself a job interview.'

'Yeah whatever,' Dave the guard hit a button on his belt and the heavy gates started to slide open. 'Make sure you adhere to what I said, visitor's car park to the left and no recordable devices.'

'Got it thanks again Dave.' Dean waved and started to drive down the winding driveway. He watched his rear vision mirror as Dave the guard stood watching him and writing down the car registration. As he drove slowly along the roadway he noticed the security cameras lining the sides, one every few meters as he neared the fork in the road he slowed down a little more and checked the right hand turn first. A solid gate barred any entry into the area and a card machine made it clear that you needed to swipe a card of some sort to gain access.

Finding a parking space was easy considering that the impala was the only car in the visitor's parking area. Placing the laptop, his mobile in his boot Dean made out as though he was complying with all requests while he hid two knives and a small handgun under his clothes. Straightening up he slid the glasses on, picked up his knapsack, and used the sling strap freeing his hands.

Two guard stations later and an escorted walk through the compound gardens towards the main building Dean finally gained entry into the institute. 'Wow some set up here,' he grinned to his guide.

'Yes it is, some very sensitive research goes on here, and there are a lot of people who want to get their hands on it.' The guide explained holding a door open, 'please go through to the next door Mister Hunt.'

'Thanks,' Dean stepped into the building and immediately felt the change in temperature; he waited for his eyes to adjust to the duller lighting and then took in the foyer. A large receptionists desk stood directly in front of the doors, three sets of doors behind it, all closed and none signed. Just numbered one, two, and, three.

An aquarium, the size of the wall dominated the area, filled with large tropical fish it made it both soothing and unsettling at the sametime.

To the right rows of comfortable chairs and couches scattered around signified the waiting area, a coffee table laden with books and magazines stood in the middle and a door marked for unisex toilets in the far wall was the only signed door.

'Okay this is where I leave you Mister Hunt, good luck,' the guide said depositing Dean at the receptionists.

'Thanks for all your help, hopefully we'll see each other around.' Dean grinned before turning his attention to the beautiful young woman dressed all in white sitting behind the desk. Her black hair, cut in a stylish shoulder length bob glistened in the soft overhead lighting and her blue eyes that dark they appeared black.

'Hello Mister Hunt, I'm Trudy please take a seat and I will let Mister Sloane's assistant know that you have arrived.'

'Thanks Trudy.' Dean winked at her and sat down, sinking into the plush cushions comfortably.

A few minutes later a mature woman came striding out of one of the doors behind Trudy and headed towards Dean. Very officious looking, she wore a white business suit, practical shoes and had her hair pulled back into a bun, showing the first signs of grey around her temples and fringe. 'Mister Hunt I am Delia Stone, Mister Sloane's personal assistant would you care to come with me please.'

'Nice to meet you ... Delia.' Dean said immediately slipping into the role of a nervous job applicant. 'I have to admit that ... I'm kinda nervous about meeting Mister Sloane, you know the big guy has a huge reputation.'

'Really?' Delia replied dryly pretending to be interested in Dean's inane babbling.

'I – I just hope that I will live up to his expectations.'

'Yes well ... please have a seat and I will go and let Mister Sloane know that you are here.'

Instead of sitting though Dean prowled the office of Sloane's PA, he took mental note of the books stacked neatly on the shelves, seemingly untouched. The lush green plants scattered around the room and the white roses sitting on Delia's desk.

'Please come in Mister Hunt.' Delia said breaking into Dean's reverie.

Dean stared around at the ornate and rich looking furniture and fixtures in the office of Julian Sloane, President of the Institute. Wiping his hands on his thighs he took a deep breath and went over to the silver haired man sitting behind the desk.

'Nice to meet you Mister Sloane,' Dean enthused, but deep down wishing it was Sam doing the geek thing not Dean.

'Ah yes young Mister Hunt, I received your application this morning, excellent references and experience. Tell me why do you want to work at Cold Haven?'

'Research is my life Mister Sloane, throughout college I followed the work of your institute and the amazing breakthroughs you have had here. After graduation I wanted to get an internship here, I even turned another one down in the hope that I could get this one.'

'You are very eager aren't you, I like that, a passion for research is a wonderful gift Mister Hunt.'

'Thank you Sir,' Dean blushed appropriately.

'Very good, now we do extremely sensitive and at times controversial work here but we get results. If awarded the internship you will be required to sign a confidentiality agreement, you are not to speak to anyone about the institute outside of here. What we do here stays here is that understood?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Excellent, Mister Hunt tell me what do you think of the paranormal? Psychic phenomena? Metaphysics anything like that?'

'Personally Sir, I find those subjects more than just interesting, it does disturb me a little that there are people out there with these supposed abilities and have no training, or guidance in using them. It can be a frightening prospect but the research aspect is so enticing, finding out how it happens and why, and how to harness it for the greater good that is a personal goal of mine.'

'Have you had personal experience with any of these 'gifted' people?'

'Once Sir, and it was not a good experience,' Dean sighed and shook his head lowering his gaze to stare at the carpet, 'my, my sister went to one of those so-called psychics ... I'm sorry Sir it is too painful.'

'Yes I am sorry Mister Hunt, just for clarification though hypothetically speaking if you were employed as an intern and part of your duties was to study a psychic using any means necessary to find out how, what and why ... what would you do?'

'Do my job Sir.' Dean replied without flinching he looked up and met the older man's direct stare, 'if they are here to be studied then that is what is to be done, sometimes the lines blur when it is for the greater good.'

'Well spoken Mister Hunt, now if you will like to come with me I will give you a short tour of our facility.'

'Certainly Sir.'

Dean followed the man through a panelled door and down a narrow corridor to another building, 'this is where we do most of our human studies,' Sloane explained waving a hand dismissively at the doors leading to the more public areas. Although you will be expected to work in each area, you will be based in the more private studies down this way.' Sloane led Dean to another building across the courtyard, the one he saw Sam coming from with the guards when they beat him, glancing down he caught a glimpse of dried blood on the footpath and his stomach lurched uncontrollably.

They entered the smaller building and immediately Dean noticed the sterility of it all, everything in it was white, from the floor to the ceilings to carpeting to the furnishings; everything was cold, white and sterile.

Swallowing hard Dean focused on the older man, trying to ignore the feeling of dread shrouding him.

'If you would sign this book please Mister Hunt, I require a record of everyone who uses this facility. For security reasons of course.'

Certainly Sir,' Dean acquiesced glancing up at the security camera directly above the book.

'This is where we do most of our groundbreaking research on psychic phenomena here ... for the protection of all the participants they are known only as subject and then their number, this way they remain completely anonymous to those working here and other inmates.'

'I was told that you also take paid volunteers here?'

'Yes, yes we do however, they do not participate in these tests unless they exhibit true ability. Currently we have twenty-two participants on record although tragically we lost three of them, two in a horrific accident and the other natural causes.'

'That is a shame Sir.'

'Yes we do get attached to some of them,' Sloane shook his head and led Dean down towards the cells. 'This is where we house them throughout their stay here, we have found it easier to keep them separate as some can use their abilities to exert power over others, so for their own safety we created these cells.'

'How many do you have stay here at any one time?'

'Depending on what testing is being done we can have anywhere from two through to ten, no more than that though.'

'And the others where are they kept while they are not required?'

'We house them in a communal house with all single cells of course.'

'Of course, you have a very impressive set up here Mister Sloane.' Dean gushed looking around wide eyed. 'Who is this?'

'Ah yes subject twenty-one she is one of our favourites, twenty-one is a touch healer and she comes in quite ... handy at times.'

'I bet,' Dean grinned, 'oh I see that you have another one in this cell.'

'Yes one of our newest arrivals, subject twenty-two ... he is still adjusting to his life here but he improves with each day. He is a very strong psychic with precognition and telekinesis.'

Dean forced himself to keep a neutral look on his face when he stared down at his caged baby brother. Sam lay sleeping on the hard bench bed. His lanky frame too long for it and his feet dangled over the edge. His face bore faint bruises and Dean could make out the dark bags and rings under Sam's eyes, the pallor of his skin and the shallow breathing. 'Is he alright he looks fevered.'

'Yes, yes apparently he has been a little ill and the doctors have given him a sedative to help him sleep and relax. They often have adverse reactions to the first round of tests, but they soon become used to their regime.'

'Ah okay, this is state of the art stuff isn't it?'

'Yes it is, you have a good eye Mister Hunt.'

At the mention of hunt, Sam stirred and slitted his eyes open, pain-filled and dull they focused on Dean's face, shock, and then recognition crossed his face. Frantic that Sam would give him away Dean deliberately turned his back on his baby brother and followed Sloane towards the next section without looking back. His heavy heart thudded painfully against his chest. The look on Sam's face said it all. The fire in Sam's belly, the fire to ignite his desire to live and to fight had gone out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - Welcome to Cold Haven Mr Hunt

Dean yawned and stretched sipping his coffee he readjusted his binoculars and watched the compound carefully for any signs of Sam. The interview was two days ago and he still hadn't heard anything, frustration built as did his growing anxiety for his brother's health. Sam had given up, he could tell even in that brief moment during the tour. If he didn't get him out soon, he would lose him forever and that was not an option.

The incessant ringing of his mobile phone made Dean jump and spill his coffee on his legs yelping as the scalding liquid soaked through the denim. 'Yes?' he snapped a little harsher than he normally would.

'Mr Hunt? Dylan Hunt?' a woman asked barely concealing her displeasure in her voice.

'Yes sorry, I'm Dylan Hunt.' Dean said trying to mop the spilt drink at the same time.

'This is Delia Stone, Mister Sloane's personal assistant.'

'Oh yes hello Ms Stone nice to hear from you.'

'Yes well, it seems that Mister Sloane does have a position on staff here at the Cold Haven Institute if you are still interested.'

'Yes, yes I am very interested.'

'Very good, then be at the front gates at seven hundred hours sharp.'

'Tomorrow at seven got it, I will be there for sure thanks Ms Stone.'

'Very good then good day Mister Hunt I will see you in the morning.'

* * *

Grace sat back and stared at Sam confused, for the third day in a row he steadfastly refused her healing him completely. Allowing only enough for him to function and to abate her own symptoms. 

'Why Sam?'

'No Grace, I am not going to let you get so sick healing me anymore. That last time nearly killed you.'

'And you Sam,' she replied holding his hand tightly she ran her thumb pad over his knuckles. 'I can feel your strength Sam; it's like a drug so enticing.'

'Like yours Grace.' Sam said thickly cupping her face with his free hand, 'I feel so strong when I am with you.' His voice husky with unshed emotion Sam bent his head down and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips.

The power between them surged filling the air with static electricity, 'you are the only reason why I am still alive now.' Sam whispered against her moist lips.

'Please Sam don't be so sad,' Grace said as she kissed him, taking her time she traced his lips with the tip of her tongue before sliding it between them. With a guttural moan, Sam slid his arms around Grace's shoulders and pulled her in closer deepening the kiss.

Rough hands grabbed Grace by the hair and yanked her away from Sam, shattering their moment into tiny shards, Grace cried out as they roughly threw her against the wall. While two guards bore down on Sam, 'No leave her alone,' Sam cried out rushing at the bigger men, 'don't touch her.'

'Get her back to her own cell.' One of the guards ordered just as Sam's right fist connected with his jaw. 'Son of a ...' swinging around he straight armed Sam across his throat causing him to drop to his knees gasping desperately for air. Grace screamed as she felt each blow and kick as they pummelled away at Sam, who now lay unconscious and vulnerable on the floor, his own blood pooling around him;

'What the hell is going on here?' Summers bellowed as he raced down the short hallway skidding to a stop at the open door to Sam's cell. 'Get off him now.'

'Found it and the bitch at each other,' one of the guards spat out annoyed at having their fun interrupted.

'Get off him now,' Summers ordered again, 'report to Doctor Schlatter immediately.'

'Where do you get off giving us orders?'

'When I am in charge of the new arrivals and when I can do to you what you're doing to him ... is that clear.'

'Why? It's just a freak!' the guard snarled aiming one last kick at Sam's back as he walked away, a smile of grim satisfaction on his face. 'Oh you had better check your other little pet Summers, it aint looking too good either.'

The four men left laughing at their latest round of fun, 'she sobbed and begged but loved it,' the fourth one bragged still doing up his trousers. 'She aint gonna want him now she's tasted the real thing.'

'The real thing? Get a grip Jonesy, since when are you the real thing?'

'Why jealous are ya Stan?' Jonesy laughed and pushed the other man in the back.

Summers crouched down next to Sam and checked his pulse thankfully he was still alive, as gently as he could he picked the younger man up and laid him down on the hard bed before going to check on Grace.

Grace lay huddled in a corner, naked from the waist down she curled tighter in on herself when she saw Summers walk into her cell. 'Please no more.' She cried her eyes wide and filled with unshed tears.

'Sh it's alright Grace, I'm not going to hurt you anymore,' Summers said holding his hands out, palms up and fingers flat in the most unthreatening posture he could use he crouched down to look at her. 'Ah damn Grace I am so sorry.'

'Sam? I can feel him, he's dying isn't he?' Grace whispered forgetting her own pain and humiliation as she absorbed Sam's.

'He's not doing too good they really worked him over.' Summers admitted.

'Help me get up please.' Grace started to uncurl herself, 'my pants?'

'Here but Grace you're not strong enough to heal Sam, you're badly hurt too.'

'No, no please it makes me ill if I can feel them and can't reach them.' Grace muttered feeling better once she was able to put her pants back on. 'Take me to him please?'

With a heavy sigh, Summers picked Grace up and carried her into the other room, placing her on the bed next to Sam.

As Summers watched in awe while Grace steadied herself and placed each hand on Sam, healing him slowly from the inside out, Tobias arrived and watched the healing a small smile on his face.

At first, he had been appalled and furious with the guards but then the scientist in him took over and he decided he wanted to see what would happen this time with the healing. Now that the two subjects wanted to mate, thoughts of a breeding program filled his mind, the idea of breeding his own psychics, trained from infancy to become the perfect agents, their usage incomprehensible it was so great, the idea made him salivate, and he felt his growing erection harden.

Sam's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Grace pushing himself up against the wall, 'no! Grace no more.' He panted out, 'I don't want to be healed.'

'Sam please let me help you,' Grace begged weakly, the effort already taking most of her life force.

'No, please Summers take her away,' Sam turned to his new friend imploring him silently, when he froze staring just behind Summer's shoulder. Turning around the guard faced Doctor Tobias Schlatter.

'How long have you been standing there Doctor?' Summers asked suspiciously.

'Just long enough to see the healing process; it never ceases to amaze me,' Schlatter answered, 'why is it refusing the healing though?'

'Subject twenty-two shows compassion for twenty-one, it doesn't want twenty-one to die at its expense.'

'True empathy is such a wasted gift.' Schlatter sighed, 'very well take subject twenty-one back to its cell and then clean twenty-two up and bring him to me in the main lab, the new assistant arrives in the morning and I want to go over a few things this evening.'

Summers carried Grace back to her cell and made her as comfortable as possible before hurrying back to Sam.

'You should have let me die.' Sam shot out as soon as the older man returned.

'Grace wouldn't let me, she could feel your pain, and it was making her sick.'

'It's not fair Summers, she doesn't deserve this.'

'Neither of you do.' Summers said sadly, 'come on kiddo I have to get you cleaned up you've been summoned.'

* * *

Sam meekly followed Summers back to the lab early the next morning, the session the previous evening took a lot out of Sam and he finally stopped fighting the doctor, even Summers couldn't get Sam to utter a single word when he took him back to his cell.

Now, just as dawn broke over the institute subject twenty-two took Sam's broken mind and formed a protective shell around it, it allowed the numbness to descend and for the turmoil, anxiety and panic to filter away through the blankness.

Summers kept glancing at his young charge dismayed at his sudden change in demeanour. Whatever the doctor did to him in that last session broke Sam's spirit completely. The boy didn't even answer to Sam anymore, only turned dull eyes to whoever called him subject twenty-two.

'Good morning Summers, subject twenty-two.' Doctor Tobias Schlatter greeted them at the door of the main labs. 'And how is our star performer this morning?'

'Subject twenty-two is completely compliant Doctor,' Summers reported tonelessly, 'it has been silent and now only answers to subject twenty-two.'

'Excellent, let's see how we do this morning. Subject twenty-two strip off your clothes and place yourself on the examination table.' The doctor ordered watching closely as Sam moved almost robotically. Undressing first and then moving to the exam table he laid down without blinking his eyes once.

'Excellent, what are you called?'

'Subject twenty-two.'

'What are you called?'

'Subject twenty-two.'

'Excellent, no hesitation at all,' the doctor noted everything down and then proceeded to give Sam a thorough examination. 'Subject twenty-two still shows signs of the beating it received yesterday. Bruising around the kidney area the most prominent.' The doctor stopped recording when he heard a soft tapping on the door, 'come in,' he yelled annoyed at the interruption.

'Your new assistant Doctor Schlatter,' Delia Stone marched in with a young man following close behind. 'He is the one Mister Sloane explained to you about.'

'Very good thank you Ms Stone,' the doctor nodded as he regarded the file she handed him. Without another word, the officious woman strode out of the lab leaving Dean standing just inside the door.

'Mister Hunt is it?' Doctor Schlatter closed the distance between him and Dean easily in two strides, 'well Mister Hunt your ass is now mine.'

'Excuse me?'

'You are to do whatever I order you to do, without question.' Tobias continued, 'you will speak only when spoken too unless you must ask a question. Think about your questions carefully Mister Hunt I do not tolerate ineptness, rudeness, tardiness or incessant and inane questions.'

'Yes Doctor.' Dean said trying to sound eager, 'what would you like to me to do first?'

'Very good, I am in the middle of examining a subject before its next round of tests; you will take all notes as well as recording my findings.'

'Yes Sir.'

The doctor nodded his head and then indicated for Dean to follow him, 'this is subject twenty-two it is undergoing the next phase of it's induction.'

Dean stared in dismay down at Sam lying passively on the table, 'excuse me doctor but may I ask why is he not restrained?'

'Restraints no longer become necessary when the subjects assimilate, as you will see they are quite pliable after a while.' The doctor continued to do the examination while Dean tried to ignore the fact that it was his baby brother lying there, 'hang in there Sammy, I'm gonna get you out of here.' The only thought running through his mind.

'Very good now Mister Hunt, the next phase in subject twenty-two's treatment is to find out exactly what gifts he harbours.' The doctor explained as he fixed small electrodes and patches to Sam's forehead, temples, and chest. 'Some of course only have limited abilities but there are quite a few who have abilities that lay dormant and need the right stimuli to bring them out.'

'And you think that subject twenty-two is one of these?'

'Yes, yes it has already shown signs of precognition, telekinesis, and empathy it will be interesting to see what else is lurking there.'

Risking a glance down at Sam's face, Dean felt his heart sink when he saw no recognition in Sam's eyes. 'So how do you do this?' he asked clearing his throat.

'You are very eager aren't you Mister Hunt.'

'Just here to learn from the best, Doctor Schlatter.'

'Very good Mister Hunt, you can conduct the first test yourself.' Tobias said watching the young man closely, 'do you think you can do that?'

'What do you want me to do Doctor?' Dean asked over the pounding of his heart.

'We have already established that the subject can easily move objects with its mind so now we are going to see if it can create things with its mind.'

'Create things?'

'Yes, now for the first test place this hood over the subject's head,' Tobias passed a silky black hood to Dean, 'it cannot hear or see anything once it is on.'

Dean held his breath and tried to quell the tremors in his hand as he slipped the hood over Sam's head and fastened it around his neck. He noticed the quickening of Sam's breathing as panic started to set in.

'Mister Hunt are you still with me?' Tobias snapped, 'if you cannot stomach this then say so now and I will have you sent to another part of...'

'No, no Doctor it is fine, so what next?'

'Take the subject to the far wall and place its wrists in the cuffs, it must not be able to move away from the wall.'

Dean pulled Sam as carefully as he could from the table and gripping his arm tightly guided him to the far wall, gritting his teeth as he fastened the cuffs around Sam's already too thin wrists.

'Very good now Mister Hunt I want you to ignite the fire directly in front of the subject.'

'Ignite the fire?' Dean blinked in shock, 'I am sorry Doctor but why a fire?'

'As this is your first day I will allow your first and only questioning my methods. This is to see what kind of self-preservation this subject has. Only able to feel the heat from the fire and sense the danger, we will soon find out if it can either erect a barrier between it and the fire or produce some sort of extinguisher effect to put it out.'

Dean bit down on his tongue and complied with the doctor's orders, terrified at what would happen to Sam if he didn't.

'Transcribe the event Mister Hunt, I do not want anything to be missed.'

'Subject has started to hyperventilate,' Dean started with a shaky voice, 'it has sensed the fire.'

A hoarse scream filled the air as the flames licked at Sam's bare legs, 'Doctor please subject twenty-two is not responding.' Dean cried out desperately as he watched in horror as the flames burnt Sam's flesh.

'Give it time Mister Hunt.' The Doctor snapped back enjoying the show immensely.

Sam screamed again, his chest heaving with each torturous gasp of air, a wind picked up from nowhere, sending papers and smaller pieces of furniture spiralling around the room. Wide-eyed Dean whispered into the recorder describing everything that was happening as the wind moved the flames away from Sam directing them instead to the doctor's direction.

'Atta boy Sammy.' Dean thought forcing himself not to grin he kept recording the event, dictating every thing happening.

The doctor jumped backwards and called for the guards to come with the fire extinguishers, within moments the fire was out and the winds died down, leaving only an echoing breeze caressing Sam.

'Remove the hood and give the subject a cursory examination Mister Hunt.' The doctor ordered, 'I will return in a few moments. It is to remain cuffed to the wall by the way.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean snapped out as he dropped the clipboard and tape recorder and hurried over to Sam. Gently he took the hood off Sam and dropped it on the floor, looking up he cupped Sam's face in his hands and tried to get his brother to focus on him.

All of his natural instincts of survival seemed to dissipate with he saw Sam, instead of acting vigilant he let his guard down. 'Sammy can you hear me?'

'I am called subject twenty-two.' Sam replied tonelessly.

'No, no you are Sam Winchester, you're my brother.' Dean whispered desperately.

'I am subject twenty-two.' Sam repeated, blinking slowly he dropped his gaze to the floor and remained silent standing submissively in front of Dean.

'Very good Mister Hunt, now it is time to step up the testing.' Tobias announced as he breezed back into the room. 'Physical endurance.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

* * *

CHAPTER 6 - Physical Endurance or Death?

Mister Sloane and the other board members watched the interaction with the brothers with an undisguised intrigue. The observation room though crowded gave all of the men a clear view of the lab and the testing of subject twenty-two.

'Ha he has no idea who his brother is,' one man exclaimed excitedly, 'this is better than we thought Mister Sloane.'

'Yes, yes but it is only a beginning.' Sloane said thoughtfully, 'Delia bring Tobias in here.' He said into the intercom.

Within seconds, Tobias knocked on the door and walked in, standing next to Sloane they watched Dean trying to rouse Sam. 'Interesting Mister Sloane, this is working well ... in fact better than what we thought.'

'Yes, yes I am very happy but I want to step this up one notch. That little upstart thinks that he has us fooled with his inane attempt to hide his identity.' Sloane muttered more to himself than to Tobias. 'Has the brother shown any indication of dormant abilities?'

'No Sir, he passed through the initial testing during his induction without incident, if he has any powers there are more of a hunter, predator nature an alpha male as you will, he has an obsessive tendency to protect the weak, which includes his brother.'

'Excuse me doctor but just exactly how did you come to this?'

'During every employee's induction they have to go through a series of tests and psychological profiles before they are allowed to work here,' Sloane explained slightly impatiently. 'The brother was placed in the normal induction room with the others and was given the same testing as the others, he received no special treatment although we were already well aware of who he is.'

'Ah and during this process they are also tested for any signs of psychic ability?' the same man asked.

'Yes, yes now is there anything else or can we get on with the matter at hand?' Sloane glared at the men almost daring them to speak up, and then he turned to Tobias a small cold smile playing on his thin lips. 'Physical endurance is the next test?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Have the brother deal out the beating. If subject twenty-two is completely assimilated then it will not be aware of who is hurting him, the focus will be on how he protects himself. This is also a test for the older brother just to see how far he is willing to take his little charade.'

* * *

Dean straightened when he heard the doctor return and busied himself with his note taking, taking surreptitious glances at Sam whenever he could but there was no visible reaction out of Sam at all. 

'Mister Hunt are you still with me?' Tobias asked keeping a carefully guarded look on his face.

'Yes Sir.' Dean asked a frown forming on his face, something felt wrong. He may not have Sam's sixth sense or whatever but he did know when something was about to get very hinkey.

'Very good replace the hood over subject twenty-two's head,' Tobias ordered acting as though this was going to be another normal test he turned his back and fiddled with his computer for a few minutes.

Dean took a deep breath and with a heavy heart picked up the hood and stood in front of Sam for a moment, glancing over his shoulder he noticed that the doctor turned away from them, taking the brief reprieve Dean stared up at Sam's eyes, they were wide but had a vacant look in them. Sighing heavily Dean lifted the hood and went to put it over Sam's head when he saw the glimmer of recognition in Sam's eyes fire for the briefest of seconds before the vacant stare was back.

Slipping the hood over his brother's face was fast becoming one of the hardest things that Dean had ever done in his life. Turning he cleared his throat and waited for further instruction determined to play this thing out until he could free Sammy.

'Very good, Mister Hunt, we are about to start a new phase of tests for subject twenty-two, I have been instructed to pursue the attempt to see what other powers subject twenty-two is hiding or has not recognised them.' He stopped speaking and walked over to a side table picking up a short riding crop he continued over to Dean, 'you are to inflict pain stimuli, using this first.' Tobias spoke casually as though he asked Dean to spoon feed Sam food, 'ten strikes across the chest and abdomen, none below the hip area and none above the shoulders is that clear?'

'Yes Sir.' Dean choked out, the realisation just hitting him; they expected Dean to hurt his own brother. Suspicion started to seep into his psyche then, and Dean found himself wondering just how much they know about the Winchester brothers.

'Subject twenty-two will be expected to either prevent the riding crop from connecting with his skin or to disarm you before you can hurt him. Is there something wrong Mister Hunt?'

'No, no Sir just taking in the instructions,' Dean stammered hoping that he sounded more convincing than he felt.

'One other thing Mister Hunt.'

'Yes Sir?'

'You are not to pull any blows; I want to make sure that subject twenty-two has a fair chance of deflecting them.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean answered taking the riding crop he positioned himself, silently begged Sam for forgiveness, and delivered the first blow not expecting any reaction from Sam.

As the leather riding whip connected with Sam's stomach he flinched and cried out startling everyone in the room. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he lifted his arm to inflict another blow across Sam's stomach. After six strokes, Sam's head lifted and his body tensed as though he could sense when the next blow was coming.

Dean felt a force pushing against him as he went to hit Sam again, this time the riding crop connected with air and dropped from Dean's fingers clattering to the floor.

'Mister Hunt?'

'A ... a force Doctor, he protected himself with a force.' Dean uttered in shock as he stared at his brother standing so still and wearing that dreaded black hood. Six long angry welts crisscrossed Sam's stomach standing brightly against the pallor of his skin.

'A force?' the Doctor smiled as he repeated the news, quickly he jotted down more notes, on both the result with sam and the way Dean acted during the first phase.

'Very good, you may remove the hood for the next phase Mister Hunt.' Tobias instructed Dean. Grateful for small things Dean reached up and slipped the hood off Sam's head, worriedly he snuck a quick look into his brother's eyes. The vacant look in those sea-green eyes had gone replaced by one of confusion and hurt.

Dean swallowed hard on the rising bile in his throat and turned his attention back to the doctor, 'what's next Doctor?'

'Remove subject twenty-two from the shackles and lie him face down on the table.'

'On the table?'

'Yes remember what I said earlier Mister Hunt I will not abide any inane or useless questions.'

'Certainly Sir,' Dean acquiesced unlocking the shackles he guided Sam to the table, 'get face down on the table subject twenty-two.' He ordered, his own guilt raising another level.

Sam silently climbed onto the table and laid facedown waiting for further instruction his head turned facing the doctor and Dean. Dean held his breath waiting for the next instruction knowing that it was going to be something completely wrong.

'Restrain it.' Tobias ordered tersely, his patience waning, he wanted to drop the pretence and start the hard testing on both of the brothers.

Dean fastened the leather restraints around Sam's wrists and ankles wincing internally with the knowledge of how much those welts would hurt with the added weight and pressure on them.

'Place the electrodes on the subject's neck, shoulders and down his spine at regular intervals.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean muttered, frowning he pressed the patches as gently as he could but he felt Sam shudder with each touch. How could his brother ever trust him again?

'Done Doctor, what do you want me to do now?'

'Fine, there are weights over on that bench I want them added to each wrist and ankle.' Tobias nodded to the bench on the far wall. 'Actually subject twenty-two is strong add two weights instead of one to each wrist and ankle.'

Dean hesitated and then picked up the weights trying to delay the process as long as possible but one look from the doctor made him shudder and he did what the doctor instructed him to do. Stepping back from the table he waited silently for the next instruction, he could see the fine sheen of sweat coating Sam's flesh as the strain started to show, the muscles in his arms and legs started to bunch and contort as the added weight pulled on his joints. Dean visibly jumped when he heard the pop of Sam's shoulder, knowing without looking that it was the one Sam had dislocated a few years ago.

'Very good, time this for me Mister Hunt, tell me when five minutes have passed from now,' Tobias smiled coldly.

The minutes dragged by slowly, second by second Dean kept glancing over at Sam, the strain now evident on his face as well as the fine tremor wracking his body. Inwardly Dean screamed for the pain they were putting his baby brother through, it wasn't fair, Sam did not ask for those stupid abilities, and he didn't ask to be tortured for them either.

'Mister Hunt, do pay attention.'

'Sorry Doctor I was concentrating on the timing, it is now five minutes.'

'Very good, now for the second phase to begin.'

Dean opened his mouth to ask why, weren't they already doing phase two but he quickly closed it again and put the timer down, and instead waited for the doctor to issue his new orders.

Tobias smiled at the apparent submission by the elder brother; perhaps both of them were malleable for training. 'Mister Hunt I need you to stand by the controls next to the table, when I give you the instruction I want you to flick the switch and deliver shocks through the electrodes. I want to see what the subject will do, if he shorts the electrodes or tries to remove the weights; he cannot possibly do both at the sametime.'

'Shock him?'

'Mister Hunt do I need to have you replaced on your first day?'

'No Sir.' Dean placed a shaking hand on the switch and waited for the first order, the nod was barely noticeable, but enough for Dean to understand what was expected. Reluctantly he flicked the switch and watched Sam's body jerk pitifully as the electricity coursed through him.

After three shocks, Dean went to flick the switch again when sparks flew from the computer consoles and a shock ran up along his fingers.

'Damn it.' He cursed under his breath he stared at Sam, his eyes widening in horror, 'doctor subject twenty-two is not breathing.'

'There is nothing to panic about Mister Hunt,' Tobias snapped, 'bring subject twenty-one in.' he ordered into the intercom. Two guards dragged Grace between them her eyes widening in horror when she saw Sam's lifeless body.

'Noooo!' She cried out, 'you've killed him.'

'He still has a heart beat, stop the theatrics subject twenty-one or you will find yourself in the same position.' The doctor threatened, 'heal him.'

Grace stared at the doctor and then turned tear-filled eyes to Dean who glanced down at Sam and then back at her, an unreadable mask on his face. Trembling uncontrollably, she placed her hands on Sam and ran them down his back. 'Can, can you remove the restraints and weights please?' she whispered looking up at Dean.

'Yeah sure.' Dean removed them immediately and then rolled Sam gently over onto his back. Grace gasped as she saw the bleeding welts on Sam's stomach, Dean felt his stomach flip-flop when he saw the smudged blood on the table and Sam's skin.

'Now subject twenty-one.' Tobias ordered his voice cutting through the tense silence.

Grace laid her hands on Sam's chest and forehead and closed her eyes, Dean's eyes widened in surprise as he watched her healing his brother. The welts closed and started to scab, the cuts on his wrists and ankles from the restraints disappeared as well as the rest of his visible injuries. Grace swayed and started to collapse, Dean moved quickly to catch her and tenderly lower her down to the floor. 'He is still ... he still may die.' Grace whispered as unconsciousness claimed her.

'What did it say to you Mister Hunt?'

'Subject twenty-one said that subject twenty-two ... that it may still die.' Dean said his eyes fixed on the ethereal young woman lying in his arms.

'Take them back to the cells and place her in his, she can do another healing when she regains consciousness.' Tobias ordered the guards, 'tell Summers to check on them during rounds.'

'Yes Doctor.' The guard nodded his head and gathered Sam into his arms before dumping him roughly onto a gurney. One of the other guards did the same with Grace and then they left leaving Dean alone with the doctor.

'You did well today Mister Hunt.'

'Thank you Doctor coming from you that means a lot.'

'I will have Jennifer here to show you to your quarters.'

'My quarters?' Dean asked confused.

'Didn't anyone tell you?'

'Tell me what?'

'For your first two weeks you live here in the Institute, it is just a security measure and also a way for you to completely understand what happens here and why.'

'Oh yes of course but all of my belongings...'

'Are already in your quarters.'

A young woman, tall and athletically built walked in and gave the doctor a small smile before turning to Dean. Pretty without being beautiful, she had shoulder length honey blond hair and deep blue eyes. 'Nice to meet you Mister Hunt.' She said in a monotone voice, Dean looked at her closely, noticing for the first time that even though her eyes were a deep sapphire blue they were completely and utterly blank.

'Jennifer is one of our first subjects.' Tobias explained, 'she was given her new name after she finished assimilation.'

'Ah okay, so she was a psychic as well?'

'Is Mister Hunt, she is a psychic she is just under complete control so that she cannot use her powers against anyone else.'

'Oh, so after subject twenty-two's tests and evaluations?'

'He will be assessed for possible assimilation; if successful then he will be given a new name and will live to serve.'

'Excellent.' Dean murmured hoping to sound believable.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 7 One, two, three, four, breathe, damn it.

Grace waited for the guards to leave before she opened her eyes and then lifted her head; they had left her lying on the floor of Sam's cell. He lay on the bed still unconscious and barely breathing.

Crawling over to the small cot, Grace pushed herself up against the edge of the bed breathing heavily she climbed up next to Sam immediately feeling his waning strength leeching into her body.

Unable to stop herself, Grace found it intoxicating as she lay down next to him spooning Sam's back. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she rested her head against his upper back. Sighing Grace felt more at ease now she was in physical contact with Sam.

She knew it was wrong, the last time she fed from someone else, she had killed him unintentionally. Robbing him of his ability to heal, to fend off illness or injury, weakening his spirit so that even Grace was unable to heal him.

Grace felt her tears threatening to fall as her grip tightened on Sam, the strength he emitted was a drug to her.

Memories flooded back, unbidden, and unwanted making her feel more shame in absorbing Sam's essence.

The orphanage, cramped and sterile, her first real memory came from there, shunned by the other children thinking her a freak. They all knew of her mother's bizarre death in Grace's nursery, of the fire that supposedly pinned her to the ceiling above the crib, splitting her stomach open. They all knew of her father's obsession with trying to find the demon that did this and his apparent suicide when Grace turned five.

The first foster family seemed to care for her, wanted her until she healed her foster-sister when a car hit her. Terrified of the strange young girl they sent her back to the orphanage stating that it was too much to look after such a wild child.

At the age of ten another family, another rejection, until at the age of fifteen, four homes later Grace ran away. Her home the street and her ability hidden from the ignorance of supposedly caring people.

His name was Christopher, he was twenty when they met and she was nineteen and still living on the street. Within six months they lived together in Chris' small one bedroom apartment, he had visions and she healed him, but his strength his innateness became her drug just like heroine was his.

He got high, she healed his brokenness, and then she fed her own addiction, until he had no strength left and the drugs claimed him without her touch his body perished rapidly. Grace came home and found his cold corpse in their bed, the needle still protruding from his arm. An angelic smile on his face, his torture was finally over; he was free from visions and demonic dreams.

They took her not long after Christopher's death; hands grabbed her from behind, a sharp prick on her skin and then blackness. Her life regimented by others, no strength to feed from, no addictions for her in the Institute. Only sterility, orders, and regimentation of life. Told when to eat, sleep and when to heal, Grace adapted herself to the new life. One where she was no longer a freak of nature, now she had a purpose in life.

Sam's soft moans broke through her self-inflicted pain of remembering too much, of dwelling on past lives that mean nothing to her now. She had Sam; he was going to be her saviour, her Christopher.

---------

Dean paced the small bedroom impatiently, his inner alarms deafening, he knew that they had him under surveillance in his new quarters. Grabbing his showering gear Dean finally found solace in the small ensuite bathroom. Standing under the shower he finally let his tears fall mingling with the water cascading down on his head and body. His shame and guilt flooded his mind and prevented his logical cool self from consoling him. He hurt Sammy, he was the one wielding the riding crop, he was the one who placed the weights on his restraints, and he was the one who shocked him.

The look of confusion and hurt in Sam's eyes burnt itself onto his psyche forever, 'suck it up Winchester you have to get Sam out and then you can wallow.' He grunted aloud, 'have to get Sam outta here.' Became his mantra as he finished his shower and readied himself for bed. Deciding to go for a nocturnal walk in the wee hours of the morning when the institute should be at its quietest.

--------------

Sloane watched Dean on the monitor as the young hunter prowled restlessly around his room before heading to a shower. He had to admire the lithe form and dedication to his younger brother even though the sibling was obviously a freak of nature someone loved him enough to try to free him from the institute.

'Stupid child, you should have gone on with your life and forgot your brother,' he muttered almost sympathetic with Dean's plight. Almost being the key word, how can anyone possibly love a freak? A dangerous, untrained freak.

'I want him to be allowed to find his way to subject twenty-two; I want to observe just what he is willing to do for it. It should now have no memory of him or his past and be ready for the last mind sweep. This is a special project and I want you to answer directly to me is that understood?' Mister Sloane turned and glared making his point silently, 'The older brother is to remain oblivious of the fact that we know exactly who he is and what he is. I want him to be given enough room to hang himself.'

-------

'Grace stop, please stop.' Sam whispered pushing himself away from the young woman. 'I don't want you to heal me.'

'Sam please, listen to me I – I heal myself when I touch you.' Grace begged unable to understand her craving for his energy.

Limping and visibly in pain Sam moved to the opposite side of the cell, running a shaking hand through his oily lank hair, he would kill for a shower right about now. 'I can't, Grace I can't explain it but, I will not be responsible for another person dying I can't and I won't.'

'I am not going to die Sam, when I touch you I ... it is like a burst of energy for me, you will never hurt me or kill me.'

'No, no I won't let you heal me,' Sam insisted, 'I saw you the other day when they forced you to heal me when I ... and again today I stopped breathing Grace, how can you survive that? I would be better off if you let me die.'

'But I wouldn't Sammy.' A soft voice came from the doorway, spinning around on his heels Sam stared down at his older brother.

'Dean?' Sam whispered, 'it is you? It wasn't a dream?'

'No Dude, no dream.' Dean muttered unable to meet Sam's direct gaze, 'I ah I'm going to try to get you out of here.'

'Dean it's not just me.' Sam said still unable to believe that Dean stood in front of me, 'how, how did you find me?'

'Time for question and answer time later dude, how are you?'

'Tired, sore and pissed how about you?' Sam grinned slightly.

'Ah doing pretty good actually.' Dean shot back, 'how's subject twenty-one?'

'Grace.' Sam prompted him gently, 'her name's Grace.' Sam's face paled as he gasped and dropped to his knees, his hands clutching at his head, 'ah Dean, my head ... my head hurts.'

'Sammy? Oh god not a vision, not now.' Dean spat out trying to find out a way into the cell.

'Dean ...' Sam sighed as he collapsed to the floor curling into a foetal position as a vision assailed his mind.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

* * *

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

* * *

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

* * *

CHAPTER 8 Please No More Healing

'Hey you ... subject twenty whatever ... Grace can you check on Sam's breathing please?' Dean called out to the young woman, 'move it sister.'

'He – he's breathing what's wrong with him?'

'He has visions,' Dean said simply, 'I thought that is why they have him here, how did you not know that?'

'I – I do but ... I have never seen anyone with a reaction like that ever before.' Grace stammered running her hand over Sam's forehead, 'he's burning up.'

'He should snap out of it in a minute, Grace do you know how these cells open?'

'There is a panel just to the right, it's a keypad lock, Sam's number is two, two, three.'

'How do you know Sam's?'

'I have watched the guards,' Grace admitted shyly, 'two, two – twenty-two is Sam's subject number and three is the classification of ability, three is the highest.'

'Easy to remember,' Dean muttered, 'maybe too easy, so your's is two, one, what?'

'Three.' Grace whispered. 'I am in the same category as Sam.'

'Dean?' Sam groaned and tried to roll away from Grace as she cradled his head on her lap. 'No Grace, no more healing.'

'I ... need to Sam.' she wept turning away from his piercing stare, 'but it's something more too, something I can't understand. But you give me strength Sam... maybe too much strength.'

'Look I would love to stay and chat with the two of you over this seemingly kinky discussion but we gotta get down to business. Sam what was in your vision?'

'A – a fire, a brawl here and then a fire breaks out ... so much pain ... smoke choking ...' Sam blinked and looked up at his big brother a look of confusion on his face, 'Dean what are you doing here?'

'Come to save your bacon, what else is there for me to do?'

'No Dean, you gotta get outta here, can you take Grace with you?'

'No Sam, I'm taking you with me don't even think about arguing with me over this Sam.'

'Dean no, listen to me I can hold them off while you get Grace to safety. They think that I am starting to comply with their tests and tortures. I can use that to buy you time, you have to get her to safety.'

'No, no Sam I am not going.' Grace said firmly anger blazing in her eyes, 'send me away and I will come back.'

'Why?'

'For one I am the only person who can stop them from killing us psychics and the other, like Dean I am not leaving you to their mercies. I have seen firsthand what they have done to you already. I'm not going anywhere.'

'What do I have to do to get the two of you to change your minds?'

'Nothing.' Grace and Dean replied together.

'Look Sammy, it's getting late if I don't get back to my quarters they're gonna come looking for me,' Dean said hesitating slightly when he saw the look in Sam's eyes, 'hey dude look at me, it's only for tonight, tomorrow we're getting you outta here okay.'

Sam nodded but still refused to completely believe in what Dean said, oh he knew that Dean would do everything possible to free him but, but it may not be enough this time.

Dean cupped his brother's face in his hands and forced him to meet his gaze, 'listen to me Sammy, I'm gonna get you and Grace out of here I promise you on Dad's ... journal!'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam whispered letting his brother help him up and over to the bed. 'So tired.' He whispered his eyes closing before his head hit the pillow. Dean stood watching Sam sleep for a few seconds before turning to Grace.

'Where do you want to sleep in here or in your own cell?'

'Here with Sam,' Grace admitted timidly, 'just in case he has another nightmare.'

'He's still having them in here?' Dean asked frowning.

'Yes, even with all of the drugs that they are pumping into his food ...' Grace's face paled as she realised just what she said.

'What medication?' Dean zeroed in on the one small statement. 'Grace come on this could mean life or death for Sam, what drugs are they giving him?'

'Not sure exactly what they are but ... it's in food and drink, makes him more ... pliable I guess. Less likely to fight back.'

'So the bastards are drugging him and then doing their so-called tests?'

'Yes, from what I can gather, the drugs precipitate the subject's compliance, weakening them enough to break them physically and then they use them again in reprogramming.'

'Grace ... you're more than just a healer aren't you,' Dean said glaring down at the young woman, 'who or what are you?'

Grace sighed, glanced over at the sleeping Sam and then back to his older brother, 'first up I am a touch empath, second my name_ is_ Grace ... the rest is that I am a reporter trying to do an expose on the institute. Only it seems that I am part of my own story ... ironic huh?'

'Yeah I guess, so what you pretending to be their pet healer or what?'

'Not pretending but ... Dean they have done things to me ... I wanted to scream and tell them the truth that the police were on their way anything - but I couldn't risk everyone's lives just because of me.' Grace felt the tears start to fall as she spoke, 'Christopher was a drug addict and I was addicted to him, when he died I decided to throw myself into my work, I had heard about the Institute and not long after I started to research it, they took me.'

'Just like Sam?'

'Yeah I think so,' Grace replied determined not to tell Dean just how much she has settled for, how much she sold her soul for.

'Look I have to get going before the shift changes, keep an eye on him please.' Dean said as he relocked the cell and stared down at Sam a carefully blank expression on his face, he didn't quite trust Grace, not yet.

After he rounded the corner, he slumped against the wall and punched it hard, relishing the pain flaring through his hand. If he didn't get both him and Sammy out of there, the institute will end up breaking both of them. One deliberately the other inadvertently but still very real.

Retracing his steps Dean followed the winding corridors back to the staff quarters, his inner hunter rising to the occasion even though his thoughts were scattered and not focused on the task-at-hand; his natural instincts kicking in and he made it back to his room relatively unscathed.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Dean glanced up at the tiny camera aimed at him and gave it a big wave and smile before rolling onto his side and falling to sleep his back to the camera for the rest of the night. His silent tears witnessed by no one.

* * *

'Hunt you're with me today.' Summers barked out, interrupting Dean's breakfast. Staring up at the man, Dean sized him up quickly before answering with a soft okay, his brows drawn together worriedly, maybe they had worked out who he is and they don't want him back near Sam.

Dean swallowed the rest of his coffee and followed his new work-partner out of the cafeteria. 'So what's on today's agenda?'

'Once a month, the Doc has to go to the city, do the reports and stuff anyway there are no experiments or tests done on that day. It gives us a chance to clean up the subjects, clean their cells and everything else that needs to be done.'

'They only shower once a month?' Dean asked incredulously.

'Well, once a month they actually get time to have a proper shower, otherwise it is usually a quick scrub under the water, especially if they have ...'

'Have what?'

'Blood on them, they are not supposed to be returned to their cells if they have any freely bleeding injuries or blood on them. The cells are supposed to be sterile environments.'

'You said supposed to be does that mean?'

'Look kid, I like you so I'll tell you this for your own sake. A lot of the orderlies and guards are sadistic bastards; hell, I think that they recruited them to begin with because of that. Anyway their ideas of sterile environs leaves me cold, to say the least, they often leave the subjects bleeding on the floor of the cell and hose them down afterwards. I try to stop them but hey what can you do when you're just one person.' Summers said and then stopped the weight of his own words struck him, 'the new subject is a prime example.'

'Subject twenty-two? How come?'

'The big guys set him apart, says he's special not only with his psychic gifts but with the fact that he is a highly trained fighter and hunter. So they put the word out to give him the 'special treatment' which usually means beat the crap outta him whenever you can.'

'Shit! That happen a lot here?'

'Nope, just on the very odd occasion.'

'So what do we do first?' Dean asked his guilt ridden thoughts pushing that information away in the blame Dean for Sammy's pain file.

'Well speaking of subject twenty-two, we'll take him to the showers, I'll show you where they are, while you help him I'll get his cell fixed up and get the medic to treat his wounds.'

'How do you know that he still has wounds? The doc forced subject twenty-one into healing him.'

'Subject twenty-two won't let her do full healings.' Summers said admiringly, 'the kid's got some spunk that's for sure.'

Dean followed Summers as they neared Sam's cell, he worried about how his brother would react when they saw each other, not watching where he was working Dean nearly stumbled into Summer's back when they stopped outside the cells. 'Shit.' Summers exclaimed as he saw Sam's face covered with blood from a recent nose bleed, 'shit, shit fucking shit,' he ground out when he saw the trail of blood leaking from Sam's ear.

'Where's subject twenty-one?' Dean asked furiously, he had left the two of them safe in Sam's cell ready for sleep only a few hours ago.

'Hunt check the other cell for her,' Summers ordered as he crouched down next to Sam's bed to check the unconscious boy's vital signs. Dean remained standing transfixed with Sam's battered face but then he visibly shook himself and hurried to Grace's cell. The young woman lay on the floor face down and naked. One hand reached out in the direction of Sam's cell, her head twisted awkwardly her eyes open, fixed, and glassy. Her skin cold to the touch. 'Summers she's dead.' Dean heard himself call out but he did not register the fact that it was his voice. Stumbling he ran back to the other cell where he found his counterpart performing CPR on Sam.

'Dammit Summers I thought that they were supposed to be safe in the cells.' Dean yelled taking over the breaths for Summers while he concentrated on doing the compressions.

A loud alarm resounded throughout the compound; foot falls thundered down the hallway as the medics raced towards the emergency. Quickly they had Sam intubated and after a cursory examination they loaded him on the gurney and raced him towards the medical wing. Dean staying close with his brother while Summers stayed with Grace's body, having had experience dealing with deaths in the institute before.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence, and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 9 Is It Too Late For Them?

Summers looked up as Mister Sloane came into the small exam room, Grace lay on the table in the centre, and patches hooked her up to machines surrounding her body.

'Well?'

'This was too close for comfort Sir, whoever did this ... did manage to kill her.'

'Now?'

'We are reviving her the best way we can, it is up to Subject twenty-one Sir.'

'It has very unusual gifts doesn't it?' Mister Sloane said as he walked slowly round the table taking in every inch of Grace's still body.

'Yes sir, this is the most remarkable and the most unusual.' Summers nodded in agreement, 'I have never seen any of them bring themselves back from the dead.'

'How does this affect its performance as a healer?'

'She will be seriously weakened for a few weeks...'

'It, Summers they are its they are not human ... humans cannot bring themselves back from the dead, heal with a touch, move things with their mind or any other bizarre ability that these ... these freaks have. They are its, non-human is that understood?' Sloane snarled coldly, staring up at the other man he pressed his point him, by poking Summers' chest in time with each word, 'They are its, non-humans understand Summers?'

'Yes, yes Sir.' Summers replied unable to meet his boss' fanatical stare.

'Good, now it has been brought to my attention that you reported a bond forming between subjects twenty-one and twenty-two.'

'Yes Sir, it seems that for some reason subject twenty-one draws strength and energy from subject twenty-two, I have witnessed it Sir, in their cells.'

'Interesting and where is subject twenty-two now?'

'Hunt has taken it to the infirmary, whoever did this to subject twenty-one worked it over good, it had to be resuscitated and then intubated to help it breath.'

'When did this happen and how?'

'Sir the only thing I know is that it happened sometime in the early hours of this morning, Hunt and I found them when we went to get them for their showers.'

'No one saw anything?'

'No Sir, but I have yet to view the video.'

'Very good, go and do that now, have Hunt report to me personally on the progress of subject twenty-two, I will remain here until subject twenty-one comes too, I wish to speak to it first and then subject twenty-two for their own versions.'

'Yes Sir.' Summers inclined his head and left without looking back at Grace, entering the security booth he confiscated the appropriate discs and went to a private viewing room. Stretching his back and neck, he put the first one on and sat back. After an hour or so of boring vision, Summers watched as Hunt moved towards the cells. His curiosity suddenly piqued he sat up and turned the volume up on the headphones a little more so he can hear everything.

He witnessed Sam's vision and the interaction between Dean and Grace; he listened to the brothers arguing briefly and then as Sam fell asleep the conversation between Grace and Dean.

'Fuck they're brothers and she's a reporter.' He muttered suddenly feeling very uncomfortable; he continued watching the security discs as Dean relocked the cell leaving Grace in Sam's, before retracing his steps back to the staff quarters.

Fifteen minutes later the cell door slid open and two large men stepped into the room and physically grabbed Grace dragging her from Sam's arms into her own cell.

He split the images from the two cameras so that he could watch both at the sametime. He saw Sam pounding against the doors trying to get to Grace, her pain-filled screams filling the early morning air. He watched as Sam concentrated on the door and the door unlocking itself releasing an enraged young Winchester, in seconds he opened the other cell door and burst into the room.

One of the men held Grace down while the other violently raped her, alternating the thrusts with slaps and punches to her body and face. Both excited and concentrating on what they were doing they didn't notice Sam until he grabbed the one penetrating Grace and pulled him away, slamming him against the wall he pushed him with his mind until his feet stopped touching the ground, an unseen force holding him pinned to the wall.

The other man stood over Grace's body and waved a knife menacingly at Sam, with the white-rage still controlling him, Sam waved his hand, and the knife clattered to the floor in the hallway behind him. 'What the fuck do you think you are doing subject twenty-two?' the other attacker yelled as he lunged at Sam who neatly sidestepped and with a soft push sent him flying against the wall. The attacker slumped to the floor his neck twisted awkwardly.

Blinking and still unable to believe what he had just witnessed Summers watched Sam as he knelt down next to Grace and tenderly lifted her head onto his lap, tears rolling freely down his face.

The blow took Sam by surprise, numbly he crumpled over Grace's body, another blow to the back of his head sent him sprawling to his left side, and blood trickling from his right ear Sam lay too still on the floor.

At the break of consciousness the guard pinned to the wall dropped to his feet, caught his breath and then went to lunge at Sam, when a hand stopped him, 'no, get dressed and then take it back to its cell and place it back into its bed. Let them be found like this.'

Summers blinked when he saw who the third attacker was, all colour drained from his face as recognition hit him with full force.

Dean sat next to Sam's bed, fretting his chewed his lower lip until it bled before pacing the room and then sitting again. The same movements lulled his already hyped-up senses, giving him an infinitesimal amount of relief.

'Dean?' Sam whispered tossing his head as a nightmare assailed him, 'Dean help me.' he cried out again, one hand reaching out for an unseen face.

'Sammy ... hey you have to quiet down we don't want anyone coming in and finding us like this.'

Thrashing his head from side-to-side, Sam's face screwed up into an agonised grimace, his knees bending and curling up to his chest, his hand flailing at the unseen attacker covering his face defensively.

'Ah so how is the patient doing?' Sloane's voice cut through the sudden silence like a knife.

'It is having nightmares Sir,' Dean said, 'aside from the new injuries it sustained during the near fatal attack.'

'List them Mister Hunt.'

'Subject twenty-two sustained two fractures to its skull, a perforated ear drum, bruising on the brain and some bleeding.'

'Very good report Hunt, I do tire of those who have to speak in medical jargon when a plain explanation is often the best.'

'Thank you Sir, what you do need me to do now?'

'I was going to have you sent to me in the exam rooms but time is of the essence and it looks like subject twenty-two is succumbing to its ... Go to the exam rooms and fetch subject twenty-one and bring it back here.'

'Subject twenty-one Sir?'

'Yes what is wrong Mister Hunt?'

'I – I thought that it had died due to the injuries it sustained in the assault.' Dean stumbled through his words.

'Ah yes, you weren't to know I suppose if the good Doctor did not explain it to you.'

'Sir?'

'Subject twenty-one is unique Hunt; it has the ability to heal itself even from the point of death.'

'So not only can she-it heal others it heals itself?'

'That is it, in a nutshell. Now go and fetch it, you can get physical if you need to.'

'Yes sir.'

'I need subject twenty-two talking, I want to find out who attacked it and why.'

'Understood Sir.' Dean turned and hurried down to the exam rooms, the new information buzzing through his already scattered thoughts.

'Hunt, in here.' Summers yelled as he saw the younger man hurrying down the corridor.

'Sorry Summers but I have to get subject twenty-one and take it to Sloane.' Dean called as he turned to keep going.

'I think you are going to want to see this before you see Sloane again.' Summers said cryptically.

Shaking his head Dean trotted back to where Summers stood and followed him into the viewing room. 'Gee Summers we can watch porn anytime.' Dean quipped but then the humour died on his face when he saw the attack playing out on the monitor.

'Keep watching Hunt.' Summers said watching the older brother's reactions closely.

Dean's face paled as he watched Sam's use of his powers to stop the rape and assault on Grace.

'What the fuck is going on Summers?' Dean turned to look at the other man, 'what the hell?'

'I know, I swear I did not know about any of this until I watched the security vision for Sloane.' Summers explained quickly, 'we have to get your brother and Grace out of here as soon as we can.'

'How, how did you?'

'I saw everything, Dean ... I can call you that can't I?' Summers said his voice barely above a whisper, 'there's no cameras in here it's the only safe room.'

'What about the toilets and showers aren't they?'

'Nope, the subjects are watched at all times, so if the guards want to get their jollies off by watching them shower and shit well...'

'That is just gross man.' Dean shook his head disgustedly. 'So whatcha gonna do Summers?'

'Well I am not going to turn you in that's for sure, hey I know what it's like to be the big brother and try to protect the younger one.' Summer's voice broke slightly as he conjured his own nightmarish memories. 'Paul wasn't much older than Sam when they recruited him.'

'You had a brother with gifts?'

'Yeah it was in the early days before the big breakthroughs, they lost more than they were able to find at first. Pauly died at the hands of one of the Doc's predecessors.'

'So why are you working here?' Dean asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion, not knowing who can help or who will stop him from saving Sammy.

'I want to close this place down; I want to see it implode into tiny dust particles.'

'Owkay I get the picture, down with the institute and up with the freaks!' Dean grinned finally feeling some of his tension leave. 'But first, I have to get Grace to Sam's room before Sloane sends out his dogs.'

'Okay, go along with everything for now, I'm going to keep investigating the attack and see if I can find out who did the clean up.'

'Kay I'll see you back in here later?'

'Yeah I'll page ya.'

Dean ran down the winding corridors towards the exam room where he found a pale but very much alive Grace sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Good to see you still kicking subject twenty-one.' Dean said his smile taking the sting out of his words.

'Where's Sam – subject twenty-two?' Grace asked timidly.

'I have to take you to him, he's in the infirmary.'

'What happened to him?'

'Fractured skull, bleeding and bruising on the brain, a perforated ear drum – look I don't have a great deal of time left to get you to his room, now you coming or do I have to carry you?'

'No, no I can walk.' Grace slid off the bed and held her hand out to Dean, 'but I could do with some help.'

'No probs there Missy, okay let's get this over and done with.'

As Dean and Grace neared Sam's room, they could hear his voice, the way it carried so much pent-up emotions hit the odd pair and they hurried their speed to get to the room. An anguished cry came from the bed as they burst in, taking the scene in quickly Dean faced Sloane, 'I have subject twenty-one for you Sir.'

'Ah very good, subject twenty-two roused himself a short time after you left.' Sloane said with a sickening sweet smile, but when Dean risked a quick cursory glance of Sam's body he saw the tiny puncture wound left by a syringe and the discarded item lying on the trolley next to the bed.

Grace ran to Sam's side and ran her hands lightly over his body, her tears falling when she saw the restraints on his wrists and ankles and the look of horror reflecting back at her. 'No, no healing.' Sam cried out flinching away from her gentle touch.

Intrigued Sloane moved closer to the young couple, momentarily forgetting about Dean. 'Why don't you want to be healed subject twenty-two?'

'Not right, using her to heal me. I'm not – worth it and she, she suffers so much.' Sam stumbled over his words but managed to get them out.

'That is none of your concern subject twenty-two, I need for the pair of you to tell me truthfully about the attacks perpetrated on you earlier this morning.'

'I – I don't remember much.' Sam started, 'I heard subject twenty-one screaming and, and I managed to get into there, the rest is a blank.'

'And what about you subject twenty-one? Answer me honestly and I will allow you to heal it.'

'They dragged me from subject's twenty-two's cell back into my own,' Grace started speaking, her face blank and an air of detachment settled over her, as she spoke her voice levelled into a low even monotone, 'they pushed me to the floor, one ripped my clothes from me and held me face down on the floor. Then the other one started to – to fondle me, and then they forced me over onto my back and then took turns. Forcing themselves into my mouth and – and other areas. I don't really remember much after that except for waking up in the exam room.'

'Alright subject twenty-one that is very good, heal subject twenty-two and hopefully it will regain some memory of the events in question.'

Despite Sam's weak struggles Grace managed to heal the worst of his latest injuries, both Dean and Sloane stood in silent awe as she worked on him. Frustrated, Sam turned his face from her and stared blankly at the wall. Not recognising or acknowledging anyone else in the room.

'Subject twenty-two you will now tell me your version of the events.'

'I heard subject twenty-one's screams and I – I unlocked the cells with a thought, ran into her cell and threw the one inside her against the wall pinning him there, and then the other one tried to attack me and I think I killed him.' Sam's toneless voice and lack of emotion worried Dean immediately and with Sam's face away from him, he had no way of reading his brother's state of mind.

'Then someone or something hit me from behind, I don't remember anything until waking up here.' Sam turned a blank emotionless face and dull eyes to Sloane, 'with Mister Hunt standing over me.'

'Very good subject twenty-two, Mister Hunt was one of the ones who found the two of you, Summers is investigating the ones who attacked the pair of you.'

'Thank you Mister Hunt.' Sam muttered as he turned submissive eyes to Dean before letting his gaze fall to the floor.

'Hunt take the two subjects to the holding area, I don't want subject twenty-two to suffer any further injuries so take it in one of the wheelchairs, twenty-one can walk alongside. No one is to speak to either of them, touch them or even look at them is that understood?'

'Yes Sir,' Dean said trying to stay focused on what Sloane was saying, 'do you wish for me to stay with them or to return to my other duties?'

'No ... actually this time I think it is appropriate for you to stay with the subjects.' Sloane said mysteriously before waving his hand dismissively and strode out of the room, 'do not forget the restraints for subject twenty-two I do not want it to move from that chair.'

'Understood Sir.' Dean called after him before turning to face Sam and Grace, aware of the cameras whirring to life behind him Dean silently undid the restraints and lifted Sam into the waiting wheelchair, with a heavy heart and his file on causing more Sammy pain growing by the second; he reattached the restraints and then covered Sam's knees with a rug. 'Okay subjects twenty-one and twenty-two let's get going.'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 10 The Shortest Escape Attempt

After closing the gate in the holding area, Dean did a cursory recon of the place not willing to trust Sloane or any of his cronies.

The holding area resembles a large corral with a dirt floor and iron fencing but it was still inside. No sign of anything natural or outdoors anywhere. Muttering to himself Dean wandered around the perimeter a second time, something felt so wrong about all of this. He had to get Sam out, he knew that, but he also knew that Sam wouldn't leave Grace or anyone else behind to suffer for him.

Sighing heavily he shook his head and went to crouch in front of Sam, hoping like mad that he would be able to recognise him without too much trouble. 'Sammy, dude can you look at me?'

Sam lifted his gaze slightly and blinked at the face in front of him, 'Mister Hunt?' he mumbled.

'No try again Sammy; I need you to look at me properly.' Dean cupped his hands around Sam's face and forcibly lifted it upwards until their gazes met. 'Look at me Sam.'

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked a shiver running through him when he heard the familiar voice, 'no it's a trick.'

'Sorry dude it's just me.' Dean gave him a lopsided grin but then sobered, 'Sammy do you know where you are?'

'Yeah, the Institute.' Sam muttered and lowered his gaze again, 'they want me to do things.'

'I know Sammy.'

'You were there weren't you?'

'Ah Sam...' Dean floundered for words unsure of what exactly Sam remembered. 'What do you remember?'

'They hurt me to force me to use my powers.' Sam whispered his cheeks blazing with humiliation. 'They used you to hurt me.'

'Sam I ...'

'It's okay Dean, I probably deserved it.' Sam's whisper barely audible now as he stared a hole into the blanket covering his knees. 'I know I am not human.'

'Sam...' Dean's voice broke as he fought his own emotions; the bastards have really screwed with Sam's head already. 'Sam you are human, just as much as me, Grace, Summers, and even the bastards who did this to you. They are more monster than you.'

'No, no don't you see they have it right, I am an it.' Sam insisted his voice emotionless, 'perhaps their testing and studying what I do is for the best, so I can't hurt anyone else.'

'Sam that's not ... you don't deserve any of this.'

'Dean I killed a man.' Sam stated flatly, 'I don't deserve anything.'

'You saved Grace's life, they would have killed you and Grace, Sam listen to me it was self-defence.'

'Then if it was self-defence why did it feel so good?' Sam rolled his eyes up to meet Dean's gaze, 'it felt so good Dean ... I killed him with just a thought.'

'No, no Sam you killed him to stop him killing you and Grace,' Dean insisted refusing to accept Sam's guilt, 'no if there is anyone to blame here then blame Sloane, hell blame me coz I couldn't stop this shit from happening to you but please Sam listen to me it isn't you fault.'

'Then why do I feel so guilty Dean? Why did it feel so good to use my mind to do ... to do that?'

'Coz they have been brainwashing you into believing shit like that. They want you to think that coz they want you to become a mindless psychic warrior.'

'I – I don't understand.'

'This place, the people who run it ... they are gathering psychics like you and Grace to brainwash and torture into submission, to make you believe that you are sub-human until you follow orders blindly and mindlessly. To control your gifts ... your abilities.' Dean took a breath and stared deeply into Sam's eyes, 'Sammy, Sam you're my brother ... I know you better than anyone, they will have to destroy you completely before that happens. You are not a killer Sam; you are not a stone cold killer.'

'I-I ... it hurts Dean.'

'I know Sammy, I know.' Dean sighed then frowned angrily as he turned to look over his right shoulder, 'fuck it.'

'What?' Sam blinked at his brother confused he followed Dean's gaze to the camera hovering over them from the corner of the large enclosure. 'Dean?'

'Fuck it I forgot about the cameras.' Dean fumed, 'I think I may have just stuffed it all up for us.'

'I don't understand.' Sam blinked back at Dean and then dropped his gaze back to the blanket covering his knees. 'They are watching us aren't they?' He stated as the realisation hit him.

'Yeah dude I totally forgot about the cameras.' Dean apologised, 'they probably know who we are by now.'

'So what we gonna do about it?' Sam looked up again, 'Dean?'

'Thinking Sammy.'

'What about me?' Grace's soft voice came from the other side of Sam's wheelchair, 'I – I don't...'

'You're coming with us Grace no arguments there.' Dean announced firmly, 'so okay we're gonna have to bust outta here now, you two ready?' He asked undoing Sam's restraints, 'Sammy you gonna be okay to walk?'

'Yeah ... just a bit dizzy that's all.' Sam muttered as he carefully lifted himself out of the chair and rested on Dean's offered arm for a moment.

The three of them hurried to the furtherest gate from where they came in, 'Sam I know you hate it but...'

Sam gave Dean a small grimace of a smile and then concentrated on the locks, the bolts falling from each one before the gate swung open without effort. 'Damn Dude we can use that particular gift more often.' Dean enthused with a cheeky grin, 'let's get outta here.'

Moving as stealthily as possible the trio moved through the maze of corridors and doors, heading towards the outside of the complex. After spending so long in the artificial world of the Institute Grace and Sam both blinded by the bright sunshine as they burst through the last door. 'That was a touch too easy.' Dean muttered as he shepherded the others behind him. Just then, they heard the blaring of klaxons, 'we really have to get moving now.' Dean ordered over his shoulder as he led them towards the car park.

'Dean get Grace out of here, I'll stay and hold them off.' Sam announced firmly as they heard the sound of running feet behind them.

'No way Sammy, not leaving here without you, not even going to argue about it.' Dean hissed a look of determination on his handsome face, his olive green eyes burning dark. 'We _do not get_ split up do you hear me?'

'Sam!' Grace cried out pointing to the doorway to their right just ahead of them where Sloane and some guards that neither Grace nor the brothers recognised.

'Fuck it,' Dean cussed as he pushed Sam behind him and turned back the way they had just come, standing behind them were more guards armed with guns of various descriptions.

'I thought I told you to take them to the holding area,' Sloane mocked Dean, 'and to keep subject twenty-two in its wheelchair.'

'It's Sam you moronic idiot and he's not an it.' Dean shot back his temper getting the better of him.

A lone gunshot rang out and as Sam yelled his name, Dean started to feel a burning pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw the blossoming flower of red forming on his shirt. 'Sam?' he choked as blood spewed from his mouth, dropping to his knees he started to list to his side as Sam scrambled to catch his now unconscious brother.

'Stay away from him.' Sam screamed as guns flew from the guard's hands, 'I am warning you stay away.'

'Subject twenty-two calm down or I will be made to do something that both of us will regret.' Sloane said stepping closer to the fallen brothers, 'do you wish me to allow subject twenty-one to heal your brother?'

'You shot him!' Sam cried back, 'you fix him.'

'Do not do anything else subject twenty-two, surrender and your sibling will be healed.'

Sam stared up at the man in horror, 'if I surrender and do what you want, and you heal Dean then what?'

'You are not in the position to ask such questions subject twenty-two.'

'I can kill you if I want.' Sam said in a low voice. 'All I have to do is think it.'

'Kill me subject twenty-two and both your sibling and subject twenty-one will die before I hit the ground.'

Sam stared down at Dean, dying in his arms and then up at the white face of Grace, the threat overwhelming the younger Winchester, 'heal him first, and I will submit willingly to whatever you want to do to me.'

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 11 What did you do?

Dean opened his eyes and stared around the unfamiliar room with wide confused eyes. The last thing he could remember was trying to get Sam and Grace out of the Institute and then ... with a held breath the realisation hit him, glancing down he looked for any sign of the bullet hole. 'Okay get a grip Dean, Grace healed ya that's all.' He muttered as he glanced around the room again. Carefully manoeuvring himself to the edge of the bed Dean sat up and waited for the last wave of dizziness to pass it was then he realised that he only wore his boxers.

'Clothes, where're my clothes?' he mumbled. With each passing second, he felt worse, as though he had been on a mother of all benders and had the hangover to match. Only he hadn't had a drop of alcohol since Sammy disappeared.

'Nice to see you awake Honey.' A soft feminine voice startled Dean out of his reverie, rolling his eyes up he gazed into the eyes of a very cute woman. 'I thought that they must have knocked you out for the duration.'

'Sandy?' Dean whispered, 'what's going on?'

'Hmm let me think ... I gave you a wonderful picnic lunch and you passed out on me, it took me ages to drag you in here and get you into the bed. You ah ... threw up on yourself so I had to undress you and wash your clothes.'

'Slow down a little,' Dean started to let his anger override his confusion, 'I was at the Institute ... they shot me.'

'Honey I don't know what you were dreaming but you've been here with me.' Sandy said 'you were so exhausted with trying to find your brother I brought you a nice picnic lunch and we had it in the living room on the floor. I couldn't wake you Dean I was so scared.' Sandy cooed sitting down next to him she took his hand in hers and brushed her fingers over his knuckles before lifting his hand to her mouth. 'I have missed you Dean.'

'What the fuck is going on and where is my brother?' Dean demanded yanking his hand away from Sandy, 'start talking lady.'

'The doctor said that you might be disorientated when you came too but I didn't think it would be as bad as this.' Sandy cried her lower lip trembling, 'all I want to do is help you get better.'

'Where's Sam?'

'I don't know Dean, you were so upset when you couldn't find him, and the dreams ... you kept screaming in your sleep but I could never wake you.'

'Sandy I don't understand any of this,' Dean started trying to curb his anger long enough to get some answers out of the young woman. 'I remember getting a job at the institute, finding Sam ... they were doing horrible things to him, I managed to help him and another one escape but then we got ambushed and I was shot ...'

'Dean honey, you've been here for a week, the doctor was talking about having you hospitalised but I refused, I said that I could look after you.' Sandy explained cupping his face in her hands she made Dean look directly at her, 'you have been searching non-stop for your brother Sam, and you were exhausted physically and mentally ... the doctor said that you just shut down.'

'No, no I was working at the institute and, and they are holding Sam there I have to go and get them.' Dean pushed himself away from Sandy and tried to stand, his stiff legs giving way under his body weight buckled and he collapsed face down. 'I have to find Sammy, they're killing him.'

'Dean ... listen to me Sam is not at the institute the police raided it after you first reported Sam's disappearance. There's nothing there.'

'I don't believe you ... you're working for them.'

'Dean please you're scaring me.' Sandy cried big fat tears ran down her cheeks as she silently implored him with her eyes.

'Don't ... don't look at me like that.' He cried out, 'not with that look.' Not with his Sammy's puppy dog look.

'Dean if you don't calm down I'm going to have to call Doctor Sloane and have you put in the hospital for your own sake. You're scaring me.' Sandy said her voice shaking and thick with emotions. 'I have done nothing but look after you.'

'No, no I don't believe you ...' Dean screwed his eyes closed and curled in on himself muttering the words as a mantra, forgetting Sandy's presence.

He blinked owlishly up at her when he felt her hands on his shoulders, 'Dean I need you to get back in bed, the doctor is on his way.' Sandy said speaking in a low clear voice.

'I don't need a doctor.'

'Please for me.' Sandy countered; successfully managing to get Dean up on his feet, she wrapped his arm around her neck and guided him back to the bed. Distraught Dean allowed himself to be lowered back onto the bed, he had to think, to get things clear in his mind. With a sigh, he rolled over to face the wall and closed his eyes feigning sleep.

Sandy sat watching him for a few minutes before getting up and taking the time to cover him with a blanket; she bent down brushed a kiss on his cheek and then strode out of the room. This was going to be more difficult that what Sloane said it would be – she was going to have to get more serum for him.

He was stronger than anyone had anticipated.

After hearing the door close, softly Dean opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back, staring blankly at the ceiling as he tried to piece together what happened after they tried to escape.

Another factor that started to disturb Dean was that he couldn't really remember what Grace looked like; she seemed to be more like Sandy than anyone else. 'They're fucking with my mind.' Dean screamed, his voice filled with long buried anguish. 'Get outta my head.'

About an hour later, Sandy knocked on the door and came in without waiting for Dean's invitation behind her a distinguished looking man, with dark brown hair streaked with silver strands and sparkling soft grey eyes. 'Nice to see you awake young man.' He spoke with a clear clipped accent.

'Who are you?' Dean demanded pushing himself up on the bed, 'whatever you're selling I don't want it.'

'My name is Sloane, Doctor Sloane; Sandy called me when you became ill.'

'Sloane, why is that name familiar?' Dean mused and then with a shake of his head he realised that he spoke aloud.

'I am going to give you a mild sedative to help you sleep,' the doctor rummaged through his bag and brought out a small syringe. 'I will leave a prescription for Sandy to fill, just some low dosage tablets, but for now I think you'll benefit from the injection.

'What is that?' Dean started to feel panic rise in him, his chest hurting from sudden hyperventilation. 'I don't need that; I just want to know what happened to Sammy.'

'It's just a little something to calm you down son, if not then I may have to have you hospitalise you for your own safety.'

'Where's Sam?' Dean demanded, why wasn't anyone listening to him?

'Please Dean do this, for Sam's sake you can't find him if you're sick.' Sandy begged Dean. Rolling his head to the side Dean stared up at the young woman standing just behind the doctor.

Sloane, taking advantage of Dean's momentary distraction pushed the needle into his upper arm, hissing with anger Dean swiped at the man's hand but it was too late he could already start to feel the dulling effects of the drugs.

As his eyes drooped and started to close, Dean fought to stay aware but whatever was in that needle was stronger than a simple sedative. Dean felt himself floating, his awareness forcibly pulled from him. Gasping for air, he turned hate-filled eyes to Sandy and the so-called doctor as he lost the fight to stay conscious. His last thoughts were of Sam, where was he and was he alright?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence, and torture. NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 12 Use your powers or suffer the consequences.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he fought to stay standing; blearily he watched the ring of attackers as they circled him. He dragged his left leg with the pain now a dull ache ebbing through his muscles. Blood crusted on the side of his face and down his neck from a long gash on his forehead. A broken blade still embedded in his left shoulder felt like it sliced down further every time he used his arm. Blinking rapidly Sam concentrated on the punch hurtling towards him, ducking it at the last minute he came up with a jaw-breaking uppercut sending his attacker flying across the room.

'Use your powers subject twenty-two.' The order sounded through the speakers surrounding them.

'Get fucked.' Sam gasped angrily the slight distraction giving another attacker an opening. A spinning roundhouse aimed at Sam's ribs missed him by fractions of a millimetre, a hair's breadth. Stumbling Sam shook his head, regretting the movement instantly as the world started to tilt.

He heard an annoyed sounding order but the words were intelligible. His breath coming in short sharp gasps made him feel floaty. A small smile ghosted his dried and cracked lips. 'Hey mom.'

The attackers seeing Sam stumble and collapse immediately backed off and stood around the perimeter of the arena waiting for further instructions.

Subject nineteen risked a quick glance down at the fallen hunter, she couldn't believe the injuries he sustained let alone the fact that he kept fighting. Most men would have given in to the pain by now.

'Subject nineteen, eyes front and centre.' The voice on the sound system barked and she jumped before complying her attention fixed on the wall in front of her. 'Summers take subject twenty-two back to its holding cell.'

Summers eased his arms under Sam trying to avoid the blade but each movement brought more winces and whimpers from his young charge.

The last week blurred by for the guardian, unable to have contact with subject twenty-two he had to wait out his punishment instead. Guarding those whose minds snap during the treatments, an often dangerous task and one that served as punishment for anyone who dared to go up against the Institute.

At least he was able to look after Grace there; she lay in a bed in a catatonic state after they virtually ripped her from Sam's arms. Their connection severed by such force and violence was too much for the young healer and her mind completely shut down.

Normally the doctor would have one like that put down so that they could autopsy and study the corpse but Sloane wanted to sustain her life, in a bid to retrain her as a compliant healer.

Sam suffered at the hands of the guards after the escape attempt, no life-threatening injuries was the only order they received. Otherwise, they could do what they liked to him until Sloane required him. they took great delight in using him for target practice until the blade snapped in his shoulder, after that Sloane gave Sam a short time to rest before he ordered the recommencement of Sam's training and indoctrination into the inner-workings of the Institute.

Summers gently laid Sam down on the bed before gathering the equipment he needed to patch his young charge up.

'Let me die.' Sam whispered clutching at Summer's wrist, 'just let me go.'

'I – I can't Sam, I promised Dean that I would do whatever I can to help you,' he replied tenderly stroking Sam's cheek, 'I have to get you well enough to get you out of here and back with your brother.'

'Dean's dead.' Sam's voice broke when he finally said it aloud.

'No, no he's not that's just what they want you to think.' Summers leant forward as though he was checking on Sam's cut forehead, he whispered just loud enough for the youngest Winchester to hear. 'they only want you to believe that Sam, Dean's alive I promise you.'

'Alive?' Sam's face wore a mask of sheer confusion, 'they forced me to deal and then they let him...'

'No Sam, it was a trick – a mind trick to keep you here.'

Sam cried out as summer's tried to irrigate his sliced open forehead. 'Fuck Sam, hold still.'

'Hurts.' Sam whimpered suddenly sounding and looking like a frightened child, with too-wide eyes staring up at him.

'I know but not for much longer I promise.' Summers said keeping his voice deliberately low pitched and even, 'come on Sam stay with me dude.'

'Summers ... you ... gotta ... get ... the blade ... out.' Sam grunted.

'I'm, I'm not sure I can kiddo, it's in pretty deep if I pull it out you could bleed to death.'

'Where, where's Grace did she get out with...' Sam blinked the sweat and blood out of his eyes and looked up at Summers, taking in the tight lines around his mouth and the shadows beneath his eyes. 'What is it?'

'She, she had a breakdown Sam, they have her in the psych wing. She's catatonic.'

'No, no, no.' Sam shook his head and turned away from summer's touch, 'leave me to die summers, I can't keep doin this.'

'Sam please, listen to me, don't' give up just yet, give me and Dean a way to help you and the others out of here.'

'Dean?' at the mention of his older brother Sam returned his focus back on his carer, 'okay.' He whispered barely audible.

Summers finished dressing the wounds and went to fetch some fresh water for Sam; while he was gone, Sloane strode in and went directly to the bed, staring dispassionately down at the young man lying in it.

'You are feeling better.' He made it sound more like a statement than a question.

Sam stared mutely up at his main tormentor, trying to work out exactly why he is doing this. Sloane reached down and gripped the end of the blade and without another word or indication on what he was about to do, wrenched the blade from Sam's shoulder.

Sam's back arched as he screamed in agony, muscle, and flesh ripping as the embedded knife pulled and cut on the forced exit route. A scream of primal fury and absolute anguish tore from Sam's throat, his neck corded and bunched with the strain placed in his body. Blood sprayed in a long stream from the wound, splattering everything in the way, including Sloane.

Summers came running in, Sam's screams echoed through the entire building. Skidding to a halt, he saw his young charge moaning incoherently lying flat on his back on the bed. His shoulder and upper body covered in fresh warm blood where the blade had been, now, oozing with blood and black fluids.

Sloane stood staring down at the younger man with a strange look on his face, the bloody knife still clutched in his fingers.

'What have you done?' Summers cried out pushing his employer out of the way he dropped to his knees next to the bed and frantically tried to put pressure on the bloody incision.

'How dare you speak to me like that?' Sloane sneered but he kept his gaze fastened on Sam, the blood and gore fascinating him. 'It is human.' He kept repeating in hushed tones. 'It really is human.'

'What did you expect him to be?' Summers turned to face Sloane, but the older man pulled his gaze from Sam and straightened his shoulders, with a sneer fixed on his face he dropped the bloodied broken blade on the floor and turned to leave. 'I will have Doctor Schlatter attend its wounds, I will allow it to recuperate for the next few days and then I will expect it to recommence the indoctrination I will control it.'

Summers stared incredulously at the man as he strode out of the cell, leaving Summers and Sam alone finally. 'Fuck Sam I am so sorry I shouldn't have left you.' Summers whispered as he kept the pressure on the wound, 'hang in there kid.'

'Dean where are we?' Sam asked, 'tired so tired.'

'Sam?'

'Don't wanna do this anymore, tired of hunting Dean.' Sam muttered no longer looking at Summers but instead he stared and talked to an invisible person. 'Why can't Dad leave us alone?'

'Sam look at me.' Summers tried to force the younger man to look up at him but Sam was lost in another time and place. 'Don't want to fight with Dad anymore; I want to go to school.'

'Sam please look at me, you can't keep talking like that someone's gonna hear you.'

'I'm going to Stanford Dad you can't stop me,' Sam yelled out, 'I'm going Dad.'

Summers moved to grab Sam's wrists but when the young man started to flail about he missed, one hand clamping down on the injured left shoulder. Sam screamed and wept begging for no more, he promised to behave just don't hurt him anymore.

'What is going on here?' Schlatter demanded as he hurried into the cell followed by two orderlies dragging a gurney between them.

'I-I'm not sure doctor, Sam ... subject twenty-two started to hallucinate, and started talking to someone I'm not sure who, and then I presume its father. When I tried to restrain it, it started begging and acting almost childlike.' Summers reported snapping back into his more comfortable role, 'it has lost a great deal of blood, breathes are shallow and rapid, pulse is sluggish and judging by the heat radiating from it, it has a high temperature.'

'Get him on the gurney,' Schlatter ordered the orderlies before turning back to Summers, 'who removed the broken blade?'

'Mister Sloane did, Doctor ... he just yanked it out.'

'Damn him; okay get it down to medicals now.' Schlatter snapped, 'Summers you stay with them, I do not want it to be left alone with anyone else, is that understood.'

'Yes Doctor.' Summers sighed inwardly, relieved at the doctor letting him to stay with Sam.

The doctor assembled his surgical team in minutes, and was operating on Sam before Summers could register what was happening. Watching from behind the viewing panel, he saw the doctor in a different light. The cruel, torturer and scientist gone replaced with a professional, talented surgeon intent on saving his patient's life.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 13 A paranormal storm's brewing.

Lightening flashed illuminating the dark room, a few seconds later the roll of thunder shook the glass windows, the storm peaking in the dark of the night. Steaming rain hit the roads and footpaths, sizzling with steam where it hit the sunbaked earth.

'Sam!' Dean cried out and sat up shuddering with fright and disorientation, sleepily he gazed around the room, it was still the same room at Sandy's house, but something seemed different. Another bolt of lightening lit the room again and the glittering silver on the door caught Dean's eye. That was what was different; there was a now a shining new lock on the door. Someone has locked him in the bedroom.

Sliding out of the bed, he padded over to the lock and tried it, 'Sandy what the fuck is going on?' he yelled starting to bang on the door with his fists, Dean could feel his temper rising, he was so sick and tired of this place and of that freaking institute.

'Sandy open this fucking door now!'

'Sorry Dean, but it's for your own good.' Sandy called from the other side of the door, 'the doctor said you needed to rest, it was the only way to keep you home.'

'Dammit Sandy I am not going to ask again, unlock the door.' Dean seethed but he tried to calm himself down to try to reason with the woman, currently an impossible feat for him.

'Dean calm down or I will call the doctor again.' Sandy threatened, 'I'm going to work, please, please calm down and rest.'

'Sandy let me out now!' Dean bellowed as he started to kick the wooden door, trying to break the seemingly flimsy wood.

'I have to go Dean; I'll be back with breakfast in a few hours.'

'Sandy don't you dare leave me locked in here.' Dean yelled but he received no response a short time later he heard the front door slam and racing to the window, he watched her pull out of the drive and head towards the diner. Streaks of red fought with the blackness of night for supremacy of the sky.

A quick search of his room elicited nothing, his clothes, shoes everything were gone. well except for his wallet and car keys, they were still in the drawer of the bedside table. 'Finally something's going my way.' Dean muttered as he looked for something to smash the window with.

'Hang on Sammy I'm coming.' Dean muttered as he swung the wooden chair with all of his waning strength at the window. The glass shattering in a strangely lyrical way blending with the another roll of thunder.

Picking his way through the broken glass Dean scramble through his impromptu exit and ran for the impala. Swearing intensely as he cut his feet on the broken glass.

Pausing for a few minutes to throw on some clothes from his bag and grabbed another pair of boots, after slamming the trunk lid down he limped gingerly around to the driver's side door. Cussing broadly under his breath, even thinking of a few new ones that would even have his father blushing, Dean sat down and concentrated on removing the shards of glass from his feet. After a few minutes he managed to remove all of the pieces, clean the cuts and bandage them up for now. He would get them fixed later, when Sam was safe, he decided pulling his socks and boots on, wincing even more when he put pressure on the torn soles of his feet.

Pulling the car out of Sandy's driveway Dean glanced back once at the house and then he sped away, leaving a cloud of dust and burnt rubber in his wake. 'Eat that bitch.'

------------------------

Summers sat watching Sam with an unblinking stare, his young charge came out of his surgery still critical, but Schlatter seemed pleased enough with the way the operation went.

'Damn kid you've got more lives than a cat.' He muttered checking the charts once again, taking Schlatter's orders literally, Summers hadn't left Sam's side, he watched the entire operation, sat with him in the recovery suite, and now in his own room, he remained watching over him. 'I know I'm not Dean but I hope you consider me a good enough substitute until the real thing can get here.' He muttered good naturedly, 'I am so sorry Sam that you have had to go through all of this.'

'Dean?' Sam murmured softly as he tossed restlessly in the grips of a nightmare, his long fingers clutched at the sheets spasmodically, 'Dean no!' he screamed his eyes snapping open at the sametime startling Summers. 'Dean!'

'Sammy, hey Sam its okay, it's all okay.' Summers tried to calm the boy down before the guards came running in to see what the noise was all about. 'Sam look at me, come on kid don't freak out on me now.'

'Where's Dean?' Sam sobbed, 'please where's Dean?'

'He's safe Sam and he's gonna come for you don't worry bout that.' Summers answered him as loudly as he dared, 'dude I need you to look at me, can you do that?'

Sam nodded mutely holding a shaking hand out to Summers, 'please you have to get Dean a message.'

'No, nope no way Sam, you can give him your own message.'

'Summers please I'm not going to make it, we both know it.' Sam said with a small soft, sad smile, 'I know it's time, hell I've cheated death too many times.'

'Look Sam I know that you're not gonna die, the big guy up there he has plans for you, good plans ... You're too special to lose Sam don't let anyone tell you otherwise.'

'Tell Dean, tell Dean I love him and, and l know he tried ... he has to go on and finish this.'

'Sam that's enough.' Summers barked out a little harsher than he planned, kicking himself when he saw the younger man flinch and pull away from him. 'Listen to me Sam, you came through your operation okay, you need to rest and behave yourself, but you are going to make it.'

'I can feel it Summers, I can feel the darkness of death crawling up inside me, and I'm just so tired I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to lie down and ...'

'Don't you dare finish that sentence Sam, please don't.' Summers' voice broke as he spoke, jumping up he stared down at Sam whose eyes started to slide closed again, 'sleep Sammy I'll be back soon with a reason for you to keep fighting.'

Summers double checked the orders with the guards outside Sam's room, no one except Doctor Schlatter or Summers himself, is allowed in the room. Including Sloane.

Hurrying through the labyrinth of corridors Summers went to the psych ward and then found out where they held Grace now.

The young woman smiled benignly at the stranger as he entered her room, 'hello.' She said in a soft voice, 'I am subject twenty-one, have you come to take me to the testing rooms?'

'Grace?' Summers whispered a sinking feeling started to roil in his stomach, 'Grace it's me, it's Summers.'

'I'm sorry but I don't know who Grace is, and who you are ... I am subject twenty-one.'

'Grace ... subject twenty-one Sam needs you.'

'Sam?' Grace frowned at the name, it meant something to her that she knew, but she couldn't remember what.

'What did they do to you?' Summers muttered, 'I will be taking you to the testing centre to recommence your healer duties but first I have to take you to subject twenty-two he needs your help.'

'Of course, I am sorry if I don't remember you, I don't remember much after the masters had me reawaken.'

'Don't worry bout it, but we have to hurry, subject twenty-two is in a lot of pain.'

'I can feel the worry emanating from you.' Grace said placing a hand on Summer's forearm, 'I will do as I am bid.'

'Thank you.'

'What happened to it? To subject twenty-two.'

'A long story and one I will tell you as we walk but we do have to get going.'

Grace listened intently as Summers explained what happened to Sam, starting with when they were placed together when Sam first arrived at the Institute. Their escape attempt, their brutality with the young escapee since and as he finished telling about surgery and how Sloane caused Sam to come so close to death Grace paled and put her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the scream bubbling upwards, bringing with it all of the locked away memories. 'Sam?' she moaned, swaying Grace started to collapse, but Summers caught her and made her look at him.

'For both of your sakes, yours and Sam's you have to keep it together Grace, they can't find out that their reprogramming failed, or you will be sent to the sweep.'

'I-I'm fine please take me to him.' Grace whispered composing herself, she managed to fix the blank look on her face and calmed her breathing, 'forgive my weakness, and now please take me to subject twenty-two.' She said in a soft clear voice.

Summers stood in front of the door barring anyone from entering while Grace worked to heal Sam. 'I am so sorry Sam.' she whispered when she saw his condition, her gaze floated up to the bags of blood and fluid on the frames, trickling down the tubing into his arm. She avoided looking at the various scars and half-healed wounds, the multi-coloured bruises and the white surgical bandaging covering his upper body. 'Oh Sam.'

Weeping silently Grace laid her hands on Sam and started to heal him, 'No Grace, no.' Sam cried feeling a cocoon of warmth surrounding him he opened his eyes and stared up at the young healer. 'No Grace please don't, I don't deserve it.'

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 14 Welcome to Level Three, Subject twenty-two.

Dean paced the small area until he made a dent in the dirt, a well-worn circle in the dust. Summers messaged and told him to meet here an hour ago, now the older man was not only late he was extremely late. Two hours were fast becoming three before Dean saw Summers pulling up next to the impala.

'Where the freaking hell have you been?' Dean demanded his anger getting the better of him.

'Nice to see you too Kid.' Summers shot back as he eased himself out of the car wincing slightly.

'What's wrong? You hurt?' Dean's anger dissolved immediately when he saw the obvious pain and distress on the older man's face.

'It's okay, I'll be fine,' Summers grunted, 'look Dean, we haven't got much time if we're going to get Sam out of that place.'

'What's going on Summers? And no bullshit.'

'Okay but I need to sit down.' Summers limped heavily favouring his left side as he made his way to the decrepit picnic table and benches. Dean sat opposite Summers and waited, his knee bouncing impatiently. 'They hurt Sam bad, Dean I'm not going to lie to you; they used him like a living breathing target trying to get him to use his abilities to deflect the onslaught.'

'What with?'

'Knives a lot of the time, but basically anything that they could use, they often used the other subjects pitting them against Sam.'

'Motherfu...'

'Dean please ... one was particularly bad, they broke a knife in Sam's upper chest, I – I thought he was dying, anyway I got him back to his cell and went to get stuff to fix him, while I was gone Sloane made an appearance, he pulled the knife blade out.'

'Sam started to bleed out?' Dean's face became devoid of any colour.

'Yeah, by the time I got there ... anyway Doctor Schlatter found out and hit the roof, he operated on Sam ... Dean that man he is actually a great surgeon, he's been corrupted but when it counted he saved Sam's life. He ordered no one to go near Sam including Sloane and the others, I – I went to find Grace.'

'What happened to her?'

'After the escape attempt she had a break down, they put her in the psych ward, and did the reprogramming thing on her so all she knew was what they told her. I got her to come and help heal Sam; she's starting to remember him.'

'But that's good isn't it?'

'Dean there's more...'

'How much more could there be? Summers what's happened to my baby brother?'

---------------

_Twelve hours earlier at the Institute:_

Sam laid staring blankly up at the ceiling, the pain resonating through him eased with each passing second, but all he could see was the look on Grace's face as she collapsed, his injuries too much for her to handle.

Another death because of him, Summers stared down at his young charge and saw the light dim in his eyes, he had the guards remove Grace's body before Sam could see her in death. Guilt filled him, but also relief if he had to sacrifice a young healer for this young man then so be it. Sam's destiny is more important than anyone's life.

'Sam this wasn't your fault, blame Sloane and his cronies they are the ones that did this to both of you.'

'If she didn't try to heal me she would still be alive...'

'Alive but living? Sam when I found her ... Grace was gone, she was just subject twenty-one a mindless robot with only one function, to repair what they damage. She's free now Sam, keep hold of that thought they can't hurt her anymore.'

Loud voices outside the cell door interrupted any further conversation between the two, Summers moved to stand protectively in front of Sam's bed as the door slammed open and Sloane barged in followed by two heavily armed guards.

'Take Summers into custody.' Sloane ordered, 'I will deal with him in due time.'

'What the hell is going on? Sloane you have no right...'

'Right? I will tell you what rights you have, none. No one approved the healer for this, this thing. No one approved the surgery or anything done for it. It is a thing to use and discard nothing more.'

'It has a name, Sam Winchester he is a person not an it.'

'It is a sub-human! An abomination, one to be used to serve the good of the human race not to thwart it and control.'

'Sam is not like that.'

'No? Then why does it show such violence so naturally? Why does it try to kill all those around it? Because it is a danger to everyone, it needs to be controlled and have its powers harnessed.'

'That it insanity.' Summers hissed struggling against the iron-like grip of Sloane's guards. 'Sam run ... get out of here Kid.'

'Move and your friend dies.' Sloane said casually bending down he twisted his fingers in Sam's hair and yanked his head back viciously staring with contempt into Sam's clear green eyes. 'You will learn your place here subject twenty-two, you are nothing and a nobody, you are to train and to obey, and that is all.'

'Sam please don't listen to him ... argh!' Summers doubled over and tried to catch his breath after a steel-like fist pummelled his stomach.

'Stop!' Sam cried out at the sight of his only friend being beaten.

'What do you have to say subject twenty-two?'

'I will learn my place, I am nothing, a nobody, and I will train and obey.' Sam replied tonelessly, his face blank and eyes empty.

'No Sam!' Summers gasped still trying to catch his breath.

'Very good subject twenty-two, now just as a reminder you can watch your former carer die.' Sloane gloated, keeping his hand twisted cruelly in Sam's hair he forced his captive to watch as a knife became wedged in Summers' left side. A strangled cry filled the room as Summers collapsed lifelessly at the feet of his employer, 'get rid of him.'

Sloane dragged Sam up by the hair until the younger man was seated, 'get up subject twenty-two.' He hissed. Hesitantly Sam stood his legs wobbled unsteadily under him but he fought it with pure stubbornness, turning his head slightly his level gaze met Sloane's, the older man breaking his gaze away first, 'take him to level three.'

'Sir?' One guard gasped in shock unsure if he heard correctly.

'Level three now.'

'Yessir.' The guard fastened modified shackles to Sam's ankles and wrists, and then holding tightly to one arm led his prisoner away.

Sam glanced down at Summers for a last time and could have sworn he saw the older man wink up at him, but when he looked, again there was nothing; Summers' eyes were closed, never to open again.

'You must have really pissed the boss off to be sent to level three.' The guard said to Sam as they stood in the silent elevator.

Sam turned and looked down with curiosity etched across his face but he remained carefully silent.

'Only the untrainable get sent there,' the guard answered Sam's unasked question, 'very few make it back.'

Sam took a shuddering breath, said a mental goodbye to Dean, Summers and Grace before he accepted the inevitable. This is where he belongs, a freak amongst other uncontrollable freaks.

The guard squeezed Sam's arm in sympathy as he handed him over at the gates to level three, turned on his heels and strode away without another look at the sad eyes watching him.

Sam turned his attention to his newest guard, carer or whatever he was, a big man standing eye to eye with Sam but almost double in bulk, although, there was not a lot of muscle tone. He had greying black hair, and dark blue eyes the most outstanding feature he had without taking into account his size was the scar that ran across his forehead from temple to temple.

'So subject twenty-two you seem to have the bosses in a feeding frenzy, you must be something special.' He mocked the silent, tall young man standing in front of him, 'I am Fox, you will address me as Fox or Sir, and I am your sentinel for your stay in level three. You will do everything I tell you to do and not speak unless directed to, is that understood.'

Sam stared impassively at the man before nodding his head, preferring to remain silent.

'Ah so we have the strong and silent type huh?' Fox taunted him, 'oh well that means no headaches for me at least.' Removing the shackles from Sam's arms and legs, he led his young charge down a short corridor to an area filled with curtained cubicles, pushing Sam inside the first one he ordered him to strip off everything.

When Sam stood silently staring at him, showing no indication of complying with the order, Fox snarled snapped out a vicious punch winding Sam. 'Strip.'

Again, Sam stared at the man and refused to speak, make any sound at all for that matter, and remained fully clothed. The next blow sent Sam flying backwards smashing into the wall behind him. winded Sam double over and rested his hands on his knees as he waited for the dizziness to subside and for the dots to stop dancing in front of his eyes. 'Get undressed now!' Fox hissed at Sam as the young man slowly straightened and continued to stare at his new tormentor.

With a growl of anger and frustration, Fox moved deceptively fast for a man of his size, a large knife appeared in his hand and within a couple of minutes, he cut away, Sam's scant clothing. Fresh bruises and cuts appeared on Sam's pale skin from where Fox beat him for disobedience and where the knife nicked him during the removal of his clothes. 'Ya learn the hard way or the easy way makes no difference to me.' Fox said as dragged Sam from the cubicle towards the end of the room, slipping his left wrist in a cuff attached to the wall he left Sam standing there alone, naked and silent.

The blast of chilled water made Sam gasp for air, shivering he tried to cover the more vulnerable parts of his body but to no avail. The invading water managed to hit all of them and his new and semi-healed injuries.

When the water stopped, Sam stood shivering and hyperventilating, his body quickly starting to go into shock. Fox returned followed by another man, smaller in build but just as tall with steel grey hair and fathomless brown eyes, he had a hard face and looked a lot older than his age. 'I am Doctor Lavone subject twenty-two I have been given your case because you are deemed to difficult for basic training. Fox here tells me that you are already showing defiance with simple commands such as stripping and that you are also refusing to speak.' The Doctor paced in front of Sam carefully avoiding the wet patches on the floor, 'this will change subject twenty-two, the more you resist the harder it will be for you.'

Sam stared at the doctor with a blank almost bored look, before he let his gaze move to Fox and then fix on a spot at the rear of the room. 'There are pants for you to wear hanging on the wall put them on now.' Lavone ordered and watched Sam carefully as he moved stiffly and cautiously mindful of his cuffed wrist and the wet floor.

Once dressed in the shapeless, elastic-waisted, cotton pants Sam felt a little better although a pair of boxers would have been good too.

'Take him through to the next phase of induction.' Lavone said to Fox before returning his attention to Sam, 'I will see you once you have finished your induction, welcome to level three subject twenty-two.'

Sam eyed the man suspiciously, he had a sinking feeling that this induction would make the other stuff look like child's play.

----------------

Summers woke up with an aching head and a scorching pain in his left side; blearily he stared around at his new surroundings. The idiots just dumped him in the woods behind the institute, shaking his head and immediately regretting it Summers slowly sat up and nursed his side until the flames of pain eased to burning embers.

Holding his breath in hope, he searched his pockets, his fingers brushing the cool plastic and metal of his cell phone, heaving a deep sigh he pulled it out and prayed for a good reception in the area because he sure did not feel like walking very far.

Dean's number still sat in his phone's memory, thankfully when they first met Summers insisted on getting at least Dean's cell number in case of an emergency where Sam was concerned and now, now, the emergency was happening.

Quickly texting Dean a message to meet at the small picnic area just off the main highway, Summers slid the phone back into his pocket and tried to stand. After three attempts, he managed to get to his feet, with his hand already slick with blood holding the knife wound as tight as he could stand it he staggered back to the car park. His fingers grazed the car door when his knees buckled and he slumped to the ground hidden by his car, the pain taking control completely.

An hour later a bloodied hand scrambled at the handle finally managing to get the door open and the semi-conscious man slid behind the wheel, first part done, next was to drive without passing out. Sam's life dependant on his keeping his act together.

Using a discarded sports towel, Summers managed to pad up his wound, the pressure easing the blood flow a little. He gulped at his sports drink, thankful that he kept one in the car all the time, with his strange working hours he often needed a bit more of a 'pick-me-up' than just water and unfortunately that wasn't alcohol.

Feeling a little bit better and coherent he put the car and in gear and eased out of the car park, trying to be as invisible as possible.

--------------

Dean sat back and ran his hands over his face, 'so Sammy has been moved to another part of the institute?'

'Yeah, level three, I have never had the authority to go up there but I have heard talk from the sentinels who do work that floor.'

'Sentinels?'

'Yeah they are the ones who guard the subjects and also act as their primary so-called carers. Though their idea of caring for a subject is massively different to mine or yours.'

'Damn it Summers, how did this all get so fucked up?' Dean lifted his head when Summers didn't answer him and saw the man start to topple sideways. Cursing under his breath Dean jumped up and managed to catch Summers before he fell off the bench.

Propping him up on the table Dean ran back to the impala and grabbed the first aid kit and a rug from the back seat. Within minutes, he had Summers resting on the folded rug as he stitched the stab wound. Thankfully, it was not as deep as he first thought and even though there was a lot of blood, the blade missed his major organs and embedded itself in the muscle.

After cleaning the wound and dressing it, Dean sat back and swallowed down on the rising sobs and nausea fighting for dominance in his throat. He was not going to lose it now; Sammy needed him more than ever.

Grace was dead, Dean wanted to feel more for her but he couldn't, he never really trusted the young healer and always thought that she knew more of what was going on than anyone else.

'Get a grip Winchester; we have to get Sammy out of there.' He berated himself, 'a plan need a plan.' He knew that neither he nor Summers would get back in there without being recognised and probably killed on sight, but the only way to get Sam out was for them to get in, and to get in now.

Pulling his cell phone out, Dean hit the speed dial button and waited impatiently for it to be answered.

'This had better be good.' A gruff voice bounced through the connection.

'It's ... it's Dean ... I need help.'

'What is it Dean? Where's Sammy?'

'I'm sending you the co-ordinates and address as soon as we hang up, Sam's been taken by these psycho scientists who want to use him in some sort of research and mind control for psychics. They're killing him, I need your help.'

'Calm down Dean, okay I'm on my way hang tight right where you are I'm only an hour away.'

'Thanks.' Dean broke the connection and then quickly messaged the co-ordinates and his exact location. After doing that, he sat down and stared at the cell phone in his hand, 'great now more freaking waiting.' He muttered bitterly.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence, and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 15 Rebel Yell

The rebellious snarls and yelling echoed through the entire floor of level three. Two extra sentinels were dispatched to help subdue the subject, both armed with taser units. As they skidded to a stop just outside the induction centre, they saw the carnage already in the room.

A tall and panting young man stood pressed into the far corner, keeping his back safe, furniture and paper scattered everywhere they looked, one of the other sentinels laid on the floor nursing a bloodied and probably broken nose, the other menaced the subject with his baton but stayed out of reach. Wild-eyed the subject watched for anyone to step too close as he fought for inner control again. Lavone stood leaning against a wall with a barely concealed look of amusement on his face, 'the more you fight us subject twenty-two the more you will be punished.'

'My name is Sam.'

'Subject twenty-two cease and desist now, or we will have to take further action.' Lavone said with a slight tinge of annoyance. Straightening he caught sight of the two armed sentinels waiting for the signal by the door, smiling at Sam Lavone stepped closer to him and made sure that Sam had his eyes firmly fixed on him.

'You do realise that fighting is futile don't you subject twenty-two.'

'My name is Sam.'

'Although you have already demonstrated just how advanced your skills are they are still out of control. You barely held it together subject twenty-two, with your training here on level three; you will learn to control your powers, and to fight without emotion.'

Sam watched the man warily; he saw the movement in his peripheral vision and tried to manoeuvre him around so he could watch the new intruders as well. One of the sentinels saw Sam's intent and split from his partner instead working his way around to the other doorway, deciding that a two-pronged attack would probably work better, this kid was well trained, in fact that well trained it was militaristic in execution.

'My name is Sam.'

'Subject twenty-two I am tired of this nonsense, stand down now.' Lavone ordered his anger getting the better of him.

Suddenly as the wind whipped around the room, again three things happened simultaneously. The two sentinels went for Sam with their tasers, one at a time but in synch with each other, and Sam launched himself at Lavone, determined to take his new tormentor down with him.

Sam's body convulsed as the electrical currents surged through his body, dropping to his knees he gasped for air and tried to shake off the effects when another surge went through him, they hit him with both weapons.

Stunned and barely conscious Sam collapsed to the floor, his body still spasming and twisting as the electrical current slowed to a stop.

'Restrain him now.' Lavone barked the order nursing his jaw, Sam managed to connect heavily with his fist before the first sentinel attacked, a black and purple bruise already forming along the jaw-line.

Roughly, the guards forced Sam's hands behind his back and tied them with plastic restraint strips, and then with one holding his legs the other tied his ankles together in the same fashion. Satisfied that Sam could no longer physically attack anyone Lavone ordered for him to be strapped to the chair, the battle was over and Sam lost.

Before Sam could regain enough of his senses to use his telekinesis again Lavone jabbed a long syringe into Sam's neck, the drug used to train unwilling subjects it works on their thought process, preventing them from forming cohesive thoughts and to use any mind methods, such as telekinesis, or telepathy.

Groggily Sam glared at the man but found he couldn't speak or even workout what had just happened, when he saw what Lavone held in his hands.

'This time there is no way you can stop it.' Lavone cooed in Sam's ear, taunting him, 'you could have had this done earlier without drugs, and restraints but you had to fight didn't you.' Running the scissor blades down Sam's cheek he revelled in the look of fear in Sam's green eyes. 'Ah yes it is going to happen and I have decided to do it myself.'

'Nooo.' Sam pushed the sob out weakly from his frozen throat; he could feel his heart thumping in his now silent and still body.

'Be thankful we don't do the full shave on ya.' Lavone laughed as he attacked Sam's hair with the very sharp scissors. Long dark clumps of hair fell down Sam's shoulders and gathered on the floor under the chair, in silent homage.

_If Dean could only see this, him and Dad. _Sam thought bitterly, _they would be pissing themselves laughing and wished that they had thought of doing it this way._

Sam shuddered when he felt the clippers on the back of his neck, despondent he wondered what he would look like bald when the cutting and trimming stopped.

'Much better, take it to the physical and then take it directly to its cell, we're running late, and will have to start with training first thing in the morning. When punishment will also be dealt.'

'Sir.' The sentinel cut the straps away from Sam's ankles but left his wrists bound behind his back, as he and his partner half-dragged Sam to the medical unit in the next section.

The doctor examined Sam in complete silence, acting as though the younger man was nothing more than a piece of meat to inspect. He poked at the nearly healed surgical scar and other injuries Sam sustained after Grace's last attempt to heal him.

He muttered to himself, as he made copious notes and then he turned back to Sam and for the first time actually looked at him, 'subject twenty-two is in good condition, it will be fine to start training tomorrow. Although, we do not want the surgical scar reopened or damaged in anyway that may cause infection. We don't want to wreck Doctor Schlatter's handiwork do we?' He announced to Lavone as the man just entered the room.

'What about punishment Doctor?'

'Some physical yes, but don't over do it, deprivation will be a better course of action.' The doctor said dryly as he washed his hands, 'alright I'm done with it.'

Lavone led the way to the cells, the sentinels dragging a semi-conscious Sam between them, the effects of the drug now displaying their full effect in him.

They pushed Sam into the small cubicle with a bench bed and small basin and mirror above it, on the bed was clothing that resembled surgical scrubs in their design with the number twenty-two emblazoned on the back of the top.

Blinking owlishly at the cause of his misery Sam refused to back down with his defiance, knowing it was going to cause him pain but he didn't care anymore.

'Get some sleep if you can subject twenty-two training for you will start at dawn.' Lavone smirked before he turned on his heels and disappeared down the hallway, one of the silent sentinels stood over Sam with the taser ready while the other undid the plastic tie freeing Sam's wrists. Without taking their eyes off him, the two men backed out of the cell and sealed the entrance closed, effectively trapping Sam in a doorless room. 'Sleep well princess coz you're gonna need it.' One of them called over his shoulder making both of the guards laugh at Sam's expense.

Still woozy from the effects of the taser stuns and the drugs Sam staggered to the basin and splashed cold water on his face; tentatively he lifted his head and stared at his reflection on the mirror. A shaking hand reached up seemingly of its own accord to touch his newly cut hair, at least they didn't carry through with the threat of total baldness. His dark hair looked black now it was cut short back and sides, similar to Dean's except without the spikes, products, and professional cutting of course.

'Get a grip Sammy, its only hair it'll grow back.' Sam could hear Dean's voice so clearly it felt like his brother was standing next to him. choking back a sob Sam turned away from the mirror and stared around the cell, it was identical to the one he was in before, except smaller.

With a deep sigh, Sam dropped on the bed and pushed himself up against the wall, hugging his knees hard against his chest he curled into himself. Not trusting them to leave him alone while he slept, Sam became determined to stay awake and watchful.

---------------------

Summers watched Dean pace the area between the impala and the table, he reminded him of a large tiger or lion, caged in a zoo just stalking along the enclosure looking for a way out.

'Dammit where is he?' Dean muttered again staring at his watch as though it suddenly grew wings.

A battered truck pulled up in a cloud of dust and stones just as Dean resumed his pacing, 'bout freaking time ... what took you so long?'

'Picked up a passenger on the way, thought that we could use the help.' Came the gruff reply.

Blinking through the settling dirt and dust Summers focused on the new arrivals, an older man with slightly greying hair peeking out from a baseball cap, a week's worth of beard, and a cheeky grin. And the other man not much older than Dean, with a buzz cut that looked clean shaven in a certain light; he wore tatty jeans and had a large tattoo circling his upper arm.

'Summers this is Bobby and Caleb, guys this is Summers.' Dean introduced them using minimal words, without waiting for any of them to acknowledge the others Dean turned back to the new arrivals. 'Sorry to drag you guys into this.'

'Hey Dean, you and Sammy, you're family.' Bobby said laying his hand on Dean's shoulder in a fatherly gesture.

'So where is the kid at?' Caleb asked, his bright stare still fixed firmly on Summers' face, 'and what's this dude got to do with it?'

'Summers is okay Caleb,' Dean started before anything else could be said, 'he got shot trying to help Sammy, it's the bastards that run that place we want.'

'What kind of place are we talking about Dean?' Bobby asked his scowl fast turning into a deep frown.

'The institute, it is ... they take anyone they deem different, psychics and the like, they brainwash them, torture them into using their powers on command and then retrain them some for military use, some for scientific and some for research. They were also talking about a breeding program but that never happened.' Summers explained, 'I ah was Sam's guard and carer there, until they decided I got too close to the subject and had me eliminated or thought that they did.'

'What's happened to Sam in there?' Caleb asked, 'Dean?'

'Enough talk, let's get on with this.' Dean growled his patience gone, 'Summers do you know how to get to level three?'

'I can find out easy enough.' Summers said sitting up he winced as the movement pulled on the new stitches in his side.

--------------

Two pretty and young women sat in the office chatting happily together; they watched the monitors with distracted interest but preferred to catch up instead.

'Ladies.' Sloane smiled at the two women as he walked in and sat down, 'Grace how are you feeling.'

'Much better thank you Father, how did it go?'

'Better than we could ever have imagined, what about you Sandy?'

'I would have liked to keep Dean a little while longer, but ... I'm good thanks Father.'

Sloane looked down at his two daughters and smiled deeply, Sandy looked so much like him at times, but Grace was the spitting image of her mother.

'I am sorry Grace to put you through all of that.'

'Hey Dad, don't worry bout it, it's all good now.' Grace smiled, 'though it does feel good to be me again.'

'Grace you know if I had another healer ...'

'Yes Dad I know, don't worry bout it, like I said it's all good now and well let's just say that Sammy was worth it.'

'Grace!' Sloane chided his daughter with a chuckle following. 'You did extremely well keeping it going for so long, the rape scene was brilliant by the way.'

'Thanks, it was all Sandy's idea though,' Grace grinned, 'I do feel kinda bad though.'

'Why?'

'Well Sammy was so sweet and trusting, I did kinda like him.'

'Well whatcha know little sister has a heart after all.'

'Girls, focus we have a lot more work to do.' Sloane said as he turned to watch Sam on the monitor. 'How is the serum coming along Grace?'

'I feel fine now Dad no side-effects.'

'Excellent.'

'Although if you had to use it on a long term basis is anyone's guess.'

'Maybe I shouldn't have gotten rid of Summers so quickly, he would have been a good test subject.'

'Daddy?'

'Yes Grace?'

'If I wasn't your daughter would you...?'

'Honestly? Yes, my Darling I would have you in here as a real subject. But you are my daughter, your mother's daughter and I would never do anything that would harm you.'

'What about me Daddy?' Sandy asked pouting prettily, 'just coz Grace inherited Mom's healing...'

'Ah my Darling girl, you are perfect as well, you have such a brilliant mind, your IQ is through the roof, and your dedicated work into the research is beyond reproach.'

'Thanks Dad, speaking of which the latest test results on subject twenty-two came in.'

'And?'

'Well there is good news, and umm not so good news.'

'Sandra Eileen Sloane what are you talking about?'

'Oh now I get the full name treatment!' Sandy snapped, 'anyway I thought that you wanted to know straight away. Before it starts its training in the morning.'

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 16 The Great Escape – Version Two

'Get up now subject-twenty-two.' The order startled Sam out of his light doze, lifting his head he blinked up at the sentinels standing in front of his bed. 'Time to start training, stand up, and face the wall.'

Moving slowly, Sam slid off the bed and tried to stand, after two attempts he finally managed to get his wobbly legs to hold his own weight, facing the wall he waited for the next order.

His sudden compliance and silence startled the two sentinels both prepared for another round of defiance from this particular subject. 'Hands behind your back subject twenty-two.'

Sam moved his hand behind his back and stood with shoulders slumped and head down, but with imperceptible movements, he balanced himself on the balls of his feet. Sensing rather than seeing the first guard move, Sam span around with a full round house kick catching the man in the groin, righting himself Sam crouched in fighting stance and then sprang upwards his upper cut connecting with the other man's chin, blood spurting from his mouth as his teeth pierced his lower lip.

Stealthily Sam moved out of his cell and sprinted down the winding hallway, ignoring the cameras tracking his every movement, his only thought was to get out of the place no matter what it took. Two more sentinels blocked his berserker rush for freedom, with a fixed look of determination Sam attacked while still in full 'flight' easily knocking them out, wiping the trickle of blood away from his nose Sam righted himself and ran.

Bursting into the medical unit Sam took the doctor by surprise, easily overpowering him, he used the older man as a shield as he forced him to unlock the outer doors. His heart beating frantically against his chest as the adrenaline coursed through him Sam pushed the doctor again indicating for him to head directly for the staff exit and car park.

A brief pang of worry hit him as Sam mused on the fact that his escape so far was too easy, he felt as though someone played with him but he didn't care, he had to try, he had to find Dean.

'Keep moving doctor.' Sam snapped twisting the man's arm even higher, 'I can easily snap it.'

'You are making a big mistake subject twenty-two.' The doctor replied releasing a hiss of pain with his words.

'The name is Sam.' Sam snarled in the man's ear, 'anyway I am just being a good soldier isn't that what Sloane wants?'

'Yes it is subject twenty-two, now put the doctor down and we can discuss this.' Sloane said a patronising smile plastered on his face as he approached Sam, just behind him was the door to the outside and freedom.

'Step aside Sloane, just let me go and no one needs to get hurt.' Sam said his anger dripping from each word.

'Let the man go subject twenty-two.' Sloane moved closer to Sam, 'you are trapped there's nowhere for you to go.' He waved his hands around the area, showing the armed sentinels waiting for the order to attack the rebellious subject. 'I am getting rather tired of your constant bucking against the proper order of things subject twenty-two.'

'Oh gee like I am so gonna get upset over that.' Sam snapped pulling the doctor closer to him. 'I just want to leave.'

'I cannot allow that Samuel.' Sloane said his voice silky smooth, 'I cannot allow you to leave and to expose the institute to prying do-gooders.'

'Then you will have to kill me coz there is no way I am going to willingly do what you want me to do.'

'Now, there is no need for such dire threats Samuel.' The director used Sam's formal name again, emphasising it, 'perhaps I underestimated your worth.'

'I am a person; I am not a thing to be estimated.'

'Let the doctor go Samuel and we can talk, perhaps there is a compromise we can reach.'

'What? Like using me for target, practice again. Putting a few more broken knife blades into me?' bitterness fuelled Sam's voice, 'oh I know why not force me to do a few more tricks, want me to conjure another storm?'

'No, no there is no need for such dramatics Samuel.'

'Sam, my ... name ... is ... Sam.' He ground out slowly placing emphasis on each word. 'It is not a hard name to say.'

'Enough Samuel, Sam your theatrics are starting to get tiresome.' Sloane sighed, 'I will ask you one last time, and please let the doctor go and give yourself up.'

'Go fuck yourself.' Sam whispered pushing the doctor as hard as he could towards Sloane making the two men collide violently. In the ensuing confusion, Sam managed to burst through the door and rush towards the fences surrounding the building. His lungs gasped in the fresh crisp air of early morning, the icy fingers of a morning frost stroked at his face and hands as he ran.

Knowing deep down that his escape was too easy for words Sam pushed on keeping himself fixed in the moment and not allowing himself to entertain any other thoughts.

He heard the crunching of heavy boots on the loose stones, they were getting closer, sticking to the fence line Sam tried to blend into the shadows as he moved, not sure where but as long as it was away from the main building.

'Sam over here!' a familiar voice came from the other side of the fence, allowing himself a brief respite Sam skidded to a stop and waited for his sight to clear. He found himself staring directly at Dean's face, 'Sammy.'

'Dean?' Sam gasped the shock almost too much for him, 'Dean it is you?'

'Get your scrawny ass over here Sammy.' Dean ordered, 'Bobby and Caleb are going to keep them busy for a while.'

'What the ... Dean?' Sam couldn't believe it when he took in his brother's appearance. 'How, who, why?'

'Stop gibbering like an idiot and get over here.' Dean barked out the order, 'now Sammy.'

Sam found the hole his brother cut in the fencing and with one last glance at the bland looking building; he slipped through into the arms of his waiting sibling. 'Dean?' he whispered, tears threatened to fall as he clung to the solidity of his older brother.

'Come on Sammy let's get outta here.' Dean said his own voice thick with emotion.

A loud explosion had both brothers ducking for cover, and then they saw the faces of their two friends, both alive and laughing. 'That should keep em going for a while.' Bobby laughed again as he stopped in front of the Winchester brothers.

'Dean ... Sammy? Oh my God Sammy?' Bobby stared down at the frail looking younger man crouched next to his brother, a haunted look in his eyes and his darker and shorter hair. 'Ah Sammy.'

'Hey Bobby, Caleb,' Sam gave them a wan smile, the adrenaline now burnt out he was exhausted, his body ached and his stomach threatened revolt with each movement.

'We can catch up later right now we have to get going.' Dean interrupted when he saw the look on Sam's face; his brother was so close to losing it, he had to get Sammy to safety now. 'Summers is in the car ready to go.'

'Summers? But, but he's dead.' Sam cried out swaying unsteadily he clung to Dean for support.

'No Sam they didn't kill him.' Dean confirmed the fact for Sam as gently as he could, wrapping his arm around his brother's waist and slinging Sam's arm over his shoulder he helped Sam back to the car with Bobby and Caleb bringing up the rear. They could hear the shouting, the sirens and sounds of panic in the background, 'should keep em going for a while.' Dean whispered and then tightening his grip on Sam led the rag-tag team back to the impala.

Fifteen minutes later, they dropped Caleb and Bobby off at the older man's truck and then Dean led the way to a new motel across the other side of town. Sam sat with his eyes closed resting his face against the coolness of the window glass. Summers sat directly behind him and refused to take his eyes from him at all.

Dean kept his eyes on the road but kept stealing glances over at Sam, making sure that it really happened and Sam was with him.

-----------

Sloane paced his office, flicking cigar ash on the floor his movements jerky and agitated. 'So they got away?'

'Yes Sir, it seems that subject twenty-two had outside help.' The sentinel reported his eyes fixed on a spot on the opposite wall.

'The damage done?'

'The lower units were destroyed, no life lost though.'

'The subjects?'

'All sedated and placed in the holding area.'

'The doctor?'

'He has been disposed of.'

'Lavone?'

'Awaiting your punishment Sir.'

'Have him brought in.' Sloane snarled, ready to find a scapegoat now that the doctor was dead.

'Sir, Mister Sloane please let me find it and bring it back.' Lavone started as soon as he stepped into the room, his hands cuffed behind his back and bruises already littered his face.

'On your knees.' Sloane ordered, watching the once proud sentinel drop awkwardly to his knees he continued the interrogation. 'How did subject twenty-two get passed your men Lavone?'

'He, he is well trained in hand-to-hand combat Sir he took them by surprise.'

'Why was he not sedated?'

'He, he was Sir the doctor gave him enough to keep him docile.'

'Apparently it wasn't enough was it Lavone.'

'No Sir.'

'He was not restrained?'

'No Sir, he was left locked in his cell, in a semi-conscious state.'

'So a dangerous, rebellious subject was left alone for the night without restraint or proper sedation?'

'Sir?'

'Then he just happened to overpower your men, indeed put three of them in the medical unit, took the so-called doctor hostage, managed to get past your men yet again and then somehow had outside help that just magically appeared with explosives and weaponry.'

'I – I honestly do not know how it happened Sir.'

'You were the sentinel in charge were you not?'

'Yes, yes Sir.'

'Then it is your fault, you are to be blamed for this debacle.'

'Sir, no Sir.'

'Oh I think it is yes Sir.' Sloane smiled coldly picking up a small handgun from his desk he turned aimed and fired without blinking. Lavone swayed drunkenly on his knees, with a look of shock on his face. A red stain forming on his shirt as he toppled forward, his glassy eyes staring up at Sloane the last face he would ever see in this lifetime.

'Get rid of his body and start the clean up, what is your name?'

'Cole Sir, Nick Cole.'

'You are now the Sentinel in charge of retrieving subject twenty-two using any means necessary is that understood?'

'Yes Sir.'

'And Cole.'

'Yes Sir?'

'Remember what will happen to you if you fail.' Sloane shoved Lavone's body with his toe with distaste and then turned to go back to his desk. Stubbing out the cigar, he dismissed Cole and watched with a distracted look as they dragged the body away. A small smile played on his thin lips. This was turning out better than he had hoped.

-------------

Dean helped Sam settle down on the bed making sure that he was comfortable before going to check on Summers in the adjoining room. Caleb and Bobby had a room directly below them, protecting the stairwell in case of an attack.

Going back to his brother's side Dean sat down and stared in dismay at Sam as he slept. Even though he teased Sam about his hair, he would never want him to cut it or change it if he didn't want to. Now, now, they forced it upon him and Dean wanted to shed a tear with Sam. It was more than just hair, it was Sammy, and it was part of who he was. Ever since he was, a kid Sam liked his hair long and often untidy. Dean always suspected that it was just to piss their Dad off, who wanted him to get a military style cut and arguments often ensued. Now Dean knows it is as much of Sam as his green eyes and abnormal height.

Almost as if sensing Dean's scrutiny Sam slitted his eyes open and focused on Dean's face. 'Hey.'

'Hey Sammy,' Dean's voice sounded hoarse and heavy with unreleased emotions.

'You okay?' Sam blinked and pushed himself up to sit against the headboard.

'I'm fine Sammy,' Dean grinned and patted Sam's blanket covered leg, 'what about you Sammy really?'

'Feel like I have done a few hundred rounds with a werewolf or wendingo or something.' Sam admitted begrudgingly. 'Dean I think ... I think that my escape was a little too easy.'

'Yeah I was kind of thinking the same thing, I mean they didn't really bust a gut trying to get you back.'

'Where's Summers?'

'Lying down, they stabbed him and thinking he was dead dumped him in the woods.' Dean glanced over at the door to the next room, 'crafty bastard got to his car and hooked up with me. Thought I was gonna lose him at one stage but he's stubborn that's for sure.'

'Sure he's not a relative?' Sam chuckled, 'Dean I nearly ... I nearly lost it completely in there.' Sam admitted his voice so low that Dean had to lean forward to catch everything. 'They put me in level three.'

'What's that?'

'Where they put the uncontrollable subjects.' Sam glanced up at Dean before returning to his staring competition with the bedspread. 'Where you had to conform, I, I put up a fight when they wanted to cut my hair ...' unconsciously Sam ran his fingers through his shorter locks, 'they ended up tasering me and tying me into a chair.'

'That's my boy.' Dean grinned back, he could see the scene in his mind, 'hope you did some damage.'

'Ah yeah I guess I did, in more way than one ... but then they injected this stuff into me an' then I couldn't move properly. I could hear, see and feel everything but it was as if I was semi-frozen inside. Then they had that doctor examine me ... he – he said that I was fine to start training and if needed punishment, he recommended deprivation.' Sam added bitterly. 'I was left in a small cell with just a basin, mirror, and a narrow bed.'

'Sammy I am so, so sorry that I wasn't there for you.'

'Hey Dean it's not your fault, you tried man, Grace died trying to help me, Summers and you ... how many lives am I worth Dean?'

'Just one Sam and that's yours.' Dean said gently laying his hand on his brother's and squeezed it.

'I was given that ... get up to wear with the number on the back and this...' Sam uncovered his left leg and pulled his pants leg up showing Dean the brand burnt into the skin just above his ankle bone. A large blood-red brand of '22' stood out on his leg. 'I don't even know when they did that; it was there when I woke up.'

'Damn Sammy I am so sorry.'

Sliding back down in the bed, Sam yawned and settled back on the pillows, 'so tired Dean, I'm so tired of it all, of the pain, the guilt, the deaths, the manipulations but most of all I am tired of being a victim.'

'You will never have to worry about that again Sammy.'

'How Dean coz if it is not the demon then it's the humans. Someone will always hunt me Dean; I almost gave up and wanted to die.' Sam stared miserably at his brother while he whispered his confession. 'I wanted to die, to stop the pain, not just my pain, but everyone who has anything to do with me, you, Summers, Grace, Mom, and Dad everyone. I'm nothing but a jinx Dean.'

'I never want to hear you say that again Sammy, you hear me.' Dean cried out anger filling his grief tinged voice, 'I never ever think of you as a jinx or a curse or anything. You're my brother, my kid brother, highly annoying and abnormally tall kid brother.'

'Thanks Dean,' Sam tried to muster a smile but couldn't, he understood what Dean was trying to say and he loved him for it, but deep down he knew what he was and nothing anything Dean could say would change it.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 17 Coffee and Cookies

The motel room seemed empty, blankets strewn haphazardly across the bed, a cold and congealing cup of coffee stood untouched on the nightstand, the TV was on but only static and snow flickered into the room.

Dean dropped the bags, drew his gun out, and cocked it; keeping Summers behind him, he scanned the room with an experienced eye. Nothing seemed to be to far out of the norm and Dean's hunter senses kicked in, signally for Summers to wait at the door he moved in to the room stealthily, a sound of movement in the bathroom made him stop and listen intently. Summers watched holding his breath as Dean moved like a highly trained commando in enemy territory, he was catching glimpses of the kind of training these brothers have had and he was in awe.

Dean lowered his gun and clicked the safety back on, nodding to Summers that it was all clear he moved quietly to the bathroom. 'Sammy?'

Walking slowly into the bathroom he found Sam standing in front of the mirror and vanity, a web-shaped crack spread across the mirror and blood ran freely from the cuts on Sam's right knuckle. 'Hey Sammy what's up?'

'Dean.' Sam acknowledged his brother without turning around, his voice devoid of any emotion, he sounded like he felt ... empty.

'How's it going Sammy?'

'Fine, how about you?'

'Yeah good, listen umm Summers and me brought back some food ya feeling hungry?'

'Nah I'm good.' Sam kept staring at the fractured mirror; his unemotional responses set Dean's warning sirens off in his mind.

'Hey Sam come on I got your favourites ... lucky charms.'

'Lucky charms?' Sam turned to face Dean the look on his face broke his older brother's heart all over again.

'Yeah ... dude talk to me what's going on.'

'Look what they did to me Dean, I know I'm a freak but now I look like one.'

'Hey, hey Sammy you do not look like a freak.'

'I'm hideous Dean, I look like Frankenstein.'

Dean opened his mouth to contradict Sam, but then thought better of it, he needed to word his responses carefully, he took in the jagged and nasty looking scars covering Sam's bare chest, some healed and others still slowly healing. The welts across his back had started to scab but some still wept. He was a mess but the beatings he received would have killed anyone else. He couldn't look at Sam's hair; he knew that was what really broke Sam when he saw what they did to his hair in an effort to force him into conforming. A soft dripping sound caught his attention and his gaze roamed down Sam's long body, resting in horror at Sam's wrist. 'Ah Sammy something you want to tell me?'

Sam lifted his arm slowly, trying to work out what Dean was talking about when he saw the long thin cut travelling down his wrist towards his palm, not a rip across but straight down, an indication of a determination of suicide.

'Dean ... I ... I don't remember...' Sam rolled his eyes back to his brother, a look of horror on his face, 'I don't remember ... I wouldn't.' he held his bleeding wrist out to Dean as though his brother could kiss it and make the owie go away.

'Hey Sammy, it's okay, it's gonna be okay.' Dean tried to soothe his distraught sibling; wrapping his arm around his waist Dean guided Sam back to the main room. Summers stood in the kitchenette watching the brothers as they came back in, he had heard most of the conversation and wanted to rush to Sam's side, but he knew that only Dean should be there for now.

'Sammy I'm just going to get something to fix your wrist, I'll be right back.' Dean said slowly standing so he wouldn't startle his already skittish younger brother.

'Hey Dean how is he?' Summers asked placing a hot coffee in the younger man's hand, 'I can look after the ... cut if you like.'

'Nah I'm fine, it's just ... damn it Summers, they really did a job on him didn't they.'

'He fought back Dean, he escaped focus on that.' Summers offered the advice with a sad smile, 'I have never known anyone with such a will to survive as young Sam.'

'Yeah, he's one of a kind.' Dean agreed sipping the scalding liquid appreciatively.

'Look you can barely keep your eyes open why don't you go and get some rest Summers I'll call ya if anything happens.' Dean offered, 'remember you had a bullet in you.'

'Yeah I know, okay but anything and I'll come straight away.' Summers said smothering a yawn, 'not getting any younger anyway!' he quipped clapping his hand on Dean's shoulders, 'you are an amazing young man Dean, they way you are with Sam, what you did to try and help him, amazing truly.'

'Ah thanks.' Dean mumbled not used to someone praising him so much, especially when his guilt outweighed his pride on this one.

After Summers spoke to Sam Dean carried the first aid kit over to the beds and started tending to Sam's wrist. 'Not as bad as it looks.' Dean mumbled not looking up at his brother, 'just need a few stitches.'

'Dean, I – I know I wouldn't ... I mean I would never commit suicide.' Sam stumbled over his words, his own horror, and self-loathing filling the void in the pit of his stomach.

'I know Sam and you know why? Coz if you did, then you know that I would raise you up and send ya back again and again, just for the hell of it.'

Sam lifted his head and smiled at Dean's words, the images fixed in his mind, 'thanks for the visual.'

'No problems, Sammy talk to me tell me exactly what happened.'

'I ah ... I was asleep and something woke me, not sure what I thought it might be you and Summers back but ... so I got up to go to the bathroom.' Sam frowned and tried to remember the sequence of events, 'I remember washing my hands and looking up at the mirror ... I got so angry ... I – I saw my face and got so angry I wanted – I wanted to ...'

'To what Sam?' Dean prompted him when Sam stopped and started to drift away in his mind again. 'You wanted to do what?'

'Not sure, but I saw what they did to me, and how I look like a freak ... I can't stop feeling so angry Dean, and, and my hair they forced me to have a hair cut they had to hurt me ... why Dean? Why was it so important that they had to hurt me to cut my fucking hair?'

'I don't know Sammy.'

'I look like such a freak Dean, I heard ...'

'What Sam, what did you hear?'

'Someone telling me what to do.' Sam finished in a whisper. 'I heard someone tell me to pick up the razor and to cut my arm, to stop the humiliation for ...'

'For who Sam, who is going to be humiliated?'

'You ... you Dean, it said if I wasn't here then you wouldn't be humiliated by being with me.' Sam dropped his head unable to meet Dean's steely angry gaze anymore. 'Told me what to do.'

'Sammy, someone is playing with your mind,' Dean put his fingers under Sam's chin and made him look up at him, 'look at me Sam, I will never ever feel humiliated or anything else having you with me. Ever, you're my brother dude, my geek brother and no one can tell you anything different.'

'What a wonderful speech Dean, I must admit it almost brought a tear to my eye.' A stranger's voice came from the adjoining door to Summer's room.

'Who the fuck are you and what do you want?'

'Hmm now who am I? I am the one assigned to bring subject twenty-two back to the institute using all means necessary.' The intruder smirked as he watched Dean move to stand in front of his quarry. 'The name is Cole, Nick Cole.'

'Well Cole, Nick Cole you are not taking my brother anywhere.'

'Funny, you know that Summers said the same thing just now before I put a bullet between his eyes, he's not going to come back to life this time.'

'Fuck!' Dean breathed furiously trying to work out how to get Sam to safety, Bobby and Caleb were not due back until the tomorrow, and it was just Sam and Dean yet again.

'Hey Cole.' Dean grinned his voice light and filled with lightly veiled humour, 'want to know something?'

'What?'

'You're pathetic and aint no hunter.' Dean smirked flicking his boot knife expertly in blinding speed, the blade embedding itself deep in Cole's throat, the man's eyes went wide filled with surprise, his mouth dropped open to form an 'O' shape as his knees buckled. Blood bubbled around the blade as he flailed at it with his fingers trying to get purchase on the handle with blood slicked digits. Pulling it out he stared in disbelief at the blade as the life left him, removing the knife caused the blood to gush out, he was dead before he hit the floor.

'Fuck!' Dean kept repeating as he finished dressing Sam's wounds and then rushed around gathering their things and shoving them into the bags chaotically, hurrying to the car he threw them into the boot before going back to shift Cole's body back into Summer's room. Pausing for a second, he checked that Summers was indeed dead, grabbed his knife, and rubbed his fingerprints from the second room. Locking the door he took time for a quick breath and then cast a worried glance over Sam, he hadn't made a sound since Cole's arrival, he hadn't moved he just sat there with his wrist lying limply on his lap; his knuckles scabbed but were no worse and would heal quickly. Sam's state of mind was the one thing that worried Dean, he knew Summers was dead and he knew that they were hunting him down.

'Come on Sammy let's get you outta here.' Dean said gently hooking his arm around Sam's waist he managed to get his brother up and standing. He took one last cursory glance to make sure he hadn't left anything behind then Dean guided Sam to the car, tucking him in, and clicking his seatbelt around him, Dean sat back on his haunches and stared at Sam for a moment. 'I'm just going to check us out of here, make sure we don't do anything that makes us under suspicion with the police, I'll be right back Sammy.' Dean waited for a response but Sam gave no indication that he had even heard what Dean said, 'I'm locking you in the car Sammy, and I'll be right back.'

Dean hurried to the small office, explained that his brother had fallen ill and stumbled against the mirror cracking it, to the motel manager, offered to pay for the damages and that they were checking out, he had to take Sam to the hospital and that he would stay with him. The elderly manager smiled and patted Dean's hand reassuringly, 'you just take care of that brother of yours and don't worry bout a thing,' she said sympathetically, 'and you boys are welcome here anytime.'

'Thanks ma'am,' Dean said passing over cash for the room, not wanting to rip the dear old lady off after hearing that. She smiled at the cash and started to thank him profusely, she doesn't know how to work those dang-fangled credit card thingies, her husband does that, and he isn't around. Taking just enough for the room rental, she pushed the rest of the money back into Dean's hand, in case his brother needs medicines. Dean gave her a big warm smile and started to say thanks and goodbye, when she asked him to wait, disappearing for a moment out the back of the office she came back with a bag of freshly baked cookies and a thermos of hot coffee. Dean took the food and coffee and bending down gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. This must be what having a grandmother feels like, he mused hurrying back to the car.

Sam still sat in the impala in the same position Dean had left him in, his glazed eyes fixed and unblinking, sighing Dean slid in behind the wheel and balanced the thermos on the seat between them, 'she gave us coffee and cookies dude, fresh cookies they're still warm.'

'Dean?' Sam whispered his brother's name and turned stiffly to face his brother, as though looking at him for the first time. 'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Summers?'

'Sorry dude.'

'Cole ... he – he was one of the ones who...' Sam bit his lower lip and tried to swallow his rising tears, running his fingers through his shortened hair miserably.

'He was one of the ones who beat you up and cut your hair?' Dean demanded his anger building, 'damn dying was too good for him.'

'Can we go?' He whispered, 'just go.'

'We're so out of here dude, they can eat our dust.'

'What about Bobby and Cal?'

'We'll text em when we're out of town, let em know where we're heading then.'

'Okay.' Sam went back to staring out the window, but he appeared fractionally calmer than before, his fingers picking at the edge of his bandage the only sign of his nerves.

As they drove through the town and in the opposite direction to the institute Dean noticed the dark car following them, it looked so damned familiar, he risked a glance at Sam who sat nibbling at one of the cookies completely unaware of the countryside flashing past them.

'Sammy you okay there?' He asked as he kept an eye on the rear vision mirror.

'Yeah.'

'Umm hate to do this to ya dude but I have a feeling we're being tailed and I need your help.'

'My help?'

'Yeah I need you to keep an eye on a car behind us, I'm gonna take a couple of detours and I want to find out if they are tailing us.'

'Okay.' Sam said his voice still monotone.

'Hang on.' Dean announced as he took a sudden right turn and pressed the accelerator pedal down, kicking up some dirt and stones as they roared down the side road.

'They're still behind us.' Sam announced seeing the car swerve and speed up to catch up with the impala. 'They're right behind us.'

'Take it easy Sammy, we're gonna get rid of them.' Dean tried to calm his brother down but also calm himself, seeing a fork in the road coming up, he hesitated for a brief second and then floored the car, taking the right hand fork they soon skidded back onto the highway, racing along the asphalt road lane hopping through the growing traffic until Dean could take another off ramp.

'They still with us Sammy?'

'Yeah right behind us, so weird Dean it's like they're ... herding us towards something else.' Sam said suddenly.

'Fuck!' Dean exclaimed, slamming his foot on the brake he expertly slid into a perfect circle and sat waiting with the engine revving, he tightened his grip and shot Sam a mischievous grin, 'let's play.'

Sam shook his head and braced his hands on the dashboard, his entire body strummed with tension as he felt the rumble of the life of the car beneath him.

Suddenly Dean released the brake and simultaneously pressed the accelerator the car raced towards the dark car, a wild look in Dean's eyes flared as he smiled and drove directly at the other vehicle. It was over in a blurred second, the impala kept racing away from the dark car as it kept on a berserker course through the brush ending it only when the car smashed into a large tree and rolled onto its roof. Tyres spinning in the air and tendrils of smoke snaked out into the air.

'Damn,' Dean breathed, the adrenaline still coursed through his body, sending a fine shiver through his muscles, 'you okay Sammy?'

'Yeah I think so.' Sam answered turning wide eyes to Dean, 'man that was ...'

'Yeah it was.'

'They're not going to let me go are they?' Sam asked tremulously.

'We're going to finish this Sam and when we do, that place is gonna be totally nuked out of existence one way or the other.'

'Thanks Dean.'

'Hey that's what big brother's are for.'

'Why did Summers have to die for?' Sam asked suddenly, his voice breaking with the backed up emotions threatening to finally spill.

'I don't know Sammy, they're bastards, sadistic bastards and that's it, none of this is your fault.'

Sam went to argue with Dean when he winced and squeezed his eyes shut, a low mewling came from the back of his throat.

'Sammy?' Dean asked his gaze flicking from Sam to the road constantly.

'Argh hurts; light ... no ... Dean ... hurts me ...' Sam cried out brokenly as a vision assailed his frail form.

Pulling off the road Dean just managed to get around to Sam's side when the passenger door flew open and Sam fell out onto his hands and knees, panting heavily.

Dean pulled Sam into his embrace and held him tightly until the episode finished, keeping him from hurting himself any further in the process.

Sam moaned and sobbed, his fingers spasmodically dug into Dean's arms but he kept the grip tight, not wanting to let his baby brother go.

After seemingly hours that in reality was only a matter of minutes, Sam calmed down and pressed harder against Dean, craving his warmth and strength. 'Sammy?'

'Ah Dean, I saw ah ... I saw Grace she's not dead Dean.'

'What?'

'Grace and, and another young woman they're in a bar ... two men following them ... I saw blood and pain and Grace ... she, she.' Sam turned eyes filled with tears towards his brother, he took a shuddering breath and straightened his shoulders, 'we have to get going Dean.'

'Sam this could be a trap.'

'I know but ... Dean they're in trouble.'

'So we go in, but we do have an element of surprise.' Dean said as he helped Sam to his feet.

'What?'

'You,' Dean said grinning devilishly.

'Me?' Sam stared down at him confused, between Dean and the vision Sam was developing a killer headache.

'Your vision, they might have a trap set but they don't know about the vision and the fact that we have a heads up about it all.'

'But, but what if...'

'What if what?'

'What if they are the ones who gave me the vision as a way to get us there?'

Dean stared at Sam his thoughts racing through his mind, after what happened at the motel room with them trying to force Sam into slicing his wrists open to draw him out and into a hospital. 'No, something tells me that they didn't I'm not sure what but I have a feeling that we finally have a break.'

'What break?'

'Call Bobby and Caleb, they can be at the bar before us and do a recon let us know exactly what we're walking into to.'

Oh, okay.' Sam shook his head and smiled feeling a wee bit better, 'great plan Dean.'

'Hey what else can you expect from Dean Winchester?' He smirked and arched his eyebrow at Sam.

'Fine, just get in the car and drive.'

'You just get on the phone and start talking.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Bitch.'

'Jerk.'

'Great to have you back Sammy.' Dean said as the impala roared to life under his capable hands, 'it really is.'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam smiled warmly as he pulled out the cell phone and started to scroll through the numbers to find Bobby's, 'Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

'When you started working in the institute to find me?'

'Yeah?'

'They made you do things to me didn't they?' Sam asked unable to meet Dean's clear gaze.

'Ah ... yeah they did Sammy.'

'I don't really remember ... but I do know that you didn't mean anything like that, that you wouldn't do those things to me for real.'

'God no Sammy, I would never, ever do that to you if I wasn't being made to.'

'Thanks Dean.'

'What for?'

'You risked your life for me by doing that ... they were going to kill you or ...'

'Nah it was worse than dying they tried to get me to be like them.' Dean shook his head in disgust and felt the unbidden shudder hit his muscles and frame. 'Eww I mean come on can you see me wearing those uniforms? Conforming?'

Sam smiled and finished looking up Bobby's number, for the first time in a long time he felt almost safe. Well as safe as one could be with a maniacal man and an institute of zombie warriors after one.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence, and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 18 Vision or Trap?

No one noticed the sleek black car parked just outside the bar, no one noticed the two young men sitting inside. They all went about their business not wanting to know or even care.

Dean turned to face Sam as they sat in the impala readying themselves to go in, his younger brother hadn't moved or said anything since arriving, the only tell-tale sign of his still being conscious was the nervous habit he had just developed of running his fingers through his newly short-cropped hair.

'Sammy, you don't have to do this, you don't have to see her again.' Dean said keeping his voice deliberately soft and free of anger.

'It – it's okay Dean, I'll be okay.' Sam mumbled clearing his throat he straightened his shoulders and turned a pale face to his brother in a show of defiance, 'we going or what?'

'That's my boy.' Dean grinned handing Sam a small handgun, 'for the boot, back-up.' He said shrugging with a mischievous grin.

Sam shook his head but still placed the ankle holster on and slipped the loaded gun in, 'good to go.'

'Cool, let's go mess some minds.' Dean grinned even wider, itching to get some more payback on the institute freaks.

The brothers paused inside the doorway taking a quick recon of the room, their gazes met with Bobby's and then Caleb's as they did, though there was no outward indication that they had seen either of the men.

Bobby nodded slightly in one direction and then turned his back and went back to drinking his beer. 'Over there Sammy.' Dean whispered unconsciously stepping in front of Sam. He felt a slight tug and pull on his T-shirt and his heart skipped a beat, when he was little and scared Sam would grip the back of his brother's T-shirt and hold on for dear life. Now at the age of twenty-three he was doing it again. 'Come on Sammy.'

They slowly made their way through the early evening crowd towards the table at the back of the room. Stopping suddenly Dean barely gave Sam time to pull up before they collided. 'Son of a bitch.' Dean ground out his eyes darkening with instant anger.

'Dean what is it?' Sam whispered his breath catching when he saw the young woman with Grace. 'Oh God.'

'It's not too late Sammy, they haven't seen us yet.' Dean turned his upper body enough to look at Sam, 'we can get you out of here and get Bobby and Caleb to deal with them.'

Sam stared down at Dean, his free hand moving unconsciously to his hair, his green eyes darkening with unbridled fear, 'it is a trap isn't it.' He mumbled so softly Dean could barely hear him.

'We're outta here.' Dean declared moving to Sam's side to allow his brother to continue holding on and began weaving back through the crowds to the front door.

By the time they reached the outside, Sam was starting to hyperventilate, his face flushed with humiliation.

'I'm sorry Dean.' he whispered unable to look at Dean.

'Sorry why?' Dean asked as he unlocked the passenger door and helped Sam in.

'For being such a coward, Dad would really be proud.'

'Sammy listen to me.' Dean said squatting down next to the car to be eyelevel with his brother, 'you are not a coward, if anything you are the bravest man I have ever met and ever will. And yeah Dad would be proud of you coz, hey no Sam look at me, he would be proud of you coz you survived everything that they did to you and gave it back to them by escaping.'

Sam turned tear-filled eyes away from Dean and settled back into the car. 'I'll be fine if you want to go back in Dean.'

'Aint leaving your sorry ass anywhere Sammy, you're stuck with me.' Dean grinned moving around to the driver's side he pulled out his cell and started to text message Bobby and Caleb. 'Okay so we go back to the motel and regroup, we gonna stop this Sammy.' When he received no answer, Dean turned in his seat to face Sam, his own gaze following Sam's. Two pretty, young women came out of the bar, laughing, and chatting they seemed to move towards a small blue car parked down the other end of the car park.

'Damn it,' Dean cussed then he saw Bobby trailing behind the women while Caleb stood outside the door apparently getting some fresh air. After a few moments, Caleb made his way over to the impala moving around to Dean's side he crouched down out of sight.

'Bobby's gonna follow em.' Caleb said without swapping pleasantries, 'how's he doing?' he added nodding towards Sam's still form.

'Not good.' Dean answered as quietly as he could, 'jump in the back Cal, we'll catch up with Bobby at the motel.'

'Something hinkey was going on Dean.' Caleb said as he slid smoothly into the backseat and leant against the back of the front seat.

'Like what?' Dean turned his shoulders to make sure he could keep an eye on Sam and see Caleb while they talked.

'They had a picture of Sam and was handing it around the bar asking if he had been in already.' Caleb shot a glance to the silent Winchester shaking his head slightly when he saw Sam once again run his fingers through his short hair absently. 'You made the right call by leaving before anyone recognised Sam.'

'Let's get the hell outta here,' Dean said suddenly starting the car, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

'Dean?' Sam turned his head to his brother blinking furiously, 'they're calling me again.'

'Sam?'

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Sam cried out as he opened his door just as Dean started to reverse out of the park. Swearing under his breath Dean slammed his foot on the brake and grabbed Sam's arm at the same time.

'Damn it Sammy what the freaking hell do you ... Sammy?' Dean cried out as Sam slumped backwards unconscious, blood trickling from his nose. Caleb helped Dean bundle the younger man into the car again, then within minutes, they sped out of the car park heading back to the motel. Caleb kept his hand cupped under Sam's chin from behind keeping him upright.

Dean ran his hand through his hair as he paced the small motel room, Caleb sat watch by the door, and Sam remained quiet and unresponsive on the bed. 'I don't understand Cal, I mean I thought that when we got him away from there ... he seems worse now than even when ... fuck!'

'What?' Caleb looked up as Dean suddenly stopped and stood staring down at Sam.

'I knew his escape was too good to be true.' Dean muttered, 'Cal can you help?'

'Help what?'

'Undress Sam.'

'Ah excuse me!'

'Damn it Caleb they have some sort of tracking device on him, or something that is screwing with his mind. Look for any new incisions we might have missed.' Dean said as he carefully undid Sam's jeans and slid them down his long legs, Caleb watched Dean for a few more seconds, before he reluctantly started sliding Sam's arms out of his shirts.

'Dean.' Caleb said quietly a look of utter shock on his face, 'dude I think I've found something.'

Dean moved up next to Caleb and stared down to where the other man left his fingers resting. A small lump in Sam's armpit with a freshly healed cut over it stood out clearly against Caleb's finger.

'Ah okay the first aid kit is in the bathroom can you get it Cal?' Dean dropped to his knees next to Sam's bed to get a closer look at the foreign body in Sam.

'Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on the shape next to his bed, 'Dean is that?'

'Yeah dude right here buddy.' Dean said softly brushing Sam's shortened hair, 'I'm right here.'

'Dean ... what's wrong?'

'Nothing Sammy, it's okay we found a little lump that we didn't know about in your armpit.'

'Dean I'm nearly naked why?' Sam asked his voice tinged with fear.

'Calm down Sam, you had another blackout in the car ... you were gonna jump out while I was driving.' Dean took a deep breath and took a seat on the bed next to Sam so he could maintain a strong eye contact. 'Sam, I got to thinking that your escape and rescue, you said yourself was too easy.'

'Yeah I – I ... oh, God Dean what have they put in me? Get it out please.'

'Sam you have to stay calm, we gonna get it out. Something tells me that this is how they start controlling your shining, but it's also a locator.'

'So that is how they found us so easily?' Sam asked his voice shaky with pent up fear and tears.

'Yeah so can you lie still and let me cut it out?'

'Dude yesterday would have been good.' Sam tried to joke but instead turned his face away from Dean and squeezed his eyes shut.

'Sammy, stay with me dude please.' Dean said tenderly cupping his hand under Sam's face and forced him to turn back to look at him. 'We're going to get this out and finish it once and for all.'

'I'm so tired Dean ... I'm so tired of all this shit.' Sam murmured, 'I just want to end it.'

'We will little brother we will.'

'Ah excuse me guys, don't wanna intrude on this perfect chick moment but we gonna do this or not?' Caleb asked finally interrupting the quiet conversation.

'Dean please ... end it.' Sam whispered desperately clutching his brother's arm.

'I am gonna Sammy, I promise.' Dean swallowed deeply as he cleaned the area and injected a small local anaesthetic and then with a shaking hand picked up the sharp scalpel glancing up when a hand covered his and took the sharp surgical knife from him. 'I got it Dean.' Caleb said, 'watch Sam.'

Dean swallowed and nodded, not wanting to let Caleb do the cutting but flashes of what they had him to do Sam kept flashing in his mind. Moving around the bed, he sat on the edge of the mattress and held Sam's hand tightly, keeping the contact with his brother solid and grounded.

'Son of a bitch.' Caleb exclaimed as he finished the cutting and exposed the small device, swabbing away the blood he took a pair of tweezers and carefully extracted it, with a small suctioning sound and a light pop it came free though as Caleb tugged it away Sam screamed and tightened his grip on Dean's hand. 'Fuck!' Cal snarled.

'What is it?' Dean's head shot up and stared down at the bloodied contraption in Caleb's hand.

'It has a lead running from it, I'm gonna have to cut it but I have a feeling ...'

'What Caleb?' Dean snarled his reigned in anger started to break free with each passing moment.

'It may be connected to Sam's nervous system or worse.' Caleb gave Sam a sympathetic look before staring directly at Dean, 'I'm not sure what's gonna happen when I cut it.'

'Do it Cal please.' Sam cried out, his voice tight with pain, 'now.'

Swallowing deeply Caleb took a small pair of scissors and snipped the lead off the device, Sam's back arched as shockwaves coursed through his body, his mouth dropped open, but no sound came out.

'Sammy?' Dean turned back to his brother as Sam started to convulse, 'Sammy?'

Caleb dropped the small box and picked the tweezers up, 'hold him down Dean.' he said as he probed the area deeper in the cut, following the lead as far as he could.

Dean gripped Sam tightly, with one arm across his chest and shoulders the other holding Sam's arm away from where Caleb was working. The convulsions passed enough for Sam to lie limply under Dean, conscious but not aware of what was happening.

After ten minutes of tense silence, Caleb produced the last of the lead, a small contact pad covered with viscous fluid and blood. 'Got it.'

Minutes later, he had the wound resewn and cleaned before tapping a gauze pad over the stitched wound and then wrapped a light bandage around Sam's entire chest and underarms. 'It's over Sammy.' Dean said passing a hand over Sam's face, 'it's all over, Caleb got it out.'

'Gone?' Sam whispered hoarsely.

The ringing of Caleb's cell phone made all three men jump startled, blushing slightly Caleb finished wiping his hands and pulled the phone out. 'Bobby.' He said as he took the call outside letting the brothers have some privacy.

Dean slid a clean pair of sweat pants up Sam's legs, worried that his brother laid there so compliant. 'Sit up a little Sam and I'll help ya with your T-shirt.' Sam turned his face slightly but showed no sign of hearing Dean's request. Sighing heavily Dean hauled his brother upright and rested him against his shoulder, reminiscent of how he would dress Sammy when he was little and too sick to do much. 'It's gonna be okay now Sammy.' He said settling is brother back on the pillows, 'okay we can't have you lying in the blood and gunk but I can't carry you dude, you're gonna have to give me some help okay?'

Sam nodded slightly and accepted Dean's helping hand to get out of the bed and move across to the other one, when settled he let out his held breath and kept his eyes shut.

'Sammy take these for me dude.' Dean gave him a couple of tablets and held the water for Sam to sip. 'Just some codeine Sammy.'

As Sam rested his head back on the pillows he stared at Dean and with a shaking hand reached out to grip Dean's. 'Stay please.' He whispered, 'don't wanna be lone.'

'Not going anywhere Sammy.' Dean said, brushing his fingers through Sam's hair absently, he sat next to his brother until Sam fell into a deep exhaustive sleep.

'Dean?' Caleb whispered coming back into the room, he put the cell down and indicated for Dean to join him away from Sam.

'What did Bobby find out?' Dean demanded unable to take his gaze away from his sleeping brother.

'Not good dude, looks like Grace and Sandy headed back to the institute, Bobby's had it staked out, lots of movement going on. Trucks in and out ... the two girls left and he followed them back to Sandy's place.'

'So he thinks that Grace was with them all along?'

'Looks like dude.'

'Fucking little bitch!' Dean exclaimed, 'she did a number on both me and Sam, she must be important coz she's definitely a healer.'

'Dude, their sisters.' Caleb finally blurted out the last fact Bobby had found out.

'Sisters?'

'Sloane's brats the pair of them.'

'I'm gonna kill em Caleb, they're worse than the creatures we hunt.'

'Dean!' Sam screamed repeatedly thrashing in his bed; he tried to fight off an invisible enemy. 'Dean NO!' he cried out sitting upright he tumbled out of the bed still in the grip of the dream-terror.

'Sammy?' Dean ran straight to Sam and crouched down in front of him, 'Sammy dude wake up it's a dream.'

'No, no please Dean don't.' Sam cried out pushing away from Dean he scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall and stopped him. Mewling softly he pulled his knees up and started rocking, chanting, 'no Dean.' under his breath.

'Sammy?' Dean tried again, swallowing down on his own rising emotions, he felt so helpless, and that alone fuelled his rage. 'Hey Sammy please look at me.'

'No more please, no more.' Sam wept cringing and shivering, 'I can't ... hurts please stop them.'

'Sammy dude it's okay they can't hurt you anymore.' Dean persisted trying to get Sam's attention.

'No please, no get off me ... get off me now.' Sam cried out his head snapping up, his eyes wide open and wild looking, panting heavily he pushed himself harder against the wall. 'No don't ... no!'

'Sammy?' Dean tried one last time, not willing to touch his distraught brother and send up off again.

'They ... they ... no ... no more.' Sam wept brokenly, 'I can't do it ... can't control it.'

'Dean he's reliving what they did to him.' Caleb gasped, 'dude we're gonna have to talk soon.'

'I – I know.' Dean mumbled watching Sam weep and rock harder, worried that he was going to reopen his wounds Dean looked up at Caleb, 'in the first aid kit you should find a syringe.'

Caleb immediately searched through the contents and found the needle filled with a mild sedative and passed it to Dean without comment.

'I'm sorry Sammy.' Dean murmured as he moved quickly, jabbing Sam's arm with the injection before his brother could react.

Wide-eyed Sam blinked at Dean as he started to feel himself calm down, 'that's it bro nice deep breathes.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on the familiar face in front of him, 'where?'

'In the motel, dude you're going to be okay.' Dean said wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders, he helped his younger though taller brother up and guided him back to bed.

'Dean ... what happened?'

'You had a bad dream.'

'No, no Dean I was there I was back there ... they ... they did things to me.' Sam protested slightly jumping when he heard a light tapping at the door.

'Bobby.' Caleb confirmed before opening the door and lowering his drawn weapon, confused Sam stared at Dean and then moved his gaze to Caleb and Bobby and then back to Dean.

'What's going on Dean?' Sam asked yawning deeply.

'Nothing Sammy, just get some rest okay, you're safe now.'

'They want me back Dean.' Sam mumbled as the sedative worked and he slipped back into drug induced sleep.

'Bobby, Caleb, we have to finish this and finish this now.' Dean declared as he finally left his brother's side and joined the other two hunters at the table.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

CHAPTER 19 Look at Me, Look at the Freak!

Grace nursed her stinging face, tears of shame and defiance mixed together stinging her eyes but she refused to let them fall and for her father to see her cry. She was not going to be weak.

Sandy on the other hand sobbed openly and begged their father for forgiveness in their failure to recapture Sam Winchester.

'Daddy stop it,' Grace yelled as he delivered another blow to his sobbing daughter causing her to fall backwards against the wall. 'Beating us will not bring Sam back.'

'Don't you dare sass me young lady.' Sloane roared his hand striking her face before she could respond, blood spurted from the split on her lip where his ring cut the tender skin. 'I give you an order and you fail ... you fail – and you will receive your punishment like a true Sloane.'

'Stop it, daddy please I can heal but Sandy can't.' Grace cried out watching her sister fall unconscious at her father's feet, her face covered in blood and mottled bruising, 'you're killing her.'

'I give the two of you a simple instruction, lure subject twenty-two to the bar, give it the activator and bring it back here, what part of that did you not understand?'

'The brothers had help.' Grace yelled her own anger building as she openly defied her father, 'you never said that they may have had someone watching out for them.'

'How? How would they even know?' Sloane seethed, pacing he ignored his daughters, 'damn it.'

'What now?'

'Subject twenty-two ... it must have ... its visions.'

'He saw us there waiting for him in a vision?' It sounded like a question but Grace meant it as a statement, 'they knew what to expect and sent others in their stead.'

'The ones who helped them escape?'

'Get your sister cleaned up.' Sloane ordered Grace, 'be waiting and ready for me when I get back.' He strode out of his office heading towards the communications area when he met with one of his personal guards. 'What is it Rogers?'

'Cole's body has just been found in a motel room, a professional job by the sound of it.'

'Where is his body now?'

'On his way here, I made sure that there were no mix ups.'

'What else Rogers?' Sloane asked, knowing the other man so well, they had been side-by-side for over thirty years.

'Summers' body was also there, Cole must have been able to kill him but ...'

'Dean Winchester.' Sloane snarled the name like it was poison.

'From what our man says yes.' Rogers confirmed, 'we have our officers on the job so it won't go any further.'

'Excellent walk with me Rogers.' Sloane said visibly calming down. They walked in companionable silence to the communications room, 'what is the status of subject twenty-two?'

'Stationary Sir,' the blank-faced communications officer replied, 'there has been no movement for the last two hours.'

'Excellent keep me informed subject eight if there are any changes.'

'Ah sir, they are on the move.' Subject eight interrupted him urgently, 'moving slowly but continuously north.'

'Intercept them.' Sloane ordered, 'perhaps this is better than I could have imagined.'

'Sir?' Rogers looked at his boss curiously.

'Now we have the element of surprise.'

--------------

Sam rested his head against the cool passenger side window, his eyes shut against the bright daylight. He knew Dean was right next to him, settled behind the wheel of his baby, he knew Caleb and Bobby brought up the rear of their mini convoy, protecting the Winchester brothers' backs. But, he still had an overwhelming sense of dread building inside of him.

Once again, his hand moved, seemingly of its own volition to his shorter hair and twisted his fingers in it. A lump formed in his throat as he replayed the sequence of events that happened since his original disappearance.

Dean never faltered, not once in his determination to retrieve his brother and to save his life. Sam felt the guilt wash over him like a tsunami crashing over an unsuspecting island drowning the inhabitants in crushing volumes of water. Unable to breath Sam floundered between conscious and the realm of darkness that now existed for him instead of sleep. Without opening his eyes, he moved his left hand across the bench-seat until he felt the solidness of his brother's body. Long fingers twisted in the hem of the T-shirt, no words exchanged, no looks or recriminations. Dean felt the tug on his shirt and on his heart.

Turning his head Dean glanced at Sam before returning his attention to the road ahead and the growing traffic, they had to get off the main highway before it got too crowded, for their safety and for the safety of the other drivers oblivious to the dangers that could be pursuing the impala.

'Dean?' Sam finally broke the silence opening his eyes he turned his head to watch his brother's, but he kept his fingers firmly entwined in Dean's shirt. 'Tell me ...' he faltered and ran his free hand over his face, wincing when he felt the stinging coming from the movement, his still healing body thrummed with it.

'Tell ya what Sammy?' Dean asked sounding bright and cheerful but unable to meet Sam's direct gaze.

'What was Grace doing with Sandy, what did Bobby and Caleb tell you last night?'

'Sammy...'

'No Dean I need to know, was it all an act by Grace?'

'I dunno Sammy, Bobby found out that ... their freaking sisters Sammy.' Dean blurted out, 'Grace and Sandy are Sloane's daughters.'

Sam froze as the words registered in his mind, Sloane's daughters. Images of Grace came flying at him thick and fast, he saw her face when they first met and she healed him. When she was raped. Was she raped?

'Talk to me Sammy.' Dean repeated a third time, when he still received no answer he swore under his breath and pulled off onto the side of the road, luckily there was a rest stop just ahead and by the time they stopped they were safe off the highway and away from immediate danger. Bobby's truck pulled up next to the impala moments later.

'Sammy talk to me.' Dean ordered his hand covering the one twisted in his T-shirt, 'you got hold of me so I can't go anywhere but you have to tell me what is going on in that head of yours.'

'Was it all a trick?' Sam mumbled, 'Grace – they raped her after beating me, was that an act Dean?'

'I dunno Sammy, I really dunno.'

'She – she kept bringing me back Dean, she kept trying to help me, how can she?' Sam turned to face Dean, his face a mask of betrayal and confusion.

'I dunno what happened; perhaps he forced her too, perhaps...'

'perhaps she did it without coercion.' Sam finished for his brother. 'I am so tired of hurting Dean; tired of people pretending to be someone or something they're not. I'm tired of others trying to control me, using pain and fear to make me do things.' Sam's words tumbled over each other as the dam finally broke and he couldn't hold back any longer. He told Dean everything he could, from the first thing he could remember after waking up in the Institute and his meeting Grace for the first time to the first test. 'Dean he tried to force me to bring on a vision as though I could control it.' Sam cried out his anguish sounding loudly in his voice, 'then, then the next one he blindfolded me, I was so scared and then I had a vision about a fire at the institute and you were in it.'

'Me?' Dean frowned, except for the explosions rigged to get Sam out there hadn't been any fires at the institute. 'You sure?'

'Yeah, everytime they forced me into ... every vision was the same, a fire at the institute and you were there in the last one you died.' Sam admitted hanging his head, he was unable to meet Dean's direct stare. 'I – I don't understand Grace Dean was she such a good actor? I mean she told us so many different things, how do we know what is true?'

'The truth is what Bobby saw and found out Sammy; focus on that everything else is a lie.' Dean declared, 'Grace lied to us whether on her own or by some way her father devised ... damn it.'

'What is it Dean?'

'That so-called serum.' Dean started when he saw the confusion on Sam's face he took a breath and slowed down his thought process. 'Okay, they have this serum, it is used to subdue the subjects and make them more pliable. In your case you got massive doses in your drinking water as well as the odd injection.'

'Serum?' Sam shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs. 'When, when I couldn't think straight or do what I ... I followed their orders blindly are you telling me that it was this serum?'

'Something like that.'

'So if Sloane gave it to Grace and gave her a script to follow, then she wouldn't be worried of slipping up. She firmly believed everything at the time?'

'Maybe ... what are you getting at Sammy?'

'The rape, she orchestrated it ... Dean I killed a man for no reason.'

'You didn't kill him Sam, Summers told me, and Grace brought him back from the dead after her own resurrection.'

'Dean ... you saw the video of that attack ...'

'It all looked real until.' Dean stopped himself and glanced away staring at the roadway for a few heartbeats until he could work out how to explain who and what he saw on the video.

'Dean?'

'At the end when you were knocked out, Summers and I saw who came in.'

'Who was it?'

'Sandy and Sloane together, they kept the act up where Grace was concerned we could never work out why but now...'

'Now it is all clear.' Sam spat out 'they played on my gullibility to make me perform for them.'

'Sam!'

'No Dean they had me performing like a trained animal didn't they, they knew exactly what buttons to push and how high they could get me to jump.' Sam cried out his voice laced with self-loathing and disgust, 'and he called me his property.'

'Sam stop it, you are no one's property and none of that was your fault.' Dean snapped trying to get through to Sam.

'No, get away from me Dean I might kill you too,' Sam scrambled out of the car and ran blindly through the row of trees lining the rest stop.

'Dean what's wrong?' Bobby barked jumping out of his own vehicle when he saw Sam's berserker rush.

'He's remembering and panicked.' Dean replied succinctly, 'you and Cal go that way, Bobby I can't lose him not now.'

'No one is losing him Dean.' Bobby reassured the younger man, worried not only for Sam's safety but also for Dean's sanity. He really did not know how much more the older brother could take before snapping.

'Bobby he's worried that he might kill me.' Dean sighed, 'I thought we had gotten all through this but...'

'What triggered it?' Bobby asked as they headed towards the spot that they last saw Sam before he disappeared between the trees.

'He was asking about Grace.' Dean said before vanishing into the tree line.

Sam gasped for air as he dropped to his knees, still weak from his ordeal at the institute his legs gave way before he could run too far. All he wanted to do was to run and to keep running. Running away from the pain, the torment, the betrayals and the pity.

'Sam?' Bobby's voice broke through his tortured thoughts and he shuddered visibly realising that Bobby could see him so vulnerable and weakening even more, he could feel the pity heavy around him. raising his eyes to the older man, he made a gurgling choking sound and tried to clamour to his feet to run again. Rough hands gripped his shoulders and held him tight, anchoring him. 'Sam, stop it's alright, it's going to be alright.' Bobby said gruffly, his own previously ignored emotions started to surface.

'I can't do this anymore Bobby; I can't do this to Dean.' Sam sobbed collapsing back down to the ground. 'How can he stand to look at me? How can you stand to look at me?'

'Why Sam? there's nothing wrong with you.'

'I'm weak and disgusting, a freak ... Dad was right, and he knew that when he told Dean to...'

'Sam your Dad was an ass.' Bobby groused giving Sam a slight shake to emphasise his point. 'He couldn't accept that you were different to Dean, that you were ... special.'

'No, no he saw me as I really am; I'm a freak Bobby I belong back at the institute.'

'What did those freaks do to you?' Bobby mused aloud.

'They told me the truth, for the first time in my life they told me the truth.' Sam said lifting his face to meet Bobby's, 'they said that I should be locked away, to be studied and trained so I can't hurt anyone else. I'm not human Bobby, and I'm not safe to be around, Dad told Dean that he might have to kill me and now I know why.'

'Sam that's rubbish.'

'No, no it's the truth, can't you see Bobby, I don't need to be possessed, coz I'm already bad inside and out.'

'I never want to hear you say that again Sammy.' Dean said behind them making Sam scramble around in fright to stare at his older brother, reminding Dean of a deer trapped in the oncoming headlights of a semi-trailer.

'No Dean, no shoot me please, or send me back but don't trust me.' Sam pleaded with his brother, his chaotic thoughts creating a headache making him wince. Blood trailed down from his nose and ears but went unnoticed as Sam slid further into his hysteria.

'Sammy please let me help you.' Dean said taking slow and steady steps towards his brother, hands out and palms up, no threatening movements or tone of voice, just a brother concerned for his sibling.

'No Dean it's too late to help me. Summers and the others they died coz of me, I bring nothing but death.'

'Dude you are so not a reaper.' Dean said keeping Sam occupied while Caleb moved stealthily behind him, a sedative already loaded in the syringe.

'No but I still bring on death.' Sam said refusing to see any logic, the weeks of torment and brainwashing had taken a toll on Sam as the serum finally started to leave his abused system. Swaying unsteadily Sam kept shaking his head and wringing his hands, confused and unable to accept anything Bobby or Dean said he decided that there was only one thing he could do.

'I'm sorry Dean.' he whispered pulling out his own knife from an ankle sheath, his fingers brushing over the scabbed brand.

'Sammy what the freaking hell do you think you're doing?' Dean cried out in dismay when he saw Sam fondle the small and extremely sharp hunting knife.

'I can't do this anymore Dean.' Sam said blinking back a new round of tears, 'I'm sorry.' Just as he pushed the blade into his forearm and dragged it downwards Caleb jabbed the injection into Sam's shoulder. Stunned Sam turned his head to look at his friend in horror, the knife slipping from his fingers landing in the small pool of blood soaking into the earth.

'Sammy!' Dean yelled running to his brother's side, he skidded to a stop and caught Sam as he slumped sideways the drugs working faster than the attempted suicide, 'oh God Sammy.'

Moving with blinding fastness Bobby ignored the overwhelming flooding of emotions from the brothers and did what he knew he could do. Taking Sam's knife, he cut up the sleeve of Sam's shirt creating a makeshift bandage, and then he slipped off his own belt and used it as a tourniquet around Sam's bicep slowing the bleeding.

'It's too shallow to do any permanent damage Dean.'

'What just happened Bobby? Can someone tell me what the fuck just happened?' Dean cried out clutching his unconscious brother to his chest, as painfully large choking sobs wrenched their way up spewing from his mouth as the hot tears fell. 'I don't know what to do anymore Bobby, fuck why can't they just leave us alone?'

------------

The garbage truck driver stared horrified at the gun pointed directly at his chest, the large black car blocked his way to the rubbish dump.

'Sorry Mister Rogers.' One of the black-suited men said holding the discarded device, 'looks like they managed to find it.'

'Ah shit.' Rogers paled visibly at the thought of telling Mister Sloane, pulling the trigger; he did take cold delight in watching the life gurgle from the innocent man.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

CHAPTER 20 Breakdowns are such fun

Dean watched his brother sleeping; they were in another faceless generic motel. Sam asleep in the bed furtherest from the door; Dean perched on his like an eagle waiting and watching for a prey.

Bobby and Caleb had the adjoining room next door, the common door open a little giving the brothers and more importantly Sam some privacy. A stark white bandage covered the newest cut on his forearm, murmuring in his sleep Sam started to thrash about in bed as another nightmare assailed his dreams.

'Sam, Sammy come on dude wake up, it's only a dream.' Dean said almost automatic in his response. He felt numb, completely and utterly numb; he no longer felt the rage, the horror, the anxiety and desperation for Sammy, nothing. He moved mechanically, tending his brother's needs, quietly and with efficiency but he felt so detached from it all that he often wondered if he was the one who died after all and this is all some sort of penance for all of his sins.

'Dean?' Sam clung to his brother until his reality settled around him. But, it was only then that he felt the cold unresponsiveness now inhabiting Dean. 'You okay?'

'Fine, I'm fine Sammy.' Dean replied standing up he went over to the kitchen area and started to make a pot of coffee, anything to avoid close contact with Sam. He couldn't understand why he felt like this, but then again he couldn't understand Sam slicing his own arm in front of him.

'How you boys doing in here?' Bobby's gruff voice pulled both of the Winchester brothers out of their morbid private thoughts.

'Fine.' They said in unison.

'Uhhuh and I'm bloody Mary.' Bobby scoffed, 'Dean you makin' coffee?'

'Yeah.'

'Good, Caleb's gone on a food run.' Bobby said as he made his way over to Sam, 'so how's it going Sam? And before you say anything, there had better be another word than fine or okay come outta your mouth.'

'Tired,' Sam grinned wearily at the older hunter and only father figure he had now, 'worried bout Dean though.'

'What about Dean?' Bobby glanced over at the other brother and watched him intently for a few minutes.

'I dunno Bobby, he won't talk, he won't sleep, barely eating and here all I do is lie here and cry like a baby coz I had a bad dream.'

'Whoa now cut that out for a start ... why don't you and have a shower and I'll see what's up with that brother of yours.'

'Thanks Bobby.' Sam sighed as he slowly and carefully hauled himself out of the bed and limped over to the bathroom. Once he heard the water running Bobby went back to Dean a look of steely determination on his face.

'So what's up your nose today?'

'Huh?' Dean blinked and stared at Bobby confused, 'oh hey Bobby.'

'What is it Dean?' Bobby asked deciding not to add a sarcastic remark to the question when he saw the confusion clear in Dean's green eyes.

'I, I don't know Bobby, I don't feel anything anymore.' Dean sighed sitting down at the table.

'What the hell you talking about?' Bobby asked sitting opposite him refusing to let things drop.

'I am trying so fucking hard Bobby to keep it all together.' Dean admitted and then stopped himself horrified at what he was about to say. 'Listen can you stay with Sammy for a while.'

'Dean...'

'I'll be back; I just ... just gotta get outta here.' Dean said grabbing his leather coat and keys he bolted before Bobby could stop him. Looking up the older hunter stared at the look of hurt on Sam's face as he stood in the doorway.

'Dammit Sam how much?'

'Enough.' Sam said quietly, 'maybe I ...'

'Maybe you what?'

'Maybe I should just let them take me.' Sam said, 'then Dean wouldn't.'

'That's just plain crazy talk Sam Winchester and you know that.'

'He's tired of having such a screw up for a brother, and who can blame him?' Sam mused dropping down on the bed he sat holding his head in his hands hunched over. Bobby watched as Sam's thin shoulders shook with silent tears, silently he cursed unsure of what to do or say.

'Dean hates me doesn't he?' Sam muttered his voice thick with spent emotions.

'No, no he does not now get that dumb fool idea out of your head; he's just getting' some air that's all.'

'Bobby look at me I'm a freak, I try really hard but ...'

'But what Sam?' Bobby asked curiously.

'I am what they want me to be and I don't know how...'

'How to get back to where you were?' Bobby stared hard at the younger man, he had seen these boys struggle against the hardest odds anyone could wager but this time it was different. 'Sam, I'm here and you can talk to me about what happened.' Bobby offered startling himself.

'They did things to me Bobby things I haven't even told Dean about,' Sam started talking and couldn't stop. 'They knew everything about me, Dean, Dad even how Mom had died and the demons everything. They, they did more than just hurt me physically ... they put me in a chair with all of these straps and put my head in this thing so I was unable to move.' Sam heaved a deep breath and lost himself in the memory unable to stop himself, 'they, they showed me these pictures of Dad and Dean together, hunting, drinking, laughing doing all of these things together. They just kept replaying them over and over for hours I wasn't allowed to move, to speak or even to blink I just had to watch Dad and Dean together. This voice started telling me that this is what their life should have been like, that I had no right wanting to be part of it. They used tapes of Dad and Dean talking about me, I – I know it was all manipulation but fuck Bobby ... it would have been when I went to Stanford after Dad and I ...'

'Sam ...'

'Don't Bobby, it's all in the past ... but they kept playing it, I couldn't get their voices or their pictures out of my head. I guess I was in that chair for at least a day without a break ... then it was back into the physical stuff and testing.'

'I am so sorry Sam, things like that ... they aren't human they are the monsters not you not any of the kids still trapped there.'

'But that's just it Bobby, we are the monsters we're the ones not normal. It just took me too long to realise it, Dean is better off without me. I'm nothing but a burden Bobby, a broken down, burden. They even branded it into me Bobby, everytime I see it I know what I am.'

'Sam stop it right now,' Bobby said gruffly crouching down in front of Sam he gripped his shoulders and squeezed tightly forcing the younger hunter to look up and to meet his gaze. 'You are Sam Winchester, son of John and Mary and brother to Dean, you are intelligent, sensitive, insightful and one helluva researcher, you are not anything else do you hear me?'

'Bobby...'

'I said do you hear me?'

'Yessir.' Sam said the corners of his lips tugging up into a smile.

'Now we just gotta knock some sense into that blockhead of a brother of yours.'

'Who you calling a blockhead?' Dean sniped from the adjoining doorway, startled Sam and Bobby turned to stare at the door. Horrified Sam stared at Dean the colour draining from his face as he realised that Dean probably heard everything.

'Dean I ...'

'Can it Sam,' Dean said sounding indifferent, 'Bobby do you mind giving us some space, Caleb is in your room with the food.'

'You okay with this Sam?'

'Yeah thanks Bobby.' Sam answered without looking up.

'Dean?'

'We're good Bobby.' Dean nodded keeping his face carefully neutral.

'I'm leaving the door open any sounds of gunfire or breaking furniture I'm gonna haul both your asses over the hot coals you got it.' Bobby threatened before leaving the brothers alone.

'Dean I ...'

'Sam stop right there.' Dean snapped, internally hating the way he sounded but he had to get through to his brother somehow. 'Sit down we need to talk.'

'No Dean please listen to me...' Sam looked up his expressive eyes wet with fresh tears.

'Dammit Sam please let me get it out while I can.' Dean sighed feeling that numbness creep back into his body. He was just so tired.

Sam sat down on his bed and stared at the floor in front of him, unable to meet his brother's gaze. Dean shuddered visibly, he hated this beaten submissive version of Sam, this wasn't Sam, wasn't his brother. 'Sam I – I heard what you said to Bobby.'

'All of it?' Sam whispered hesitantly.

'Yeah I ah ran into Caleb before ... he made me go in with him I was about to come back in when ... I didn't want to disturb you.'

'Did Caleb hear it too?' Sam gasped his head shooting up to stare at Dean in horror.

'No, only me.' Dean said softly, 'Sammy what you heard ... me and Dad.'

'Dean no it's not ... I was the one who left you guys and ran away it was my fault.' Sam cried out desperately trying to take the blame before Dean started to.

'Listen to me Sam please, man this is so freaking ... look Sam those things that Dad said it was all in anger he didn't mean any of it, and usually it was when he was drunk.'

'But how ... you don't know what they ...'

'When I was working there, Summers showed me all of your ... they filmed everything.'

'Oh my God you saw and heard?' Sam paled even more and started to panic pushing himself off the bed and onto the floor he started to rock, pulling his knees up he rocked himself and kept shaking his head in disbelief his shame now complete.

'Sam, Sammy listen to me ... that shit they showed you and made you listen to was taken all out of context made it sound like we hated you and wanted you gone. It was not like that, I promise you Sam. Dad was an arse for forcing you to choose, he was sure you would stay and it backfired big time. He always regretted that Sammy, after you left he threw himself into hunting and drinking. I am so fucking sorry that they used that shit to hurt you ... Sam listen to me I don't hate you, I have never ever hated you and I never will. You're my brother dude, always.'

'Dean I – I ... why?' Sam asked hiccuping, he felt so wrung out he couldn't take much more.

'Dude we are so over this chick flick moment, I was an ass before we're going to get through this, like always.'

'How?'

'With pure unadulterated Winchester stubbornness and charm, well for me anyway for you college-boy, well everyone loves a nerd.'

'Oh so funny Dean.' Sam sniffed, 'I try Dean I really do try but when I see that – that thing they put on me.'

'We'll work it out Sam, you and me together but you have to promise me something.'

'What's that?'

'No more running off and playing slice and dice okay? If you have ... another meltdown talk to me, to Bobby, to Caleb hell stand there and scream but please never ever do that again.'

'I'll try.'

'Sammy!'

'Okay.' Sam gave Dean a weak smile and accepted his proffered hand to stand up. 'They're still hunting me Dean.'

'Not if we hunt them first.' Dean said with a mischievous grin forming on his face.

'Dean?'

'Come on dude before the old men eat all the food on us.'

'We heard that.' Caleb and Bobby called out in reply.

'Knew that you were.' Dean declared, 'Sam what is it what's wrong?'

'Dean?' Sam frowned and started to sway, 'head, my head.'

'Vision?'

'I – ah Dean!' Sam cried out as the vision assaulted him without mercy.

-----------

Grace sat by her sister's side and gently wiped the sweat from her brow, she tried to heal her from the beating but still too weak from her own healing she could do little but try to keep her comfortable.

'Hey sis.'

'Hey.' Grace smiled down at Sandy when she saw her sister's eyes open a little.

'Wow, Pop was mad wasn't he?' Sandy scoffed wincing with pain, 'shit this is insane. Gracey you have to get outta here before he kills you.'

'You mean again?' Grace smiled and helped her sister to sit up.

'What do you mean again?'

'I ah apparently died not so long ago,' Grace shrugged, 'can't keep a good girl down.'

'Grace, honestly what ... what do you think of what daddy is up to?'

'You mean with the institute?'

'Yeah, it's nothing like it used to be, he really was interested in studying them now...'

'Now he's training an army of zombie psychics.'

'Uhhuh, he killed Summers Gracey, he had him killed.' Sandy blurted out, 'he and I ...'

'I know Sandy I'm so sorry.' Grace said unable to look at her sister, 'that was my fault.'

'Why?'

'I encouraged daddy to use Summers with Sam.'

'Sam?'

'Dean's brother, subject twenty-two.' Grace sighed, 'he was so nice and he really wanted to help me.'

'Gracey you can't blame yourself; daddy used the serum on both of us.' Sandy said wincing again as she tried to find a comfortable position. 'if we ... we weren't under the serum then we would never have done any of those horrible things to Dean and his brother.'

'We're not on the serum now.' Grace said slowly.

'Yeah I know that's why we both feel crappy and why you're so slow in regaining strength.' Sandy stared at her sister, 'what is it?'

'What if we left?' Grace said just loud enough for Sandy to hear, knowing that even though Sandy lived away from the compound, their father would still have her house wired for sound so to speak.

'Leave?'

'Yeah leave and go for a walk.' Grace winked nodding at the door, 'come on sis it's a beautiful day.'

Walking outside the girls glanced around and then linked arms as they strolled down the footpath. 'Sandy we can leave.' Grace said softly not game to look at her sister's face, 'daddy doesn't need us anymore, for heaven's sake he nearly killed us this time.'

'I dunno Gracey he'll kill us if he finds us.'

'Sandy does daddy know about you?'

'Know what?' Sandy asked suspiciously.

'About your visions?'

'Hell no.' Sandy exploded, 'why you didn't tell him did you?'

'No, no I was just wondering why he gave you the serum if he thought that you didn't have any of mom's abilities like me.' Grace said thoughtfully, 'Sandy does that mean he can control anyone with that stuff whether they are psychic or not?'

'Okay we're so not going to panic.' Sandy said, 'okkies we have to do something.'

'What?' Grace said resigned, 'our father is the king of that place how are we going to stop him?'

'Not we but who,' Sandy grinned at Grace as her idea gained solidity.

'Who?'

'Two certain brothers, daddy wants so badly ... why not help them stop Dad and his serum?'

'Dean and Sam?' Grace asked incredulously.

'Yeppers, time to make the hunters prey again.' Sandy giggled, 'sides it might be fun pitting the Winchesters against dear old Dad and the institute.'

'You are evil Sandy, anyone ever tell you that?'

'Takes one to know one,' Sandy giggled again suddenly feeling a lot better.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

**CHAPTER 21 Hunter or Hunted?**

Sam slept restlessly, his long limbs tangled in the bedding as he tried to fend off another dream, another night terror. Dean sat on the bed next to him not wanting to wake him and end up with a black eye but not wanting to let his brother to suffer anymore.

Suddenly Sam sat up, his eyes wide open but not focused, silently he got out of bed and dressed, Dean's worry deepened as he watched the jerking actions of his brother, so far he had gotten out of bed and dressed complete with his boots and socks without blinking. Curious to see what was going to happen Dean slipped his own boots on and stepped closer to Sam. he had never known Sam to sleepwalk, talk yes, scream yes, even wreck his bed in the throes of a nightmare but he had never seen him sleepwalk.

'Gotta go.' Sam mumbled as he started to walk to the front door, 'gotta find them.'

'Sam?' Dean whispered not wanting to startle his brother but concerned enough to try waking him. 'Sam dude where you going?'

Sam turned his head to where Dean's voice came from, 'I have to go find Dean.' he said tonelessly.

'Sammy I'm right here.'

'Find Dean and stop him.' Sam continued as he turned back to the door.

'Why do you have to stop Dean?'

'I was given an instruction.' Sam said, 'have to follow all instructions perfectly.'

'Where are you Sam?'

'Level three.' Sam said 'I have been given an order and have to go.'

'I am right here Sam.'

'I am not this Sam, I am subject twenty-two.' Sam said tonelessly as he opened the door and walked out.

'Fuck it,' Dean snapped, 'Bobby, Cal get in here now.' He bellowed before following Sam.

Sleepily Bobby stumbled from the adjoining room, 'Cal's not here, this had better be good ... Sam?'

'He thinks he's still at level three Bobby, he's following an order.'

'What order?'

'To find and to stop me.' Dean said flatly the numbness lay heavily in the pit of his stomach again. 'I've lost him this time Bobby I can feel it.'

'Just shut up and keep an eye on him.' Bobby said gruffly.

'Where did Cal go?' Dean asked breaking the sudden silence.

'Dunno he just sat up and said he had to go.' Bobby said, 'bout half an hour ago.'

'Fuck, why Sam? Why is it always Sammy?'

'Where's he heading now?' Bobby asked watching Sam turn and walk away from the footpath into the brush leading into the park lands.

'Dunno but ... oh no, no, no.' Dean cried out horrified as the image of Sam slicing his arm open came back unbidden and in glorious technicolour. 'Bobby he's armed.'

'Ah shit.' Bobby picked up his pace as they jogged to catch up with the lithe movements of Sam ahead of them.

Panting softly they stopped when they saw Sam standing very still staring out at the space in front of him, next to him stood Caleb.

Caleb looked up and made a stop sign to Dean and Bobby as they neared Sam, confused Dean went to speak but when he saw the rigidness of Sam's body and the fact that he stood on the edge of a sharp drop, Dean took a step back and waited barely breathing as Caleb tried to break through to Sam.

'Where are you going subject twenty-two?' Caleb asked forcing himself to speak in a commanding strong voice.

'Find the target and stop him.' Sam answered without any inflection in his voice.

'Who is your target subject twenty-two?'

'Dean Winchester.'

'Stand down subject twenty-two the target has already been apprehended.'

'I have to stop him.' Sam said taking a step closer to the edge of the precipice.

'Subject nineteen has apprehended the target; you are required to return to level three for further processing.'

'Return to level three.' Sam nodded and turned stiffly when he stopped; wincing with pain he turned and started moving back towards the edge, 'must find the target.'

'Stop subject twenty-two you are to remain where you are.' Caleb ordered, 'you are to follow my instructions.'

'I have to follow ... no must find the target.' Sam shook his head again gasping as the pain intensified. 'Stop, no I am behaving.' He cried out clutching his head he dropped to his knees. 'Stop make it stop.'

'Subject twenty-two look at me.' Caleb ordered kneeling in front of Sam to make eye contact.

Sam lifted his head and stared at the faceless person standing in front of him, 'I am behaving why am I being punished?'

'I can make it stop but you have to listen to my orders.' Caleb said softly, 'you are to return with me.'

'Return?'

'Yes can you walk?'

'Yes.'

'Very good subject twenty-two now stand up and come with me.'

Sam stood passively and waited for Caleb to move first then he fell into step slightly behind him, his head bowed and eyes fixed on the ground ahead of him, 'I failed in my task.' He kept repeating in a low mumble, 'failure.'

'You have not failed subject twenty-two, you were tested but you did not fail.' Caleb said trying to keep his anger from leeching into his voice. Bobby and Dean followed closely listening intently to the stilted conversation between the two young men.

'Who gave you the instruction subject twenty-two?' Caleb asked pressing Sam for more information, this time it had been too close for comfort. The tracker was gone but they still seemed to have a hold over Sam.

'The guard, he gave me the order from Mister Sloane.' Sam answered blankly staring ahead a frown forming on the pale face. 'I – I don't remember the guard, I – I mean which one.'

'Subject twenty-two are you alright?'

'Pain, hurts ... no more please I promise I'll behave please.' Sam cried clutching his head he backed away from Caleb, 'no I did what you wanted ... make it stop!' He screamed his gaze locked on Caleb, 'help me.' he gasped as he kept struggling with the voices and pain mingling in his head.

'Sam.' Dean cried out running towards his brother.

'Dean?' Sam whispered looking over at his brother before another violent eruption happened in his mind and he cried out in agony. Stumbling blindly he swerved away from the hands gripping him.

Dean felt his fingers graze Sam's arm as he stumbled, the look on Sam's face broke through the façade Dean tried to maintain and he felt the tears sting the back of his eyes as he watched Sam try to right himself. The bright lights growing brighter and bigger behind Sam didn't quite register in time.

Bobby grabbed Caleb as he fell backwards Sam pushing him away forcefully as he tried to clear his head.

They all stopped in motion as the seconds counted down, the lights grew bigger and brighter, the smell of burnt rubber permeated the air. Sam lifted his aching head slightly to look at Dean just as he heard the squealing sound of brakes behind him. He turned his head towards the sound, the world stopped for Sam Winchester as he registered too late what was about to happen.

'Dean.' His brother's name tumbled from his lips as he felt himself moving through the air, one impact quickly followed by another, he saw the sky beneath him and the ground above him but no pain, there should have been pain.

The freezing of time thawed and three men all moved towards one destination, 'Sammy?' Dean cried hoarsely unable to comprehend what was happening he skidded to a stop skinning his knees in the process, 'Sammy?'

'Dean?' Sam blinked a couple of times and gave him a wan smile, 'hey you okay?'

'I'm fine you ass, what about you?'

'Mmm head hurts, and my hip feels funny.' Sam said wincing when he tried to move, 'feel like I got hit by a truck.'

'Nearly dude, hey Sammy stay with me here, we're gonna get you some help.' Dean said as Sam's eyes started to close again, 'that's it Sammy up and at em.'

'Sorry Dean.'

'What for?'

'Such a screw up.' Sam sighed, 'the voice is gone.'

'What voice Sammy?' Dean frowned checking his brother for a head injury again.

'The one from the institute it's gone.' Sam frowned, 'I just feel ... empty.'

The sounds of sirens in the distance comforted Dean as he stroked his brother's face and arm keeping him talking as the paramedics drew closer. Caleb met them and directed them towards Sam and Dean while Bobby kept close to Dean resting a comforting hand on his shoulder while the paramedics checked Sam out.

'Hey I'm Billy and this is my partner Roger, can you tell me your name?'

'Sam, Sam Singer.' Sam sighed softly 'tired now.'

'That's okay Sam but we need you to stay awake a little longer okay.' Billy kept a firm grip on Sam's arm, 'Roger is just going to take your blood pressure and temp for me, can you tell me where the pain is?'

'Not really pain – painful unless I move my right leg.' Sam winced slightly, 'my hip feels funny.'

'You're doing great is there anything else Sam?'

'Head hurts I guess, tired so tired and cold.'

'We're gonna help with that in a minute Sam just need you to hold on okay.' Billy said momentarily leaving Sam's line of vision he came back with a spinal collar, 'I need to put this around your neck Sam just in case you hurt something in there okay.'

Blinking tiredly Sam muffled out a yes and then he started to seek Dean out, needing his comforting presence.

'I'm right here Sammy.' Dean said thickly unable to take his eyes off them working on his brother, his baby brother. He watched as they inflated a stabilising brace around Sam's leg and hip before they gave him an inhalator for the pain and transferred him to the gurney.

'Ah we're going to take Sam to the Braeside Emergency.'

'I'm coming with you.' Dean declared the look on his face defying the paramedics to argue with him. 'I'm his brother and I am not leaving his side.'

'Very well, ah Mister Singer?'

'Dean, Dean Singer Sam's my baby brother.'

'Okay Dean if you want to come, come now.'

'Go Dean, Caleb and I will look after things here.' Bobby said palming an insurance card in his hands, 'take care of my foster-sons.' He said to Billy adding an intimidating glare for effect.

'We will do our best sir.' The paramedic said as he closed the doors behind him and the ambulance screamed away.

'Something's wrong Cal but I just can't put my finger on it.' Bobby grumbled watching the van disappear down the dark road. 'Where's the cops?'

'Bobby I ... I had a vision before that's how I knew about where Sam was headed, but the way he was talking and the hit and run ... it just smacks of setup.'

'But how did they know where ... first, up we're not going to panic, let's get back to the motel, grab the truck and head to the hospital.'

'Sounds like a plan old man.' Caleb grinned solemnly.

'Nuff of the old man.' Bobby cuffed him on the back of the head as they started jogging back to the motel.

--------------

Dean balanced precariously on the edge of the bench holding Sam's hand as the ambulance sped through the dark streets; it seemed to be taking forever to get to the hospital considering the lack of traffic.

Suspiciously he looked up at Billy seated next to him scribbling madly on a clipboard and then peered at the front to try and catch a glimpse of where they were headed.

'What the fuck?' he muttered noticing that they were now on a country road. But, before he could turn around Dean felt a stinging in the back of his neck, 'son of a bitch.' He ground out collapsing lifelessly on top of an already unconscious Sam.

Billy checked his pulse and then smiled coldly, 'they're both out.' He called to his partner as Roger turned into the driveway heading towards the institute.

Screeching to a stop Roger jumped out and helped Billy strap Dean onto a gurney before wheeling Sam out of the back of the van, two other guards waited for them and helped push the unconscious brothers into the medical annex of the institute.

'Ah so oh wayward subject returns.' Sloane cooed happily, as he watched them wheel the boys into the secure area. 'Make sure subject twenty-two is treated for his injuries I do not want him to be permanently disabled in anyway. The brother ... keep him sedated for now and make sure that the straps are tight I do not want either of them getting lose anytime soon.' Sloane ordered coming to a stop next to Sam, running a hand down the unconscious man's arm he stared at him thoughtfully for a few moments before he shook his head and turned away, suddenly Sam's hand grabbed his wrist looking back down he stared into the glassy green eyes of his subject twenty-two.

'Kill me now.' Sam muttered, 'please just kill me.' he got out before slumping back down unconsciousness claiming him once more.

'I want subject twenty-two seen to immediately if those clowns have done anything permanent to him they will be disposed of.'

'The brother?'

'He has proven to be a warrior as well as a hunter, I have plans for him keep them together and keep them thinking that they are in a hospital for now anyway.'

'But Sir, subject twenty-two...'

'He was dreaming.' Sloane shrugged as he strode out of the room, his personal guards filing in behind him.

Dean opened slitted his eyes open and listened intently to the conversation going on around him, as far as he could tell he and Sam were in some sort of medical unit, they were both strapped down to the gurneys and both now prisoners of the institute. He had to think smart to get them out of this, alive anyway. Furiously he tried to work out how they were found so quickly and how they had this snatch and grab so orchestrated.

--------------

Bobby slammed his fist on the receptionist's desk in frustration, there had been no hit and run victims brought in the last two hours, after a quick phone call to the only other medical facility in the area, they got the same answer. There was no record of Sam Singer admitted anywhere in the county.

When Caleb described the paramedics and the ambulance no one knew them or the vehicle, the police came and went, with more questions and no answers. No one could tell them anything. Sam and Dean had both disappeared in the blink of an eye.

'Can you feel Sam at all?' He asked Caleb as they made their way back to the truck.

'Nothing Bobby, like he fell off the face of the earth.' Caleb shrugged upset with the way things went inside. 'What now?'

'Now ... now we scope out the institute.' Bobby said frowning he looked across the carpark at the two young women watching them. A look of fury formed on his face as he recognised them from the bar.

'Bobby?' Caleb looked at him in confusion as Bobby took off striding across the carpark to where they stood. Hurrying after him Caleb saw the two women and froze, 'what are you two doing here?'

'Waiting for you ... we heard on the scanners about Sam and Dean going missing.' Sandy said 'we want to help.'

'Why should we believe you?' Bobby snarled gripping her shoulders he squeezed tightly, 'you had better start talking girly.'

'Bobby, Bobby dude she's hurt.' Caleb pulled Bobby away from the young woman.

'Yeah well she'll be hurt a lot more if she doesn't tell me what's happened to the boys.'

'Okay, okay geeze old man don't blow a gasket.' Sandy smirked earning a dirty look from her sister.

'I'm so sorry sir please believe me we had nothing to do with what happened.' Grace said stepping between Bobby and Sandy.

'What do you know?' Caleb asked her.

'Can we go somewhere and talk?' Grace asked glancing around them fearfully, 'daddy has eyes and ears everywhere here.'

'We use my truck.' Bobby said still glaring at the two women not wanting to trust them.

Ten minutes later the four of them sat in a booth in the rear of a quiet diner, their coffees untouched as Sandy and Grace took turns into telling the men about their father and his institute. 'Daddy owns most of this town, and who doesn't work for him live in fear of disappearing one day.' Grace finished.

'So what about Sam and Dean?'

'Sam is an incredible talent, I couldn't believe the power I felt from him ... he was so nice to me I hated to deceive him but ... you have to understand that the serum daddy has it ...'

'Controls you.' Sandy finished for her sister, 'you feel as though nothing you do is of your own volition and then when it wears off you crave it.'

'That's why Sam has been so ill and confused?'

'Yep, he was given massive doses to try and control him. They had him completely dependant on it and he never knew.'

'Daddy has it put in the water he gives the subjects, they think it is just an energy drink.' Grace said glancing at Sandy and then back at Bobby and Caleb sighing she continued knowing that they couldn't stop now, 'when I was on the serum we did a horrible thing to Sam that I don't think he will ever be able to forgive me. I was daddy's little girl who followed her father's word to the letter. Since he stopped giving us the serum and we are both free of its affects Sandy and I have realised just what we have done.'

'Which is?' Caleb asked curiously.

'We, we set it up to look like a rape and murder.' Grace said her gaze downcast as she spoke unable to look at the condemning looks on the faces of the two men. 'They beat Sam so badly, I didn't know by the time I had healed myself it was too late, he barely survived the treatment after that.'

'So all of this confessing is good and fine but what do you two want?' Bobby asked tired of the act playing out in front of him.

'We want to get out and away from our father but in order to do that effectively we need help.' Sandy said appreciating the man's directness.

'We will help you rescue Sam and Dean if you help us get away from our father.' Sandy said levelly staring at Bobby.

'That all!' Bobby scoffed, 'and what's to stop the two of you turning us in as well?'

'Please I know that this will never help to repay Sam for his kindness and his deception but ... I would like to try and heal some of it.'

'I see, well one word of advice girls ... I have no compunction in raining all kinds of hurting down on the two of you if you even think of betraying those two boys again. You think your daddy is badass, then cross me little ladies.' Bobby said standing up, 'you two are not leaving our sight.'

'Bobby?' Caleb said looking up at the older man startled, 'where?'

'We have the adjoining rooms we lock em in ours and we take the boys' tomorrow we get to work in getting Sam and Dean back.' Bobby declared turning a dark glare on the sisters, 'do we have an understanding ladies?'

'Yes, yes sir.' Both girls answered together.

'Good then pay for the coffees and we'll get going.' Bobby said without another glance back strode out of the diner and stood by his truck watching the area carefully while he waited.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

Author's Note: Sorry for the short length of this chapter but I felt a little evil and decided on ending it where I did! LOL plus I am trialling a new form of pain medication and it makes me very tired very easily but actually the main reason is that well evil is my middle name!!!!!!!!!!!! mmmmmmmwahahahaha I am building for a big finale for this story so there is about 3 more chapters to go.

**CHAPTER 22 Sam and Dean who?**

Dean sighed deeply and turned his head to watch Sam, worried that Sam was yet to regain consciousness. Silent people dressed in white moved around them, taking blood, doing tests but never saying a word.

He felt a hard pressure just under his right hip that was really starting to tic him off when he realised that when they jabbed him no one checked his pockets. Urgently he tried to think of something anything to get at least one of his hands free.

'Nurse, hey Nurse I need help now.' Dean yelled letting his voice get louder with each word.

'What is it?' a middle-aged nurse came running in with a harried look on her rather plain features.

'I have to use the bathroom like now.' Dean snapped.

'I'll go and get you a bottle.'

'No you won't listen lady I have to take a dump and now, no stuffing round with bedpans and stuff, coz I can guarantee you it aint gonna be pretty.'

The nurse stopped and stared in horror at the young man, the look of pain and sheen of sweat on his face sighing dramatically she disappeared for a few minutes coming back with a male orderly and a commode.

'Okay let's get you organised.' The man smirked at the shocked look on Dean's face.

'Look I don't think I need handholding to go to the freaking toilet.' Dean protested.

'Aint holding nothing but it is protocol.' The man said undoing Dean's restraints and hauled him off the bed and onto the commode. Grumbling Dean conceded to the manhandling by mentally tallying up the retribution list. A blanket tossed idly across his knee and without another word the orderly strapped Dean's left hand to the armrest before taking off to the bathroom down the corridor.

Wheeling him into the cubicle, he gave Dean a merciless grin and left him alone to workout how he was going to use the bathroom with one hand strapped to the commode.

After a couple of goes Dean managed to get his pants down, luckily he wasn't lying about having to go but it wasn't as urgent as he made out. Desperately he pulled the cell phone out and stared at it for a moment trying to work out what to do. He knew that the orderly was standing just outside the cubicle so he couldn't call, so he would have to rely on Caleb having his cell on him and turned on. As quickly as possible he keyed in a text message.

_Sam me institute med wing. Need help. Sam bad way._

Sliding the phone back into his pocket he started to make some groaning sounds and finally finished the sound of his flushing brought the smirking orderly back to stand in the cubicle's doorway. 'Aw need someone to wipe your poopy butt?'

'Get fucked.' Dean snarled, 'just take me back to my room.'

'What's the rush?' the orderly leered enjoying the look of utter discomfort on Dean's face. 'You aint going anywhere.'

'Let me out of here.' Dean growled.

'What's the rush?' the man bent close to Dean resting both hands on the armrests so that their noses almost touch. 'I can make you stay here a lot easier.'

'Get the fuck away from me. Dude ever heard of mouthwash?' Dean tried to turn his face away from the man.

'Aw gee you're blushing.'

'I do not blush.' Dean retorted but before he could do anything else the man slammed his mouth against Dean's crushing their lips together teeth clashing. Gasping for air Dean snarled and ducked his chin down and brought his head up head butting his attacker.

'You little shit.' The orderly cried out striking Dean hard across his face.

'What is happening here?' the nurse demanded coming to see what was taking so long, she took in the fact that Dean was trapped in the toilet cubicle with his hands strapped to the armrests, the orderly holding his mouth where blood dribbled after putting his tooth through his tongue. 'Get out Ted before I report you.' She hissed pushing the orderly out of the way to get a better look at Dean's face. 'You okay?'

'Peachy.' Dean mumbled wincing when he felt her touching his split lip. 'Thanks.' He whispered hesitantly.

After cleaning his face up the nurse wheeled Dean back to his room, deciding on the way to report the orderly it was obvious what he was going to do and she knew that Mister Sloane said that nothing was to happen to the brothers. 'I'm sorry for that Dean.'

'Whatever ... just get me back to Sam.' Dean sighed, 'please Ma'am.' He added as an after thought.

'The name is Rose and you're welcome.' Rose said undoing the restraints on his arms she helped Dean to stand and move back to his bed.

The strangest thing was that Dean knew he was not ill or injured and yet he felt as weak as a kitten. 'Rose what's ... what did they do to me?'

'Dean please it will be just ... it will be better if you don't ask questions.'

'Why am I so weak?' Dean persisted, 'Rose please I have to know I can't protect my brother feeling like this.'

'Dean I ...'

'Look lady I know that you don't know me from a bar of soap or my brother but ... he's been put through so much I honestly don't know how much more he can take and I know ... if I can't be there for him.'

'Dean please get in bed and listen carefully because I can't ... I have to be careful.' Rose said nodding slightly to the monitor above the door. 'You're in the institute; Sloane wants the two of you prepped and ready for assimilation. You're weak because of the serum.'

'Oh man.' Dean sighed as the implications of her words hit him. 'He's got us exactly where he wants us doesn't he.'

'I honestly don't know Dean but ... he wants Sam to be completely healed before anything is to start and by then you will be reliant on the serum.'

'Rose I ... I know I really can't ask you but...'

'I will help you anyway I can Dean, I don't have any children but I have two nephews about your ages and ... well let's say I couldn't stand idly by and watch him to do them what he wants to do to the two of you.'

'Rose I ah ...'

'Dean please stop right there, now let me check on your brother.' Rose smiled and went over to Sam's bedside, as she checked Sam's monitors Rose frowned and double-checked the readouts. 'I'll be right back.' She said turning to face Dean and then she hurried away. Taking advantage of no restraints Dean slipped out of the bed and made his way to Sam's side.

'Hey kiddo what's going on in that head of yours that has our lovely nurse worried?' Dean whispered brushing a stray hair from Sam's forehead, his fingers recoiling at the heat radiating from Sam. 'Damn Sammy what's happening in there?'

Sam turned his head to the direction of the familiar voice, he wanted to open his eyes but they were glued shut, his throat closed stopping him from making a sound. Panicking he heard his own breathing hitch; pain came at him from the depths of the void he was trapped in.

'Come on Sammy open those eyes for me, I'll even give in to your puppy look if you just wake up so we can get out of here.' Dean whispered as he watched his brother desperately try to regain consciousness.

_'Dean?'_ Sam could hear his own voice but nothing came out of his mouth, frustrated he tried to move his hand a faint touch gave him hope and he tried again this time he managed to place his fingers over Dean's hand.

'Sam, Sam what's wrong? Damn it Sammy I'm here.' Dean cried out trying to wake his brother.

'Dean?' Rose put a hand on his shoulder, 'Dean the doctor's here.'

'He, he moved his head and hands, he's trying so hard to wake up but he can't.' Dean snapped out glaring up at the strange doctor, 'who are you?'

'Doctor Phillips, Nolan Philips.' The rather stout man shot back, 'so what is wrong?'

'I just told you, he's having trouble regaining consciousness.' Dean snapped feeling his temper fray even further. Rose squeezed his shoulder a little tighter and then stepped between the two men. 'Sir the subject's blood pressure has gone up rapidly, he has a temperature over 102 and his pulse is sluggish.' Rose reported neatly, 'he is having trouble breathing also.'

'Fine now let me see him.' Doctor Nolan Philips pushed past and went through the entire examination again, he made several notes as he moved around Sam and took several readings from the heart monitor. 'Nurse please page Mister Sloane.' He finally spoke ignoring Dean's outraged look. 'There is indications that he has thrown a clot or has internal bleeding in the abdomen.'

'What?' Dean snapped.

'Subjects are only permitted to speak when addressed.' The doctor snapped at Dean before turning his back on him.

'I aint anyone's subject and neither is Sam.' Dean growled his temper no longer simmering he was ready to explode.

'Nurse please restrain this subject.' The doctor glanced up as Rose re-entered the room.

'Please Dean.' Rose whispered giving him a wink, a look of confusion passed over Dean's face but he allowed Rose to help him up and he freely made his way back to his bed and let her replace his IV in his arm. But when she went to restrain him she grinned and put them gently around his wrists leaving them loose enough for Dean to remove his hands easily and then she did the same with his ankle restraints before covering his legs with a blanket. 'I have also given the subject his sedative in his IV to help keep him docile.'

'Very good Nurse.' Philips said without turning around to verify it. 'I want bloods taken from subject twenty-two and an abdominal scan and x-ray.'

'Yes Doctor.' She acquiesced leaning over Dean's rail she whispered in his ear to act as though the sedative worked, 'go to sleep Dean.'

While the doctor finished his examination of Sam, he squeezed the bruised area harder than necessary, Sam moaned and then before anyone could react he sat up and wrapped his hand around the doctor's neck squeezing tightly.

'Doctor Philips!' Rose cried out as she watched Sam calmly strangle the man, the younger man's eyes were open but glassy and unfocused, a snarl formed on his lips and he squeezed harder. Dean laid still and kept his eyes slitted open watching the proceedings in front of him. Silently cheering for Sam when the door swung open and Sloane strode in ignoring Dean he headed straight to Sam's bed. The doctor managed to pull away from sam's grip and pushed him hard making him fall against the pillows, his eyes remained open but he didn't move or make any sound whatsover.

'What the hell is going on Philips?'

'We need to operate on the subject unless you can find that healer of yours.' The Doctor rasped massaging his bruised throat.

'What are you talking about?'

'Your clowns did too much damage when they retrieved him, at best he has thrown a clot at worst he is bleeding internally.'

'It is not to die do you understand Doctor?' Sloane snarled, 'what of the subject's sibling?'

'He is sedated and is on a serum cocktail, he is however aware of where he is and what is happening.'

'Up his dosage, I want him clueless and make sure that there are no more mistakes with subject twenty-two, I will not be bested by a subject.' Sloane snarled as he left stopping suddenly he turned and stared down at Dean, regarding him carefully.

'Allow the sibling to stay with subject twenty-two until it is recovered enough and then I want them separated and sent straight to level three.'

'Yes Sir.' Doctor Philips smiled coldly, 'Nurse prep subject twenty-two for surgery.'

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on. Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

Author's Note: Sorry for such a long break between updates, no excuses really except that I am back at Uni and trying to get my head around my four new subjects and the new timetable. Promise I will be back on track very quickly

**CHAPTER 23 Subject twenty-eight reports for duty Sir!**

Dean opened his eyes and stared blearily around the room, he tested his restraints and found them to be tighter than ever before and no longer the soft sheepskin ones, thin leather strips with sharp edges cutting into his skin. His hands felt tight and swollen with constricted circulation.

'Sam?' He turned his head to stare at his brother's bed, finding it empty and stripped of all linen. 'Sam?' He cried out again.

'That is enough noise subject twenty-eight or you will be given sedation.' A stern looking nurse with steel grey hair pulled severely from her face and cold grey eyes. 'I will not have you making so much noise.'

'My brother ... what have you done with Sam?'

'Subject twenty-two is deceased.' She said dispassionately checking the restraints and then the IV cannula feeding into Dean's forearm.

'What the fuck do you mean deceased?' Dean screamed this couldn't be happening, 'they, they took him to surgery.'

'He suffered heart failure during surgery and was not revived, now shut up subject twenty-eight I do not want to hear any more noise from you this evening.'

'I want to see his body.' Dean demanded furiously.

'That is impossible.'

'Why? Fuck you lady where is my brother?'

'His remains were cremated as is standard practice with deceased subjects.' She said walking out the door and leaving Dean alone in the dark room in shock.

'No, no, no!' Dean screamed straining with all of his strength at the restraints, 'get back in here you fucking bitch and tell me where my brother is.'

The door slammed open but this time two men in white uniforms came in one held Dean's shoulders down while the other injected a strange viscous fluid directly into Dean's neck.

'Get the fuck off me.' Dean ground out as the serum hit his system, his jaw locking as his back arched and muscles contracted as the poison coursed through him. 'Get the ...' Dean's body slumped back on to the bed and he stared unseeingly at the ceiling, his body rigid and cold to touch.

'So how is our new recruit?' Sloane asked as he slid into the room and stared dispassionately down at Dean.

'He is ready to move Sir.' One of the orderlies said in a toneless voice.

'I thought that you were going to leave the brothers together until subject twenty-two healed Sloane!' the doctor snarled rushing in to check his patient, 'what have you done? He is catatonic.'

'I am forced to step up production, he is not a psychic but he is a trained hunter been trained like a soldier all of his life. He will assimilate better this way.'

'How can that possibly happen? Unless ... Sloane that new serum is still experimental we don't know the long term effects yet.'

'If I want your opinion Doctor I will ask for it, remove the subject to level three while he is still docile.'

'Yes Sir, what about it's?'

'He is not an it, he is a soldier who will be trained to train our other subjects.' Sloane snarled, 'if I have any more interruptions or questions about my decisions then you will end up on the floor as well is that clear?'

'Yes Sir.' The two men answered in unison the doctor examined Dean for the last time before he nodded and left the room silently not wanting to risk the wrath of Sloane again.

Dean tried to clear his mind but all he could hear was an annoying buzzing in his ear, 'deceased, he is deceased.' Buzzed through silencing all other thoughts.

He felt them lifting him from the gurney and felt them drop him unceremoniously onto a narrow cot in a windowless room. His mind numb didn't register pain or discomfort in any way, he stared brokenly up at the ceiling and let the effects of the new serum wash through him, 'deceased, not dead, not passed away, not gone to a better place, deceased that was it.'

He didn't notice when the door opened and a man in white injected him with more serum, he didn't notice when they branded him with the number twenty-eight he just laid there and stared at the ceiling.

----------------

Rose sat with Sam in the recovery room, it had been touch and go throughout the surgery but he was alive or rather he survived.

She stewed over leaving Dean alone and vulnerable but orders were orders and she would never even contemplate standing up to Mister Sloane. Leaving him at the mercy of Lorraine Mathews bothered her though, the woman was sadistic to say the least, and she relished her job especially when they allowed her time to 'play' with the inmates.

'Dean?' A soft whisper came from the bed next to her and Rose took a deep breath and snapped herself out of her reverie, Sam needed her attention for now.

'Hey Sam welcome back.' She said brushing his fringe back from his too pale and too thin face.

'Dean?' Sam blinked up at Rose in confusion the last thing he remembered was talking to Dean.

'You're in the recovery unit Sam, they had to operate on you ... you were bleeding internally your liver was torn and they had to remove your spleen but overall they said that you're going to be fine.'

'Where's Dean?' Sam asked blinking furiously so he could stay awake.

'In your room Sam waiting for you.' Rose said with a smile, 'just relax and go to sleep.'

'He's really there?' Sam asked suspiciously.

'Yes I am ... why Sam?'

'I can't ...'

'You can't what?' Rose asked worriedly, 'Sam are you okay?'

'He's gone.' Sam whispered his voice thick with unshed tears, 'Dean's gone.'

Rose stared at him in horror, thinking back to the orders she had to stay with subject twenty-two. 'Oh my God I am so sorry Sam they...'

'They took him didn't they?' Sam murmured, 'don't worry I know I'm back in the institute, Sloane was never going to let me go.'

'Sam don't you give up, we'll find your brother and get the two of you out of here.'

'No Rose, please Summers helped me and he's dead.' Sam sighed turning his face away from the sympathetic look on Rose's face, 'I'm gonna try and get some sleep.'

'Good idea subject twenty-two you are going to need your strength.' Sloane said from the doorway. 'Oh by the way, your brother Dean tried to escape and he was killed in the attempt.'

'You're lying.' Sam gritted out ignoring the stabbing pain in his abdomen he launched himself at Sloane collapsing to the floor in agony, Sam passed out in a pool of blood and spilt urine from his catheter.

'Clean it up and prepare it for the new regime as soon as its wounds are healed sufficiently it will be returned to the training pit.'

'Yes Mister Sloane.' Rose said without looking at him, she knelt next to her patient and kept her tear stained face away from his steely gaze.

'Pathetic.' Sloane muttered as he strutted out of the room, feeling very pleased with himself.

'Excuse me Mr Sloane.' Subject twenty-seven ran up to him panting, 'I thought that you would want to know that your daughters have returned and are waiting for you in your office.'

'Very good subject twenty-seven you are proving yourself as a very good assistant.'

The young man's face lit up as he nodded his head, 'Thank you Sir.'

'Walk with me subject twenty-seven I have an assignment for you.'

----------------

Dean stood over his third victim, all he could feel was the blood lust, breathing heavily he looked up and wiped the blood from a small split on his lower lip, 'who's next?' He bellowed.

'Calm down subject twenty-eight all in good time.' Norman Harris strode up to Dean and inspected the injuries his latest opponent sported. 'At ease soldier.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean said slightly relaxing his stance, his eyes fixed firmly on the wall in front of him.

'I like your work subject twenty-eight you are going to be moved up a level.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean answered without showing any emotion whatsoever.

'Tomorrow you will commence your trainer's training; I want you to train the subjects in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry.'

'Yes Sir, thank you Sir.' Dean snapped his shoulders back and spared a quick glance to his new superior.

'Very good, report to meds for your vitamin shots and get that lip looked at.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean saluted and with a click of his heels strode off, muscles rippling as he walked. He had never so alive and so strong before, and yet something deep within him was screaming from loneliness and the need for revenge. A cold smile played across his handsome face as he thought of what he was going to do to them all for the death of his brother. They will never know what or rather who hit them.

Entering the med cubicle, he sat down and waited for his turn, not even flinching when the silent medic gave him his latest shot and then cleaned up the small cut on his lip, the only sign he bore of his three fights.

'You're done subject twenty-eight.' The medic dismissed Dean without looking at him, getting up Dean headed towards the gym and once again started doing his weight reps his mantra constant in his mind. 'My name is Dean Winchester; I am going to avenge my brother Sam!'

-----------

Sam looked at the empty bed for the tenth time expecting Dean to be lying there everytime he woke up but it always remained empty. Dean was gone this time there was going to be no more reunions.

'Soon Dean, soon.' Sam kept repeating blinking back the tears, he was not going to shed any tears for Dean, not yet, after he avenged his death then he would grieve for his older brother.

'Hey Sam.' Rose said as she came in carrying a tray, 'feel like trying something to eat?'

'No thanks Rose.' Sam mustered a small smile for the woman, 'I just want to sleep.'

'Sam ... you have to regain your strength, Dean wouldn't want to see you starving yourself.' Rose hated using Dean's memory like that but it was the only thing she knew to get through Sam's depression.

'Rose I – I'm just not hungry that's all.' Sam patted her hand and laid back in his bed, 'might try to get some sleep.'

'Sam ... they're going to take you in a couple of days.' Rose said, 'Mister Sloane feels that you are healed enough, even though you broke you stitches open the other day and nearly ended up back in the operating theatre. As soon as they remove your stitches you are going to be shifted back to the training pits.'

'L-level three?' Sam asked swallowing deeply the fear evident in his green eyes.

'I – I don't know, what is it Sam? What's wrong?'

'I can't go back there Rose, I won't, I would rather die and be with Dean than to return to Level three.' Sam cried out. His fear and anger rising exponentially.

'Sam you have to calm down, your blood pressure...'

'No more Rose.' Sam ground out, squeezing his eyes shut he tried to push thoughts of level three out of his mind but nothing could block out the memories, of them beating him because he refused a haircut, the other abuse everything down to being used for target practice. As his fury grew, he felt a strong surge of power through him, suddenly a strong wind whipped around the room, upturning the furniture and medical equipment, Rose stood by his side apparently untouched and unaffected by the storm created by Sam's anger and fear.

'I am not going back.' He screamed panting heavily as his rage burnt itself out and the wind abated, two men in white uniforms rushed in, one of them armed with a loaded syringe, Sam turned his glittering gaze on them and they flew backwards out of the door, slamming it after them with a flick of his wrist.

'This ends Rose, I can't ... I won't go back.' Sam wheezed, looking down at his stomach he saw his hospital gown soaked with blood. 'Rose?' He looked up, all fear and fury gone, 'what?'

'Oh God, Sam you're ...' Rose snapped herself out of the shock and gently pulled his soaked gown up, 'you have to stop snapping your stitches.' She ticked him off gently, 'I'll be right back.'

'Not going anywhere Rose.' Sam said as he watched her hurry from his room, taking a deep breath he pulled the IV from his arm, yanked at the catheter until he dislodged it, gasping in pain and humiliation Sam dropped the tubing on the floor and pushed himself on to the side of the bed closet to the door. Sliding off he waited for the dizziness to go before lurching towards the door. Slipping out of the room, he made his way down the corridor leaving a trail of blood behind him.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

* * *

**CHAPTER 24 Hide and No Seek**

Sam curled up as tightly as he could in the cramped cupboard and rested his aching head against the brickwork. He felt as though he had been running a marathon instead of through a few corridors. The blood loss made him feel weak and almost detached from his own body. All he could think about was that it wouldn't be long and he would see Dean again, then perhaps they could be together and free from the nasties of the world. Human and Supernatural.

------------------

Mister Sloane stood in front of Dean and stared at him intently, his prize warrior had proven to be of more value than the psychic sibling. 'Subject twenty-eight I have a mission for you.'

'Sir, yes Sir.' Dean replied staring unblinkingly at a spot just over Sloane's shoulder.

'I want you to handpick three trainees and do a hunt.'

'Hunt Sir?' Dean blinked and turned his gaze for a second to the older man but then snapped it back, 'Sir, yes Sir.'

'We have had one of the subjects escape from medical, it is considered deranged and possibly dangerous but it is not to be killed is that understood.'

'Yes Sir.'

'I want it subdued and returned to medical for appropriate treatment and punishment.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Report back to me when you have chosen your men, you have fifteen minutes.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean saluted and then turned on his heels and strode away keeping his soldier's mask firmly in place. 'An escapee? If he couldn't help Sam then he would help... a deranged escapee.'

Dean stared around the barracks sizing up the various trainees, 'Subjects twenty-five, twenty-six and eighteen front and centre.' He yelled the order, his tone brooking now argument from the trainees. The two men and one woman scrambled to fall-in directly in front of Dean. 'Sir.' They said in unison.

'We have a recon mission, Mister Sloane wants an escapee from medical subdued and returned to medical. The subject is considered deranged and possibly dangerous but not to be killed is that clear?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Let's go.' Dean led out his small team, his façade ice-cold but his interior felt like molten lava.

After inspecting the area and issuing a spread out command to his team, Dean stealthily followed the tiny drops of fluid on the floor, his aim to be alone when he found the escapee, maybe they could give him information on Sam's death.

-----------------

Sloane strode into the small room just off his office and stared dispassionately at the restrained occupants of the two beds across the room from him.

'I must say that I am disappointed with the two of you.' He said slowly walking closer to them, 'how could the two of you turn on me like that?'

'We didn't turn on you.' Came the soft reply, 'you turned on us.'

'How dare you!' Sloane hissed, 'I never wanted this for the two of you but I see no other choice.'

'Leave her alone Father.' Sandy cried out watching in horror as their father advanced on her sister. 'If you want to slap one of us around, do me.'

'I often think you like that too much.' Sloane turned to Sandy, 'no both of you are to be punished but I have a job to earn your redemption if you wish to redeem yourselves.'

'Father?'

'Grace don't.' Sandy warned her sister but it was too late their father had already injected her with the new serum, Sandy watched in horrified disbelief as he so callously treated his own daughter. Grace's slight body seized as the poisonous fluid surged through her system. Minutes later she lay still staring blankly up at the ceiling and then he turned on his eldest, 'Dad please can't we talk about this?'

'Nothing to talk about, you and your sister openly defied me.'

'We want a normal life Dad we don't want to be your killing machines anymore.' Sandy cried out as she struggled to get away from her father but the restraints held her tight and she was unable to do anything but lie there and let him inject her with the serum.

'It is for the best girls.'

'How could you?' Sandy wept, 'what would Momma say?'

Sloane hissed and slapped her hard across the face splitting her lip in the process, and then he picked up another syringe and pressed it into her arm, 'you will obey me.'

'Father.' Sandy croaked out as she started to seize before everything turned a dull grey colour.

----------------

Rose glanced around her before opening the cupboard door finding Sam unconscious on the floor she let out a small cry and knelt beside him placing a shaking fingertip on his throat she checked for a pulse. It was thready and faint but there.

'Dean?' Sam whispered brokenly feeling the light touch.

'No baby just me Rose.'

But before Rose could do anything to help Sam the door swung open violently and she faced a blank-faced Dean staring down at her with glittering green eyes. 'What the fuck do you think you are doing?' He demanded.

'You're dead!' Rose gasped in shock staring up at the apparition.

'I'll ask you again, what are you doing?'

'Trying to save your brother's life.' Rose shot back.

'Sam's dead.' Dean deadpanned moving to grab her arm, 'I have to retrieve the escapee.'

'The escapee is Sam, they told him you were dead and he wanted to join you.' Rose hissed moving slightly giving Dean full view of the young man lying curled up on his side in a pool of blood. 'There is your escapee.'

Dean stared down at the pathetic form, unable to comprehend what he could see, 'it's a trick Sloane told me that Sam died on the operating table.'

'And he told Sam that you died trying to escape.' Rose shot back angrily.

'I – I ah Sammy.' Dean's voice broke as he dropped to his knees and reached out a hand to touch Sam's face. 'He's so still.'

'He's lost a lot of blood again.' Rose sighed, 'what is it with this boy and his stitches?'

'I-I have been ordered to return him to the medical unit.' Dean stammered, 'why would Sloane send me to hunt Sam down.'

'A test.' Rose spat out, 'testing to see who has your loyalty.'

'The ultimate test of domination, if I returned Sam to him willingly and unblinkingly then he would think that I have given in to him completely.'

'And if you don't and try to escape then he will have the both of you hunted down and killed.' Rose shook her head, 'my poor boys.'

'Rose?'

'Oh nothing, look the safest thing for the both of you at the moment is for you to return Sam to the medical unit at least there I can take care of him.'

'Sloane mentioned treatment and punishment.'

'I don't know what he means by that but what else can you do? If you don't return Sam then he will kill you and still have Sam or will kill both of you to make examples of you to the other inmates here.'

'Fuck Rose,' Dean sighed despondently 'okay you had better get out of here before you're caught.'

Rose nodded sniffling and pushed past him hurrying back to the medical unit to prepare it for Sam.

'Subject eighteen here now.' Dean ordered seeing the young man hovering a few feet away from the cupboard.

'Yes Sir.' The young man saluted Dean and stood at attention like a good little blind soldier.

'Help me I have found the target.' Dean ordered, 'take his feet I have his head and shoulders.'

'Yes Sir.'

As they made their way slowly back to the medical ward, subject eighteen stared down at the unconscious and bloodied Sam, 'what happened to him Sir?'

'Don't know,' Dean grunted, 'now keep going.'

'Yes Sir.' Carefully they carried Sam back to his room and laid him out on the bed.

'Go and find the other two and stand guard outside.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Oh and Eighteen.'

'Yes Sir?'

'No one is to come in except for the Nurse Rose, the Doc or Mister Sloane.'

'Yes Sir, understood Sir.' The young subject saluted Dean before turning on his heels and hurrying from the room.

'Fuck Sam look at you.' Dean whispered brushing a stray lock of hair from Sam's face tenderly, 'what have you gotten yourself into now?'

'De-Dean?' Sam stammered not wanting to open his eyes and find out that it is Dean's ghost there.

'Hey Sammy, come on dude open your eyes and let me see you.' Dean whispered patting Sam's cheek, 'come on bro we don't have a lot of time.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on his brother, 'nooo, you're dead.'

'Rumours of my premature demise have been greatly exaggerated.' Dean grinned, 'could say the same about you Sam, you are a sight for sore old eyes.'

'No, no this isn't real.' Sam sighed squeezing his eyes shut again, 'not real.'

'Sammy, listen to me we do not have a lot of time here you have to look at me, it is really me. Sloane stuffed around with your mind ... with our minds.'

'What do you mean?'

'He told me that you had died during your surgery just before they filled me with their shit and took me away, they even went as far as telling me that they had cremated your remains.'

'Cremated?' Sam blinked and stared up at Dean, 'no, no they said you tried to escape and they killed you.'

'Listen to me,' Dean stopped and picked up Sam's limp hand pressing it hard against his own cheek, 'feel me Sam I am alive, it is me.'

'Dean!' Sam gasped cupping his hand on that familiar cheek, tears escaped from his eyes, 'too late.'

'No, no Rose is going to help me get you better and then we're getting out of here.'

'No Dean too tired, too late Sloane won.'

'No Sam don't you dare give up you hear me.' Dean cried out as loudly as he could. 'We're getting word to Caleb and Bobby and we're busting out and leaving nothing but ashes this time.'

Sam screwed his face up and gasped, pulling his knees up in an effort to ease the strain on his stomach, he made pitiful mewling sounds that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

'Dean?' Rose stepped into the room and looked up at the young man, 'how?'

'Help him?' Dean whispered, 'please Rose help him.'

Rose stepped around Dean and checked Sam's stomach, his surgical wound puckered, and red, green ooze lined the actual incision weeping into the already blackened blood. 'Oh Dear Lord, Dean we have to get Sam to a proper hospital.'

'Rose what is it?'

'I – I ... I am only guessing but at least septicaemia I couldn't ... Dean if he doesn't get the proper medical treatment immediately then...'

'Damn it Rose we're in a medical unit...'

'This is barely a first-aide station with a pseudo surgical unit; they butcher more than they repair. Yes, they did do the minimum to prevent Sam's death but ... he needs specialist treatment. Of course his little escapade didn't help his condition but ... Sam may not understand what he is doing at the moment.'

'What ... how can we get him out of here?' Dean ran his fingers through his short hair and started to pace, 'Sloane is expecting me to return Sam to here and then go back to training, he has to start suspecting something if we don't act soon.'

Rose chewed her lip and then looked up at Dean, 'is there anyone who can get Sam out of here? I mean anyone on the outside?'

'Yeah but ...'

'One of the ... experiment failures died this morning, he is roughly Sam's build and almost as tall ...'

'Fuck Rose ... what about ... hang on doesn't Sloane have the cameras filming everything? He's probably watching and listening to everything right now.'

'No, the doctors refused to have the cameras in these rooms, they are as classed critical care the subjects that end up here, normally leave here one way and it is not returning to the mainstream parts.'

'Do you have a cell?'

'Yes, please Dean I am not lying to you, you have to believe me I am not setting you up.'

'I know Rose, I do believe you can you ... can you get?'

'Yes but please it is imperative for Sam to remain calm and still until we get him out of here can you?'

'Just get the ball rolling Rose ...' Dean dialled Bobby's cell number from memory and waited impatiently for him to pick up. 'Bobby it's me.'

_'Dean ... My God I never ... what's going on?'_

'Can you get hold of an unmarked van and get some bogus body pick up papers?'

_'Dean?'_

'You have to come and pick up Sam's body.'

_'What?'_

'You have to come and pick up Sam's ... body.'

_'Oh God Dean no ...'_

'Look Bobby I don't have much time, we have to ... have an order made up to pick up the body of subject twenty-two for inc-incineration.' Dean's voice broke as he tried to keep it together, his gaze firmly fixed on Sam's pale face and dull eyes.

_'Dean what about you?'_

'Just ... just get here Bobby, when you get through the gates head around the main building to a docking bay.'

_'Dean...'_

'I gotta go, ring me on this number when you ... when you get to the gate.'

_'Sure, sure damn I'm sorry Dean.'_

'Don't be Bobby; you'll know everything when you and Cal get here.' Dean said before disconnecting the call. 'Sam hey guy how you doing?'

'C-cold Dean.' Sam whispered,'t-tired.'

'Not much longer, Sammy I got Bobby and Cal coming to get you.'

'You t-too Dean.' Sam reached out and clung to Dean's hand, 'I – I c-can't.'

'Sammy, dude I have to finish things here.' Dean said cupping Sam's cheek with his free hand, 'Sammy if I don't finish ... they'll just keep coming for us.'

'No ... no we s-stay t-together.' Sam forced the words out, 'don't feel...' Sam's eyes closed as the words died on his lips. His fingers lax in Dean's as each tortured breath became fainter.

'No damn it Sammy, you hang on little brother.' Dean said, 'I'm getting you outta here and then I am going to destroy this place one bastard at a time.'

'Dean?' Rose stepped into the room and looked at the broken young man and the still form on the bed, 'oh Sammy?'

'No, no he's alive ... for now.' Dean whispered, 'I ah have friends coming in an unmarked van they'll have a work order to pick, to pick up subject twenty-two for incineration.'

'Dean ... you have to go too.'

'No, no I am going to finish this Rose but you had ... they are going to work out that you helped us.'

'Dean ...'

'Can, can you accompany Sam? He, he trusts you ... I trust you.'

'Oh Lord boy, look at the two of you.' Rose cried gathering Dean into her arms she hugged him tight, a small smile graced her lips when she felt him finally hug her back, 'Dean boy please listen to me ... it's suicide staying here, as soon as Sloane finds out that we switched the bodies ...'

'He's not going to live that long.' Dean took a shuddering breath clung to Rose a second longer and then strode out of the room, without looking back his soldier mantle firmly fixed on his shoulders.

'Eighteen, twenty-six I want the two of you to return to where we found the subject I want you to check to make sure that it didn't have anything there ... it killed itself I want to know how.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Twenty-five I want you to go and report to Mr Sloane subject twenty-two committed suicide after escaping from the medical unit.' Dean's voice cold and filled with steel as he ordered the trainees to comply unwittingly with the cover up. 'Return to level three and wait for me for debriefing.'

'Yes Sir.' The three young people said in unison as they hurried to do their team-leader's bidding, blindly following orders as they were conditioned to do. Dean took a deep breath and pulled the cell phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate. Slipping back into Sam's room he took the call that would set everything in motion, once and for all.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**The Institute**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural nor do I profit in any way. I just write for the love of writing about the boys and hurting them on the odd occasion.

Warnings:

Rated for language, violence and torture.

NO Wincest or Slash involved in this or any of my stories.

Author's Note: This is not a supernatural story as such, though the demon may make an appearance later on.

Just one little other thing no agencies or agents were brainwashed, manipulated or tortured in anyway. :0)

* * *

**CHAPTER 25 We're here to pick up a body.**

Grace wandered down the corridor, the call to heal was so strong but she couldn't work out where it was coming from. Sandy kept her sister in sight, not trusting their father not to harm her again. For some reason once she woke up the serum hadn't worked, perhaps she had become immune to it? Grace though seemed to be in a daze and that could only mean one thing in Sandy's mind.

Grace started to hurry as she felt the healing calling her, it was close by now, surreptitiously she turned and checked behind her but no one was there, finally free of her father's prying eye she sent a gaze to the cameras lining the hallways as she passed under them. Moments later the cameras all went offline.

Her fury building with each step as the pain in her psyche intensified Grace sent other thoughts out into the building, her reach far and wide as the inmates started to shudder and collapse confusion reigning in their abused minds.

Coming to a stop she watched the scene unfolding before her, Bobby and Caleb the friends of Sam and Dean stood by a gurney looking broken, the nurse she did not recognise but that was unimportant, what was important was the still figure lying under the shroud.

Ignoring the startled looks and reactions of the three in front of her Grace ran to the gurney and dragged the sheet from Sam's body dropping it to the floor. Her own body reacting violently to the sight that lay before her.

'What the hell do you think you are doing girly?' Bobby snarled but when Grace looked up at him he stayed still and silent. Returning her gaze to Sam Grace let her hands roam over his face, his beautiful, gentle face. But the call cancelled out all of her musings as she moved towards the damage done to him. The putrid smell of gangrene did nothing to dissuade her from her task.

Sandy stayed back staring at the gory display in front of her, chewing her lip she watched Grace lean over the body, why was it so important? And then she recognised the two men standing next to the nurse.

Hurrying over to them, Sandy stopped next to her sister and looked down at the body lying so still on the stretcher. 'Sam?' She breathed, 'Grace he's already?'

'No, no not yet his pain calls me.' Grace said tonelessly.

'Sam's alive?' Caleb breathed in shock, 'he-he's alive but where's Dean?'

'This was Dean's idea.' Rose spoke up wringing her hands nervously, 'please we don't have time for this, we must go.'

'The cameras no longer work.' Grace intoned without looking up, as gently as she could she laid her hands on Sam's stomach, one on each side of the infected chasm, her breathing hitched and she gasped at the pain and heat radiating from him. closing her eyes she concentrated deeply letting herself drift into a trance as the healing took over her consciousness.

'Caleb come with me we have to keep look out.' Sandy said decisively, 'Bobby can you protect Grace and Sam?'

'Go.' Bobby replied hoarsely unable to take his eyes from Sam's face, he still tried to get around the fact that Sam was alive.

'I'm Rose ... Sam's nurse I can explain what happened.' Rose said tenderly laying a hand on Bobby's arm, 'but I don't understand why the guards are not here yet.'

'We took out the ones on the docking bay.' Bobby said without turning around, 'who are you again?'

'Rose, I looked after Dean and Sam when they were brought in.' Rose said patiently, 'I tried to help them as much as I could but for some reason Mister Sloane he had them singled out. Sam was in a bad way when they brought him in and had to have emergency surgery, they thought that was it but then they discovered he had internal bleeding and took him back to operate. Sloane stepped in filled Dean with serum and told him Sam had died on the operating table and then cremated. He took Dean away before they returned Sam to the room, then they told Sam that Dean tried to escape and was killed in the attempt.'

'So both of the boys thought that the other?'

'Was dead yes, I cannot understand how someone can be so cruel and, well I tried as best as I could to save Sam but ... he escaped he wanted to die and join his brother. I found him hiding in a cupboard he split his stitches wide open and was bleeding out. Apparently, Dean, thinking that he had lost Sam, became something akin to a super warrior. Sloane in his cruel and twisted way he-he sent Dean to hunt down his own brother.'

'Oh my God.'

'When he found Sam in that cupboard and realised that Sloane had ... we decided that the only way to help Sam was to get him out.'

'Then Dean rang me ... so where is he now?'

'He went off vowing to finish this once and for all, I couldn't stop him. He wanted me to stay with Sam no matter what.'

'Thanks Rose, for everything ... these boys are family to me I – I appreciate what you've done for them.'

'They seem to have that affect on a lot of us.' Rose smiled.

Grace swayed and her knees buckled as she tried to pull away from Sam's pain. Bobby saw her pass out and hurried over managing to catch her and lower her to the ground. 'Grace?' he whispered brushing her hair from her face.

'I-I couldn't heal all of him.' Grace whispered, 'but he'll live.'

'Thank you.' Bobby said looking up at Rose he asked her to check Sam's vitals while he made Grace more comfortable. Rose hurried to her patient's side as Sam opened his eyes and blinked up at the woman.

'Hey Rose.' He muttered softly, 'where's Dean?'

'Wh-what do you remember Sam?' Rose asked him as she gave him a cursory exam.

'The car ... it swerved and hit me.' Sam frowned, 'then back at – at the institute ... Dean?'

'He's alive Sam.'

'No, no Sloane said he killed Dean trying to escape.' Sam squeezed his eyes closed as the tears threatened to flood.

'No he's alive Sam, Sloane lied to you and he lied to Dean he told him that you were dead too, that you died on the operating table.'

'No, no.' Sam ground out as he tried to sit up, dazedly he stared at his stomach, 'what?'

'Grace.' Rose said simply nodding in the girl's direction her mistrust of the Sloane family still evident in her scowl.

'Bobby?' Sam blinked and managed a small grin for his friend.

'Hey son you had us worried there for a while.' Bobby grinned planting himself next to Sam his grin growing by the second.

'Dean?' Sam persisted trying to see his brother, 'where?'

'He went after Sloane.' Bobby said, 'he wanted us to get you to hospital.'

'No, no not without Dean.' Sam ground out holding his stomach with one hand he managed to sit up and to swing his legs over the edge of the gurney. 'I – I have to go.'

'Sam you can barely sit up let alone walk.'

'Damn it Bobby, this all started because of me and I am going to finish it with or without your help.'

'Sam please listen to Bobby you need to be in a hospital.' Rose said trying to reach out to her young patient.

'No, I need to be at my brother's side,' Sam said coldly, 'now you can either help or you can get out of here but I am going to help Dean.'

Sandy and Caleb came running back just then both skidding to a halt when they saw Sam siting up on the edge of the stretcher, with a small cry Sandy ran to her sister and cradled her in her arms. 'Grace?'

'I'm fine just tired.' Grace muttered giving her sister a small smile, 'I did good huh?'

'You did great Gracey.'

Sam slipped off the stretcher and felt his knees start to fold under him, gripping Bobby's proffered up he made himself bite back the pain and dizziness he had to find Dean now.

'Freaking stubborn Winchesters.' Was all Bobby uttered as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and let the youngest Winchester lean against him, 'Rose get the girls to safety their father will surely kill em when he finds out what they've done.'

'No, we all stick together.' Sandy said helping her sister to her feet.

'What is this gang up on Bobby week?' the man snarled as he saw the same determined stubbornness in Sandy's face that he saw in Sam's. 'Freaking stubborn kids.'

-------------------

Dean stood at attention his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him while he waited for Sloane to make an appearance. He deliberately kept all thoughts of his Sammy out of his mind and set it instead on only one thought. To kill Sloane slowly.

'Ah there you are, you did well although I hear that the subject suicided.'

'Yes Sir, found it already dead with a self-inflicted knife wound Sir.' Dean said dispassionately dropping a bloodstained knife on the table next to him.

'Shame that subject showed great potential but then again it was very emotional.' Sloane said watching Dean's reactions carefully but the younger man remained at attention his face devoid of all emotions. 'I have decided that you are to graduate.'

'Sir?'

'I am bestowing a new name and identity on you, do not disappoint me.'

'Sir, no Sir.'

'I have decided to give you the name Adam, you are the first of my new alpha race, I think that the name is fitting.'

'Sir, yes Sir.' Dean said without blinking keeping his walls and his bubbling rage under control, the desire for revenge stronger than anything.

'So ... Adam report everything to me about subject twenty-two's demise do not leave out any detail.'

'As I said Sir ... he managed to escape his room and was found huddled in a store cupboard.' Dean turned to look at Sloane his eyes dull dark discs, 'he managed to procure the knife and then proceeded to slice his stomach wound open again and both wrists. He was already dead when I found him Sir.'

'You found him?'

'Yes Sir, followed his trail of blood.'

'What did you do then?'

'I returned the body to the medical unit to be pronounced and then I signed the incineration order.'

'Did you recognise subject twenty-two?'

'Sir? No Sir it was unknown to me Sir.'

'Very good Adam, I want you to report to Carmichael for your new vitamin regime and transfer to the cabins.'

'Yes Sir, thank you Sir.'

Sloane nodded and turned to leave giving Dean the opportunity to make his move. With blinding swiftness he attacked picking up the knife he wrapped his arm around Sloane's neck pressing the blade against the tender skin, 'the name is Dean Winchester you bastard, son of John and brother to Sam. The same Sam Winchester you hounded and tortured.' Dean hissed in his ear, 'give me a reason Sloane, just one move and I will slit your throat from ear to ear.'

'What do you want?'

'What do I want? Hmm let me think about that, you kidnap my brother, you torture him and try to brainwash him into thinking he is nothing but a machine to be used. You hunted me and my family down, you tried to kill us over and over, you messed with our minds and you caused my brother to try to kill himself, what do you think that I want?'

'Let me go and you can have anything Adam.'

'My ... name ... is ... Dean ... Winchester.' Dean snarled pressing the blade harder until it broke the skin. 'Tell me Sloane do you know what it feels like to have the serum forced into your body?'

'N-no and I don't intend on finding out ... you will never make it out of here alive.'

'Who says I want to?' Dean smirked pushing his prisoner sharply in the back making him move towards the smaller room next door. 'Move and Sloane is dead.' Dean snarled at the guards, 'put the weapons down and get out of here now!'

Without argument or a look at their captive tormentor, the guards dropped their weapons but did not leave. 'We want to see him get his.'

Dean nodded curtly, 'see Sloane, even your own men want to see you die.'

'Kill him.' Sloane ordered paling even more when the guards refused to acknowledge his order.

A commotion outside startled Dean and gave Sloane a chance to grab a loaded syringe plunging it into Dean's forearm. Yelping Dean loosened his grip slightly and Sloane managed to pull himself free. 'Kill him.' He ordered but the two guards stood silently with dispassionate looks on their faces.

Swaying with the effects of the serum flowing through him Dean picked up the knife and staggered towards his prey before it was too late. Just then the door swung open and Sam stood weakly leaning against Bobby. 'You? No you're dead.' Sloane screamed when he saw Sam standing there.

'Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.' Sam ground out taking a step towards Sloane allowing Grace, Sandy and Caleb entrance into the room.

'Girls? Stop him.'

'No father.' Sandy said her arm tightening around her sister's waist, 'no more.'

'S-Sammy?' Dean stammered his sight blurred sickenly as the poison did its job, 'you ... what?'

'Dean?' Sam cried out and then turned glittering eyes to Sloane his rage radiating from his entire being. Pulling away from Bobby Sam stood unaided his gaze moved to the row of loaded syringes on the bench a cold smile played across his deathly pale face. Without another thought, Sam concentrated on the syringes as they lifted off the bench and took on a life of their own. Each like a dart thrown at a bullseye hit its mark, burrowing the needle deep into Sloane's body. The last two piercing both of his eyes, another blink from Sam and they expelled their contents into the target.

'Dean?' Sam managed to croak out as he blinked and shook himself out of his trance; he turned to stare at his fallen brother, 'Dean?' His knees buckled then and he collapsed, landing with his head next to Dean's outstretched hand.

'Dean! Sam!' Bobby yelled staring in horror at the two boys lying so deathly still.

'Someone do something.' Caleb cried dropping to his knees next to the fallen brothers.

Grace pushed her way next to them and sank down onto her knees, placing a hand over each waning heart. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered tearfully, 'I am so sorry.'

'No damn it not now.' Bobby refused to accept the fact that the Winchester family was gone.

--------------------

The warm peach coloured room offered little comfort to the men who sat vigil over the ones lying in the hospital beds. Two weeks had passed since that day and neither one of them had moved or showed signs of waking.

The doctors assured them that it was going to take time but the longer it took the harder it was for them to accept the fact that they may never see the brothers awake again.

Rose silently came into the room and stood just inside the doorway staring at the four men occupying the room. Two lay in comatose states with various monitors and machines surrounding them, tubes ran in and out of their bodies, all performing the bodily functions artificially. The other two sat between them, each taking one to watch and to guard over. Taking on the roles of protectors very seriously they refused to allow anyone bar the doctors and Rose into the room without their consents, even the nurses were restricted in their access to the patients.

'Bobby, Caleb how they doing?'

'No change, what about the girls?'

'They're fine, both are working hard to rehabilitate the survivors.' Rose said succinctly absently she checked Dean's chart and then she moved to Sam's, nothing had changed.

'At least they are not getting any worse.' She muttered, a sudden coldness filled the room making the three conscious occupants shiver simultaneously. 'What?' Rose asked confused.

'Someone's here Bobby.' Caleb said his spidey senses kicking in detecting the supernatural presence.

'Damn, look at the boys.' Bobby exclaimed seeing faint smiles pass across the lips of both brothers. 'Dean? Sam?'

Sam's eyes fluttered open at the sametime his brother's did, the coldness hovered for a moment longer and then disappeared as the two boys regained consciousness.

'I-I'll get the doctors.' Rose stammered watching them return to wakefulness and fight the offending intubation tubes.

'Dean? Sam? Dammit boys you'll be the death of me.' Bobby sighed scrubbing his hands over his face. Identical confused stares met and then turned to the men standing near them.

Two days later the boys sat propped up in their beds, Dean looking more like his old self with a cockiness that seemed to be even worse than before, Sam looked less like death warmed up and finally had some colour back in his face. But he remained quiet preferring to stare out the window than to join in the conversations with the others.

Now both were out of danger Caleb and Bobby decided to get some decent sleep at their motel rooms leaving Dean and Sam alone for the first time.

'Dean?' Sam whispered his voice still hoarse from the swelling in his throat.

'Sammy?' Dean turned in his bed to lie facing his baby brother, 'hey how you doing?'

'Better it's quiet.'

'What's wrong Sammy?'

'Just my head hurts with noise.' Sam said distractedly. 'Dean?'

'Uhuh?'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what dude?'

'Giving up on you, I shouldn't have believed Sloane.'

'Dude, he had me believing you were dead, believe me you have nothing to be sorry for.'

'I wanted to die Dean, I didn't want...'

'Sammy.'

'Yeah?'

'How about we try and score dates with the new candy stripers? They are so hot.'

'Dean!'

'What?'

'You are such a jerk.'

'Yeah well bitch don't get your panties twisted, all I was thinking was it's been like forever since...'

'Don't finish that sentence Dean.'

'But Sam ...'

'Nope not listening Dean.'

'Sam ... hey what about the blonde for you and the brunette ... Sam hey Sam!'

'Not listening Dean!'


End file.
